<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Almost Lost You by TwilightOfHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771396">When I Almost Lost You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightOfHope/pseuds/TwilightOfHope'>TwilightOfHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Gen, Most of the time, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Qui-Gon Jinn, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Panic Attacks, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Sick Character, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sickfic, Suspense, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightOfHope/pseuds/TwilightOfHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heated argument with his Padawan over a disagreement with the outcome of a mission, Qui-Gon Jinn is completely unaware of how hurtful his words are until Obi-Wan is dangerously hovering at death’s door. Only then does he realize how much the young boy means to him—and how shattered he would be if he lost him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bant Eerin &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Garen Muln &amp; Reeft &amp; Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often when Obi-Wan fell ill.<span class="u"></span></p><p>Which was why when he began to notice that something about himself was slightly off in the middle of a mission, he didn’t think much of it.</p><p>He had no idea how much he would pay for turning a cold shoulder to the Force’s pleading warning, being completely oblivious to its call.</p><p>Frankly, because there were more important matters tugging at his mind for attention at the moment.</p><p>For example, the young senator he and his master had been assigned to protect, now being held at gunpoint by her captive, large grey eyes wide in fear.</p><p>They stood in the center of the Varelian Sun Palace, the Jedi Master and Padawan side by side, lightsabers ablaze, their familiar hum cutting through the tense silence. Several feet away hovered the gunman and Senator Melnau, his arms firmly wrapped around her neck as she gasped for air, hysterical expression begging for rescue. A blaster was pressed against her left temple, fingers tauntingly fiddling with the trigger with the threat of shooting. </p><p>The seventeen-year-old boy’s sapphire blue eyes narrowed in determination. He tightened his firm hold on his ‘saber, mind wildly scanning for a solution, but to his disappointment, he returned with none. His frustration bubbled to the surface without him realizing, his master’s cold gaze at the gunman now shifting to his padawan in confusion, seemingly a bit startled at Obi-Wan’s sudden lack of ability to maintain his emotions. The boy quickly caught on in embarrassment, expertly releasing his tension into the Force before it could overtake him. </p><p>It had been this way the entire mission, Obi-Wan knew. For whatever reason, enabling his perfect stoic, serene, and impassive Jedi mask like he had effortlessly done in the last several years as a Padawan was becoming harder and harder. He strangely found himself more irritable and quick to anger then he had ever been. As a young boy, he had been hot-headed with a short temper, but as the apprentice of the calm, peaceful Qui-Gon Jinn, he had been quick to learn to follow his master’s example, soon finding himself able to release his emotions into the Force with ease, just the way a true Jedi should.</p><p>This had not been the case for the past few days.</p><p>But he couldn’t think about that now.</p><p>“Release the senator at once,” Qui-Gon ordered, his voice laced in authority. “And your sentence <em> might </em> be reduced the slightest bit.”</p><p>Obi-Wan bit back a smirk. His master was clearly lying, but only the Padawan could sense the dishonesty dancing across his words.</p><p>He would soon find himself to be mistaken.</p><p>“Yeah, right,” the gunman snarled, clearly not buying the claim as he tightened his hold on the young woman who gasped at the sudden increase of pressure around her neck, already-widened eyes bulging even more.</p><p>The two Jedi took a daring step toward the hostage and her captor, their ‘sabers held in preparation to launch into attack. At their swift movements, the gunman scowled, shoving the senator in front of him, one arm clenched around her waist as he pointed the blaster at the back of her skull with the other.</p><p>“You move one more inch, and she <em> dies</em>,” he growled threateningly.</p><p>Obi-Wan stared into the woman’s tearful eyes as he racked his mind again furiously for solutions, but he was finding it seriously difficult to even <em> think</em>. It was as if a large fog was trickling through his brain, and trying to see past it was a great challenge. He shook his head, desperately attempting to rid the cobwebs from his tired mind, but instead, the jerkful movement seemed to slightly blur his vision to the point where he had to squint.</p><p>
  <em> Not good. </em>
</p><p>“Perhaps we can come to a compromise,” Qui-Gon suggested, pulling Obi-Wan from his scattered thoughts to face his master in curiosity. The elder Jedi’s expression was an impressive state of calm, and the Padawan couldn’t help but feel a ping of jealousy. Why couldn’t <em> he </em> control his emotions as well as his master at the moment? Normally he did with ease.</p><p>“And what is <em> that</em>?” The gunman demanded, his patience clearly slipping.</p><p>“If you release the senator, leaving her completely unharmed, we will allow you to escape with the promise of not hunting you down.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gaped at Qui-Gon in disbelief. What was his master thinking? Had he gone completely mad? Head jerking back to the gunman, the boy took notice that the captor’s grip on the senator had loosened, if only the slightest bit, his eyes narrowing as he pondered over the offer.</p><p>“And how do I know you won’t go back against your word?”</p><p>“We are Jedi.” With a click, Qui-Gon then deactivated his ‘saber, letting it clatter to the floor uselessly, gesturing to his Padawan to do the same. “Deceiving you would go against the purpose our very Order stands for. We do not wish to enact violence, especially when it isn’t necessary. If you are truthful, we assure you we will act the same.”</p><p>There was then the forceful nudge of his master through their training bond, urging Obi-Wan to follow his given orders.</p><p>
  <em> Release your lightsaber, Padawan.  </em>
</p><p>He didn’t want to. But, he knew he wasn’t one to normally turn his back when it came to rules. With a loud sigh, he finally gave in, setting his deactivated weapon by his master’s, not even bothering to hide the displeased gleam in his eyes now. Qui-Gon caught it, his confusion making its way through the bond for the second time in the span of those few minutes. Obi-Wan pretended not to notice it.</p><p>The gunman was watching them warily, his expression a mix of surprise but caution. His gaze flicked to the weapons sitting at the Jedi's feet, and he shook his head, apparently not satisfied with their end of the deal. </p><p>“Slide your laser swords over to me,” he instructed.</p><p>Annoyance washed over Qui-Gon’s features, but he obeyed, already sending his apprentice a warning glare to do the same. The boy suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he carefully slid his weapon toward the gunman along with his master’s. Senator Melnau registered shock at her protectors actions and silently mouthed a ‘what are you doing?’ to Obi-Wan.</p><p>The boy could only solemnly shake his head back at her, having no clue himself as to what his master’s true intentions were either. The gesture seemingly deflated the last of the young woman’s hopes, her grey eyes closing in what seemed like finality and acceptance.</p><p>The sight of the defeated senator made Obi-Wan’s blood boil. It was evident the gunman was going to back out on his word—even Qui-Gon knew; his master’s irritation was apparent in the Force—and leave with his hostage, fully aware the two Jedi couldn’t advance on him without their weapons or without him shooting the senator. </p><p>His theory was correct. The gunman grinned gleefully and slowly began to back away, Senator Melnau being dragged with him as a bark of laughter erupted from his mouth at his victory. Qui-Gon’s gaze hardened, and he took a step toward the captor, only to stop in his tracks moments later when the sickening sound of a fiddling trigger flooded the silent throne room. </p><p><em> Plan didn’t work so well, did it, Master? </em>Obi-Wan thought testily, however, skillfully keeping the slam from reaching Qui-Gon’s side of the bond. He then instantly felt regret over his bitterness, quickly releasing the uncontained emotion into the Force before his master could notice.</p><p>How many times had he needed to do that today?</p><p>The boy sighed. Far too many.</p><p>Something was definitely up.</p><p>Then, absentmindedly brushing a hand over his belt was when he felt it.</p><p>His eyes slightly widened at the discovery, but they never darted down to confirm the sight. The cool touch of the weapon, so small yet so treacherous, was innocently hanging from his belt, concealed within the depths of his cloak as it patiently waited to be picked up and thrown into the action. He was suddenly struck with gratefulness at Senator Melnau’s insistence earlier that he take the weapon, no matter how much he was sure it wouldn’t be of need. He sucked in a deep breath and rapidly shut his side of the bond that he shared with his master off before Qui-Gon could pick up on his thoughts, knowing full well the elder Jedi would do everything in his power to stop his Padawan had he known what was about to occur.</p><p>Speedily formulating a plan inside his cloudy brain, Obi-Wan watched the gunman make his way closer to the doors that led out of the throne room, a wave of panic washing over him. He needed to act <em> fast.</em></p><p>Making sure his movements were obvious and clear as he put on a show of desperately pretending to hide the weapon attached to his belt, Obi-Wan hid a smirk when the gunman’s eyes narrowed as his smug expression turned into a glare.</p><p>“Hey! What’re you hiding?”</p><p>“Me?” The boy exclaimed in fright, as if having just been caught in the act. “Nothing!”</p><p>He ignored Qui-Gon’s gaze of bewilderment once again.</p><p>The gunman snarled in disgust. “Yeah, right. You Jedi are terrible liars, you know that? Hand over the weapon, now. Roll it toward me like you did with your laser swords, ya’ clear?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded obediently, plucking the grenade from his belt and gently rolling it over to the gunman, far enough where it landed right in between his feet. The captor gave a hum of pleasure, but his eyes still penetrated through the young Padawan, as if a small part of him wasn’t yet convinced.</p><p>“Any more weapons?”</p><p>Only the boy wasn’t listening. He was inwardly counting down the seconds that had passed since he had pulled the pin of the grenade, beginning to ready himself to spring into action. </p><p>“Hey!” The gunman snapped. “Answer me!”</p><p>
  <em> Six… </em>
</p><p>“Are you deaf? Answer me, you idiot!”</p><p>
  <em> Five… </em>
</p><p>The gunman was now waving his hand that occupied his gun crazily, eyes ablaze with fury. “Do you have any more weapons?!” He nearly screeched.</p><p>
  <em> Four… </em>
</p><p>“Padawan?” Qui-Gon’s expression was one of panic. “What’s going on?”</p><p>
  <em> Three… </em>
</p><p>“Blast it, I’m just gonna shoot him.”</p><p>
  <em> Two… </em>
</p><p>“Obi-Wan, what have you done?”</p><p>The Padawan didn’t answer. He called out to the Force, instead, hands outstretched toward the senator locked in the gunman’s grasp and willed it to bring her to him. With a scream, the young woman was yanked out of her captor’s grasp and sent flying over to Obi-Wan in a flash.</p><p>Just as the grenade imploded.</p><p>It all happened in a span of seconds, but it seemed as if hours had passed before the senator was flung into Obi-Wan’s arms, her face and the rest of her exposed skin covered in soot from the explosion. Had the boy used the Force to bring her to him a mere moment later, the young woman would have been killed in the blast. She had very luckily zipped over the grenade only milliseconds before it had imploded, to Obi-Wan’s relief yet horror.</p><p>The gunman was gone; only smoke and flames hovered in his place instead. The air around them was rapidly growing dense, the Padawan took notice. He could already feel it traveling up his lungs and let out a cough in protest. The senator lodged in his arms let out a sob of relief, wrapping her arms around her savior’s neck in gratitude.</p><p>“You saved me, Obi-Wan,” she cried, tears now spilling down her cheeks freely.</p><p>“We need to get out of here!” Qui-Gon exclaimed, yanking his Padawan by the arm as he led the way out of the palace. But just as the three made it out through the doors, the senator still being held protectively in Obi-Wan’s arms, the Jedi Master turned and quickly recollected their lightsabers—which had miraculous remained perfectly intact—and continued to guide them to safety.</p><p>Once the threesome were safely outside, the boy gently set the young woman down on the grass, hovering over her, his worry for her well-being evidently showing on his features. Little did he know that his own face was painted with soot as well, his already-blinding sapphire blue eyes now shining so brilliantly in the darkness of his skin that the senator nearly had to look away.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” He asked her.</p><p>“No,” she replied with a smile, her gaze never leaving his. “I’m perfectly alright, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>The boy returned it, relief flooding his senses. A wave of dizziness then washed over him, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to steady himself, hoping the motion would go unnoticed. His master seemed to miss it, but he knew there wasn’t any way for the senator to, especially when they were in such close range.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Her content expression was replaced with one of concern.</p><p>“Yes.” Obi-Wan managed a feeble nod. After helping the young woman to her feet, his head turned to Qui-Gon in expectancy. “She seems to be just fine, Master.”</p><p>“Good,” the elder Jedi said busily in response as he pulled his com-link from his belt. “I’ll arrange for our ship to land here and then we can send the senator on her way.” And with that, he walked away to make the transmission, leaving the young Padawan and woman alone. </p><p>“I owe you my life, Obi-Wan.</p><p>The boy shook his head. In all truth, he <em> hated </em> drawing attention to himself, and to his disappointment, their conversation definitely seemed to be heading in that direction. “That isn’t necessary,” he tried. “I was simply completing my mission.”</p><p>Something unreadable flashed across the young woman’s eyes, perhaps a bit of dissatisfaction, but in an instant it was gone. She placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, the frown tugging at her lips speedily pulling into a smile.</p><p>“Quit being so modest,” the senator teased. “I’m in awe of your bravery, Obi-Wan. During my lifetime, I’ve met many Jedi over the years, but none of them ever seemed to be as talented and good-hearted as you.”</p><p>He honestly felt flattered by the praise and continued to converse with the young woman for a few more minutes, but if he was being truthful, he had no idea of the words coming from his mouth. There was a constant buzzing at the back of his head and his ears were endlessly ringing, much to his dismay. A few times the sight of the senator standing before him even flickered into something fuzzy, and he had to blink rapidly in order to bring her back to focus.</p><p><em> Stop worrying, </em> he inwardly reprimanded himself. <em> I’m sure it’s just the after effects from the explosion. </em></p><p><em> But then why isn’t Senator Melnau in the same condition? </em>Another voice inside of him questioned.</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew the young woman had been closer to the grenade when it had imploded but was otherwise in perfectly healthy condition. Why didn’t the same go for him?</p><p>Much to his relief, Qui-Gon then returned, com-link still in hand. He smiled at the warm-eyed senator and gave a respectful nod. “Expect your guards to be here in a few short minutes, m’lady. Then, Obi-Wan and I shall be on our way.”</p><p>The young woman returned the expression, grey eyes brightening as she began to wipe the soot from her face with her robes. “Your work here hasn’t gone unnoticed, Master Jedi. My people and I are eternally in your thanks.”</p><p>“It was an honor serving you, Senator,” Qui-Gon replied with another dip of his head. “Hopefully your nerves aren’t <em> too </em> frazzled after the events that took place today.” At these words, darkness then clouded the bond Obi-Wan shared with his master, and he nearly recoiled in shock, eyes slightly widening when he took notice that the emotion was pouring directly from within the elder Jedi. </p><p>Was Qui-Gon angry with him? His master exchanged no words through the training bond, but his irritation was evident in the Force, and he seemed to do nothing to hide it. Obi-Wan bit his lip as he pondered the strange behavior; did Qui-Gon <em> want </em> to alert his Padawan of his displeasure?</p><p>“Not at all, Master Jedi,” the young woman said with a carefree laugh. “I’m afraid I’ve gotten far too used to living life on the edge.” Then, with playful sarcasm laced in her tone, she added, “Being a senator has its perks, as I’m sure you’re aware.”</p><p>Qui-Gon didn’t have time to answer as the sound of roaring engines deafened the air around them. The threesome turned just in time to see two starships gracefully perching on the green grass beside one another. A cluster of guards filed out of one and rapidly surrounded the unarmed senator, the young woman then chuckling to herself and giving a relaxed shrug.</p><p>“I suppose duty calls,” she sighed wearily, gaze then returning to the two Jedi standing before her. “Master Jedi. Obi-Wan.” Her gaze wistfully lingered on the boy an extra beat longer than necessary, but the Padawan didn’t even notice the slightest bit. The buzzing sensation had made a return, and he was struggling to maintain his composure, feeling himself began to sway. He shot her a quick smile before spinning on his heel and starting toward their destined spacecraft, fully intent on collapsing in the co-pilot seat and taking a long nap. He wasn’t even aware of the coy smile the young senator sent his way before she made her own way to her ship.     </p><p>His master had definitely caught it, though.</p><p>When Qui-Gon joined the boy in the cockpit a few moments later, Obi-Wan instantly straightened in his seat, sharpening his focus to attempt to look the <em> least </em> bit well. If his master noticed anything a bit peculiar, he didn’t show it as he slid in the pilot chair, busily typing in the coordinates for Coruscant. The air around them was silent as they took off, the light afternoon sky rapidly changing to dark as the ship exited the planet’s atmosphere. For the first time in what seemed like days, Obi-Wan then closed his eyes and leaned his head back on his chair, giving a shaky exhale as he slowly began to release his tension into the Force.</p><p>“Something troubling you, Padawan?” Qui-Gon’s smooth, baritone voice broke him from his blessed moment of peace.</p><p>“No, Master,” the boy replied automatically as he forced perfect posture upon himself, wincing slightly when his back made a large crack. “I’m just a bit tired, that’s all.” </p><p>Qui-Gon’s impassive expression was unreadable as he closely studied his Padawan. Obi-Wan could sense that his master wanted to share something with him but was debating whether to or not. He sent the elder Jedi a small nudge through their training bond, hoping Qui-Gon would confide in him, because he would always be there for his master. He didn’t want the man he had looked up to for over four years to doubt that for even a moment.</p><p>“I have to say, Padawan,” Qui-Gon began slowly, his voice nonchalant and aloof, “I was definitely a bit taken back by your methods today.”</p><p>A ripple of confusion pulsed through Obi-Wan’s body. He sent the elder Jedi a quizzical look in return before asking, “What do you mean, Master?”</p><p>Qui-Gon paused for a moment, clearly contemplating what to say next. His deep blue eyes were sharp as he pondered, absentmindedly stroking his chestnut-colored beard. After a long moment, a large sigh then escaped his mouth, and he turned to face his Padawan fully, his expression now weary.</p><p>“Your plan in rescuing the senator may have succeeded, Obi-Wan, but it was very dangerous.” The Jedi Master placed a hand atop the boy’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Next time, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t completely shut me out before making a decision like that. We are a team, Padawan, thus, we must work together. Do you understand that?”</p><p>Obi-Wan was silent as he soaked in his master’s teachings. So many words threatened to come spilling from his mouth as he was eagerly tempted to argue with Qui-Gon, but he knew better than that. He wanted to ensure the elder Jedi the only reason he blocked him from his mind was because he was fearful his master wouldn’t approve of his idea, but as a Padawan, it was his responsibility to be respectful, and he intended to follow that example. So, sucking in a sharp breath and managing a tight smile, he uttered out the usual, “Yes, Master.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s own smile was meant to give off the appearance of being satisfied, but Obi-Wan knew his master was feeling anything but. There was still that same gleam in his deep blue eyes—so small yet so clearly <em> there</em>—that was flooded with disapproval. </p><p>The boy did his best not to cower away from the expression. He was fully aware that this mission hadn’t been one of his finest, and he was definite that his master felt the same way, but he was also certain there had to be a reason for this. The irritability and difficulty to suppress emotions were things he shrugged it off, thinking of his strange behavior as nothing but fatigue. However, the dizziness, headaches, and blurred vision as of lately were beginning to make him think otherwise.</p><p>Was there something wrong with him?</p><p>He wanted to confide in Qui-Gon, tell him of his fears and doubts of his health, but something was stopping him from doing so. His relationship with his master over the years had blossomed into a beautiful one, and Obi-Wan knew he loved the man who he called teacher like a father, and sometimes he almost felt that Qui-Gon felt for him the same way—the way a father loved his son—but then there were times like these where the boy would begin to wonder if his master even gave a kark about him at all.</p><p>Qui-Gon had never told Obi-Wan that he cared for him. Or that he was proud of him. The boy could clearly sense in the Force that his master indeed <em> did </em> feel these emotions sometimes, but not hearing them expressed with words hurt. It was almost as if the elder Jedi were still holding something back from his Padawan…something he still didn’t want to let go.</p><p><em> Xanatos, </em>a soft voice in the back of the boy’s head whispered.</p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes tiredly. The Code forbade attachment. He had known this rule ever since he was a youngling in the crèche. But why couldn’t he ever seem to move past it? </p><p>Qui-Gon was simply following the rules of the Order—the way a <em> true </em> Jedi should, so why couldn’t he?</p><p>Obi-Wan’s blue-grey eyes darted over to the sight of his master now dozing lightly in the pilot’s chair, his face serene and relaxed in sleep. With the start the boy then realized that the ship had entered hyperspace, and he shook his head in disbelief; how long had he been lost in his thoughts?</p><p>He couldn’t tell Qui-Gon—no matter how desperately he wanted to. He would be fine, he was sure of it. With a good amount of rest and a long, hot shower, the boy noted inwardly to himself, already relishing in the idea of nothing but pure relaxation. He was then suddenly struck with another wave of dizziness and clutched his head, eyes scrunching shut as he rapidly tried to fight off the nausea. To his horror, the sensation traveled to his stomach, and for a few long, tense moments, he thought he was about to lose his breakfast. Clamping a hand over his mouth, Obi-Wan miserably swallowed the contents down, sighing in relief when the dreadful feeling finally subsided as he slouched over in his chair, struggling to even his labored breaths.</p><p>He would be fine. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Several hours later, as he stood in the center of the Council chambers, his master hovering behind him, Obi-Wan had never felt more humiliated and betrayed.</p><p>The view outside the large glass windows was painted with a dark sky, a clear indication of the late hour. All the boy had wanted upon returning to Coruscant was to quickly get over their debriefing with the Jedi Council regarding their mission and then jump in his bed and sleep for ten days. </p><p>He would later learn that his wishes consisted of nothing but silly daydreams.</p><p>Obi-Wan had never expected his master would give him away like that. To inform the Council that his Padawan had been completely and utterly reckless when forced to make quick decisions in limited time. Qui-Gon’s voice was laced with nothing but honesty and lacked any kind of judgement as he simply stated facts, but the <em> way </em> he described Obi-Wan’s actions—the certain <em>words</em> he had chosen—and his clear disapproval in them made the boy feel as if someone had stomped on him twenty times over. </p><p>He had thought that he and his master had come to an understanding on the trip home when it came to his reckless decision making, but it was clear now that they hadn’t. After their brief discussion in the ship, Obi-Wan simply figured the subject would be dropped and never picked up again, but the moment Master Yoda asked if the mission had consisted of any difficulties, Qui-Gon seemed as if he had no issue in ratting his padawan out.</p><p>Now the boy was paying the price for it.</p><p>“And <em> how </em> close did you say Senator Melnau was within range of the grenade when it imploded?” Mace Windu’s fingers were folded together, his lips pursed in a grim, tight line after he finished speaking.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed as his nervous gaze darted to his brown combat boots. They had already been reprimanding him for nearly thirty minutes, but it was clear that the Council didn’t feel as if they were quite finished. “She was completely unharmed when she reached my hold, Masters,” he offered weakly. “I even looked her over and she hadn’t suffered a single scratch.”</p><p>“That wasn’t what we asked, Padawan Kenobi,” Ki-Adi-Mundi replied, his eyes narrowing in what looked very much like irritation. “Please answer the given question with honesty.”</p><p><em> I’m shaking, </em>the boy observed about himself. After willing his body to stop trembling, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, attempting to come off as graceful and controlled as possible. “She was very close, Masters,” he then admitted quietly.</p><p>Several weary sighs rippled across the silent room at the boy’s response. Obi-Wan suppressed the urge to cringe when Qui-Gon’s own embarrassment washed through their bond, his shoulders slouching even more at the sensation. His master was ashamed of him. He let that discovery sink in with a heavy heart.</p><p>“I have to admit this displeases me, Padawan Kenobi,” Mace Windu shared, his dark eyes however betraying his words. Obi-Wan could sense the Jedi’s disappointment in him through the Force, but to his relief, the Korun master stopped it from entering upon his face. “Going against your master’s wishes is very unlike you, and the fact that you did is a bit disturbing.”</p><p>Obi-Wan bowed his head, so very grateful for his robe that concealed his trembling hands. All he wanted to do was snap and state if he hadn’t followed through with his plan—even as reckless as it may have been—the senator would have been dead by now. Why couldn’t anyone but him see that?</p><p>His vision blurred, and he tipped forward slightly, desperately trying to regain his balance. Force, he didn’t feel well. But he couldn’t let anyone else catch onto that. It would be another sign of weakness, and he already felt powerless enough as it was, continuously being slammed by the Council for so long now he feared it would never end. </p><p>This wasn’t normal for him. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the ‘perfect Padawan’, the apprentice other masters yearned for with jealousy because of his cooperation and obedience. No, this new persona didn’t suit him at all. He was very well aware of that. </p><p>But what else could he have done as he helplessly watched the senator be dragged away to be brutally murdered? It was evident during that moment Qui-Gon had run completely short on ideas. Obi-Wan had done what he thought was right, and he didn’t dare hesitate because he knew time had been running short. In the end, he acted on instinct, and it wasn’t fair for him to be ridiculed for that, was it?</p><p>Only one other being in the Council chambers seemed to sense his conflict. </p><p>“Grateful, Senator Melnau was for your actions, yes?” Master Yoda asked thoughtfully, his quiet but powerful voice shrilling through the tense room. Obi-Wan’s eyes darted up to meet the small green troll’s, finding somewhat of a comfort in the Grandmaster’s soft, understanding gaze.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied truthfully. “She was very grateful.”</p><p>“What did she say?” Adi Galia questioned, her deep blue eyes squinting in suspicion.</p><p>Obi-Wan paused as he searched his mind for the recollection. His memory felt fuzzy as he struggled to rack his brain for an answer for the second time that day. Something was <em> definitely </em> wrong if he was at a loss of memory of a single <em> conversation </em> that had occurred not long earlier. He closed his eyes, calling on the Force to come aid him and refresh his tired mind, but before he could answer, his master spoke up instead.</p><p>“The senator claimed that she was used to living a life of danger,” Qui-Gon informed them calmly. “However, I’m sure the only reason she said this was because she was evidently <em> smitten </em> with my Padawan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan whirled around to face his master, his expression contorted in disbelief. “What are you saying?” He whispered in bewilderment. “That isn’t true!”</p><p>“So, you’re stating that Senator Melnau was…<em>crushing </em> on Padawan Kenobi?” Mace Windu echoed, one dark brow raised in skepticism. </p><p>“Precisely, Master.” Qui-Gon nodded.</p><p>The boy shook his head in denial. Why was his master making such accusations? Clearly none of them were true! The senator hadn’t been smitten with him, he knew. Of course he had sensed the friendship forming between him and the young woman over the short span of those four days, but he hadn’t felt anything else. </p><p>“So you believe her feelings for your Padawan clouded her judgement, then,” Plo Koon predicted, the Kel Dor master tipping his head to the side, almost as if in amusement.</p><p>Another nod in confirmation from Qui-Gon made Obi-Wan flush so deeply in embarrassment he wanted to disappear.</p><p>“Your behavior, strange it has been as of lately, young Kenobi,” Yoda observed, golden eyes narrowing as they scorched the form of the seventeen-year-old boy standing before him. Obi-Wan did his best not to shiver under the authoritative gaze, yearning for the one of sympathy he had been given earlier. “A reason there is, to this?”</p><p>“No, Master,” the boy replied, certain that the decline of his health as of lately had nothing to do with his recent decision making. Still, the Grandmaster’s attention lingered on him for an extra moment longer than he would have liked, as if Yoda didn’t truly believe him. Once again, the green troll appeared to be the only one in the room who sensed something different about the young apprentice.</p><p>“Your recklessness and careless tactics nearly got the senator killed, Padawan Kenobi,” Mace Windu said. “As a Jedi, it is your duty to think things through with tranquility and grace in order to not let emotions cloud your judgement, and that is exactly the opposite of what you did. You allowed your fear to consume you, and in conclusion, you panicked, thus, leading to poor decision making. Do you understand that?”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, not even bothering to argue no matter how much he desired to, knowing it would only prove the Council’s point.</p><p>“You are unbalanced,” Eeth Koth stated, the boy’s head then jerking up in shock, blue-grey eyes widening. “This is very dangerous for a Jedi as powerful as you.”</p><p>Behind him, Obi-Wan felt his master’s rigidness at this accusation. He tensed as well at the slam, sucking in a sharp breath. This couldn’t be happening. Did the Council fear of him…turning to the Dark side?</p><p>It couldn’t be possible.</p><p>“Sense much anger and hurt inside of you, I do,” Yoda inspected, his green ears drooping the slightest bit, an obvious sign of disappointment. “Lead to the Dark side, these emotions can.”</p><p>The boy closed his eyes, horrified. How could the Grandmaster, after all they had been through together, think such terrible things? Did Yoda not know him at all?</p><p>“Masters,” Obi-Wan began, his tone almost pleading, “you needn’t have <em> any </em> fear of me falling to the Dark side. You must know that.” He felt as if at any moment he would drop to his knees, not having any more strength to hold himself up. Never had he felt more alone.</p><p>“We understand,” Mace Windu answered, his expression annoyingly giving nothing away but impassiveness. “But you are still unbalanced and should be dealt as such.”</p><p>A flash of fear coursed through the boy’s body as a shiver tore down his spine. It was soon followed by anger, and before he could shield the emotion away from everyone present in the chambers and release it into the Force, his fellow Jedi quickly caught onto it, their features all transforming into shock.</p><p>“His fury is radiant!”</p><p>“This is <em> not </em> the way a true Jedi acts!”</p><p>“He is a danger to everything our Order stands for!”</p><p>“Silence!” The loud thud of the Grandmaster’s wooden cane quieted the tense room, all eyes darting over to Yoda who sat calmly in his seat, gaze never leaving the boy who felt as if he would collapse at any moment. The buzzing sensation had made a valiant return, and the world was spinning frighteningly. Obi-Wan swallowed, once again feeling sick to his stomach. Forcing himself to focus, he took a shaky breath and met Yoda’s eye, urging the Grandmaster to continue. It seemed as if the small green troll was his only hope for staying within the Order at the very moment.</p><p>Even Qui-Gon’s presence was eerily absent through their bond.</p><p>“Normal, it is to feel such emotions,” Yoda informed the rest of the Council. “Victims, we all have been to fear and anger, but choose to not let it consume us, we do. Forgotten this, Padawan Kenobi has. Refresh his memory, we will.”</p><p>Mace Windu nodded in agreement, his head then returning to face Obi-Wan. “We will prepare a plan for you to follow, but it won’t be finalized until a few days. For now, your only instructions are to meditate with one Council member each day—we will assign which master—and reflect on it afterward.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gave his own nod of understanding, having no success in concealing the slouch of his shoulders. “Yes, Master.” </p><p>He was being treated like a child. Like the boy who was fiery and impulsive when he had first been taken on as a Padawan at the young age of thirteen. But he had <em> changed </em> in that large span of time, Obi-Wan was sure of it. He was no longer the wild and rebellious boy he had once been. He had learned to identify his emotions, accept them, and lastly, release them into the Force. It was now so simple to accomplish at his older age that sometimes he felt he did it on autopilot.</p><p>Clearly the Council thought otherwise.</p><p>“Oh, and one more thing.”</p><p>Another ripple of fear coursed through the young Padawan’s body. What more could the Council tell him? He wasn’t sure he could take it.</p><p>“You are to be placed on temporary leave from missions for three full weeks.”</p><p>No. This couldn’t be happening. Before he could stop himself, Obi-Wan took a daring step toward the dark-skinned Jedi casually leaning back in his seat, the expression in his blue-grey eyes begging. “Please, Masters,” he began shakily. “I beg you to reconsider. Rest assured there is nothing you have to worry about me—“</p><p>“I’m sorry, Padawan Kenobi, but the decision is final,” Mace Windu cut him off abruptly with a wave of his hand. “It is evident that you are not yourself, and that could end up being a great threat to others, your master, and even yourself—thus, in conclusion why it wouldn’t be a smart idea to send you out in the field. Take this time to reflect and accept your mistakes. You still have much to learn, young one.”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt numb to the bone, still in denial that this was really occurring. The Jedi Order considered him as <em> dangerous </em> and a possible <em> threat </em> to others. Another shaky breath. He didn’t have a clue as to even how to try and <em> process </em> this. All he wanted was to curl into a tight ball and disappear, never feeling more humiliated and isolated in his entire life.</p><p>It was as if he were the main specimen in an experiment—the alien, the outsider, the person no one knew a single thing about, the Jedi no one trusted—and was being carefully studied by the scrutinizing eye of the Jedi Council. He had been obedient, cooperative, and respectful for as long as he could remember and was always praised for it, but the moment he apparently had one slip up, they pounced on him with no hesitations or regrets.</p><p>“Yes, Masters,” Obi-Wan finally answered, his voice nearly a whisper.</p><p>“Tired, you both are.” Yoda fixed him with a look of understanding. “Do you much good, rest will.”     </p><p>“I agree,” Mace Windu concurred. “You are both dismissed. May the Force be with you.”</p><p>“You as well, Masters,” Qui-Gon responded, speaking for the first time in what seemed like an eternity to his Padawan. Then, with a single bow, Obi-Wan turned and followed the elder Jedi out of the Chambers, the terrible lightheaded feeling sneaking up on him once again. He subtly placed a palm against his temple and massaged it, not even noticing Yoda’s concerned gaze that was solely focused on him as he and his master exited the room and entered the dark corridors.</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to brush away the incoming headache, Obi-Wan’s eyes slipped closed for a brief moment as he tried to gather himself together, but to his disappointment, the Force had nothing to offer him.</p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought about waiting a few days to post the next chapter, but in the end, I couldn’t because I’m too excited! Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Qui-Gon entered his shared apartment, and his apprentice quickly followed, he flinched when he heard the sound of the door slamming behind him. He turned around to face his Padawan and tried to hide his shock when the seventeen-year-old boy’s bright, sapphire blue eyes were fuming in anger. However, the moment he locked eyes with his student, Obi-Wan’s features softened instantly and went into a pure state of calm and impassiveness.</p><p>Not very thrilled that his Padawan was hiding something from him, Qui-Gon mirrored the boy’s expression, casually crossing his arms. “Something bothering you, Padawan?” He asked coolly as he deftly slipped his cloak off his shoulder and hung it on the rack beside the door.</p><p>“No, Master,” Obi-Wan replied in a monotone, mimicking the elder Jedi’s actions as he removed his own cloak. Then, he made his way to the kitchen to begin preparing some tea without so much of a glance back at Qui-Gon. Not quite finished with his apprentice yet, the Jedi Master trailed after the boy and had a seat at the counter, eyes focused on his hands folded in his lap.</p><p>“You are upset, Padawan,” he stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s bright eyes darted up to meet his for a brief moment before flicking back down to his task. “I’m fine, Master.”</p><p>“You feel as if I have betrayed you,” Qui-Gon continued. “Your shields don’t even need to be that tight for me to know this, Padawan.”</p><p>Something flashed over the boy’s features, and the Jedi Master identified it as anger. “You’re wrong, Master,” he replied shortly before pouring water into the kettle.</p><p>“No, I am not,” Qui-Gon responded calmly. “And when you feel angry, you must release your emotions into the Force. You may also confide in me when needed.”</p><p>“How can I confide in you when I don’t know if I can trust you won’t blab to the Council?” Obi-Wan asked testily, his expression wary and guarded.</p><p>The Jedi Master went still for a short moment before quickly recollecting himself. “Padawan,” he said gently, trying to reason with his apprentice, “you must understand, I did not tell the Council to get you in trouble. You were <em> not </em> being punished.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Obi-Wan taunted. “Well, <em> they </em> didn’t seem to think that when they reprimanded me for nearly forty-five minutes.”</p><p>Qui-Gon sighed and rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. “You have to learn somehow, Obi-Wan. You can’t always be the perfect Padawan. They gave you good advice.”</p><p>“Advice?” The boy laughed out loud, but nothing in it gave any hint of amusement. Instead, it was dry, bitter, and sarcastic. “<em>Threats</em> seem far more accurate.”</p><p>Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his apprentice’s tone, very displeased with the way this conversation was heading. “You’re being overly sensitive, Obi-Wan,” he insisted. “When you’re being criticised, you must take the feedback openly and graciously.”</p><p>The boy reached over the stove and turned the knob rather aggressively in response to this. “No one seems to understand that what I did <em> saved </em> our entire mission,” he shot back harshly.</p><p>The Jedi Master crossed his arms, already preparing himself for what was coming. The occasions when Obi-Wan lost his temper had fortunately become more rare over the years, but during the times where it was otherwise, it was never a pretty sight. “That may be so, Padawan, but the <em> way </em> you thwarted the assassin’s plans was irresponsible and reckless.”</p><p>“I knew what I was doing,” the boy snapped, his lip slightly curling in disgust. “And she was perfectly fine in the end.”</p><p>“Your plan nearly cost Senator Melnau’s life!” Qui-Gon exclaimed. “She was the one we were supposed to be protecting in the first place, and you nearly killed her!”</p><p>“If I hadn’t activated the grenade right then the <em> gunman </em> would have killed her!” Obi-Wan roared, brutally slamming the kettle on the stove. The Jedi Master visibly winced at the loud sound, fearing the pot would break, but somehow the boy seemed to be completely unaware of his actions. “I did what I had to do.”</p><p>“She was two feet above the grenade when it imploded!” Qui-Gon declared.</p><p>“And <em> I </em> was the one who caught her and carried her to safety!” The boy said, his sapphire blue eyes blazing. “I knew <em> exactly </em> what I was doing and was prepared!”</p><p>“It was too close of a call, young Padawan,” The Jedi Master stated. “<em>Far</em> too close.”</p><p>“She was <em> grateful </em> for what I had done,” Obi-Wan seethed through gritted teeth, his jaw tight and clenched. “When you were absent she told me that she <em> admired </em> my bravery.”</p><p>Once again, Qui-Gon suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow. Was his Padawan…boasting? His heart sank at the realization. Obi-Wan was the most humble boy he knew. It was one of the things he deeply admired most about him. Seeing his Padawan lash out this way…it caused painful memories to resurface. Flickers of Xanatos surged through his mind, agonizing images of his former apprentice transforming more and more into the overconfident, arrogant and evil man he would soon become. The Jedi Master sucked in a breath at the recollection of memories, desperately shoving them in the back of his mind. There was no way he would lead his second Padawan down the same path of his former one. He needed to talk some sense into the boy.</p><p>“Senator Melnau’s opinion does not matter,” Qui-Gon insisted, his tone firm. “As I stated earlier, her desire for you clouded her judgment, which leaves her with no say in this matter.”</p><p>“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” Obi-Wan replied sharply.</p><p>“It’s true, Padawan. Her infatuation with you distracted her, and your obliviousness to it nearly killed you <em> both.”</em></p><p>“I stand corrected.” The boy’s glare was vicious. “Now, <em> that </em> was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, please, listen to me,” Qui-Gon pleaded. “You need to accept the fact that you are wrong. Acknowledge your mistake, accept it, and learn from it; it is the only way you will grow.”</p><p>“I didn’t make a mistake,” the boy snarled. “If I hadn’t acted on my instincts, Senator Melnau would be dead, and our mission would be a failure.”</p><p>“That’s not the point, Padawan!” Qui-Gon snapped, rising to his feet. “The point is that your thoughtless, careless, and impetuous decision-making is exactly what a Jedi should <em> not </em> do! You jeopardized our entire mission!”</p><p>“I <em> saved </em> our mission!” Obi-Wan cried, throwing his hands in the air. “Why can’t anyone but me see that!?”</p><p>“Because your arrogance is blinding you!” The Jedi Master was nearly shouting now. “Wake up, Obi-Wan, and open your eyes! Your behavior on this <em> entire </em> mission was completely unacceptable!”</p><p>“The only reason I’m upset is because I trusted you to keep this between us!” Obi-Wan exclaimed with a fierce wipe of his brow, which strangely, the Jedi Master observed, was coated in a thick coat of sweat. “When you discussed the matter with me on our flight home, I didn’t agree with you, but I respected your opinion anyway. I never thought you would end up ratting me out to the Council, Master! It was almost as if you wanted to get me in trouble, and now I’m banned from going on missions for three weeks!”</p><p>“Debriefings require all details from missions,” Qui-Gon responded coldly. “I was simply following the rules, Padawan. Perhaps you should do the same.”</p><p>“As if you <em>actually</em> follow the rules yourself!” Obi-Wan scoffed, fuming in rage. “They called me dangerous, Master! When I saved the senator’s life, they repaid me with near expulsion! I was <em> this </em> close from being banished from the Order!” He held two of his fingers only centimeters apart to add to his point.</p><p>“You saved her life <em> after </em> you nearly took it away!” </p><p>“What does that matter?! I completed the mission, did I not?! Wasn’t that the entire point?!”</p><p>By then, Qui-Gon wouldn’t have been even the least bit surprised if he had felt steam trailing out of his ears. His fury was burning inside him madly, thrumming wildly against his heart in an attempt to escape. So many different insults and slams were sitting at the tip of his tongue, ready to be released at any given time, and for a short moment he almost swallowed them down, but his anger speedily won them over. And before he knew it, the most hurtful and painful one came tumbling out, too far within reach to take back.</p><p>“<em>Xanatos </em> would have never failed like you did,” he spat, deep blue eyes gleaming. “By your age, his emotions were perfectly intact. He would have never panicked and been so reckless while making a quick decision. Perhaps you could learn a few things from him, <em> Padawan</em>.”</p><p>The room then went eerily quiet.</p><p>For the first time in minutes, Qui-Gon observed that his apprentice had been rendered completely and utterly speechless. The Jedi Master took a deep breath in an attempt to recollect himself as he felt his body fuming in anger, but he held no regret for his statement. A wave of pride washed over him in satisfaction, relieved that he had finally gotten the boy to see reason, but then the expression painted on his Padawan’s features made his blood run cold.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s ginger brow was pulled together, either in shock, hurt or discomfort, the Jedi Master couldn’t identify which one. Those large blue-grey orbs had softened a great deal and were as wide as saucers, strangely glimmering in the darkness. His lips were slightly parted open, visibly trembling. With a frown, Qui-Gon also observed that his Padawan’s usual sandy-beige pallor had rapidly paled within the last few moments. </p><p>Had his words really given off this great of an effect?</p><p>He didn’t have time to answer himself because there was something else. </p><p>The expression on the boy’s face also left Qui-Gon marveling in how young his Padawan looked. Even at the youthful age of seventeen, Obi-Wan gave off the appearance of a small, startled little boy who had just been slapped. The Jedi Master couldn’t deny that the sight was satisfying to witness, but another part of him felt as if he would lose the contents of his last meal if he continued to stare at it for too long.</p><p>He wanted to say something to his Padawan, but words failed him. The boy just stared at him in return, the same expression never leaving his face. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Obi-Wan spun on his heel, exiting the kitchen and making his way to his quarters. For a moment Qui-Gon considered going after him, but his stubbornness quickly ruled out the idea before he could take action. He watched in silence as the boy approached his door, barely registering the movement of his padawan’s hands clamping over his stomach as he slightly doubled over in what seemed like discomfort before rapidly disappearing inside his bedroom while softly shutting the door behind him, leaving the Jedi Master alone in an empty kitchen.</p><p>Qui-Gon’s frown deepened, unhappy with the way his Padawan had reacted. He had expected the boy’s fiery spirit to return; to see those blazing sapphire blue eyes narrow in fury and mouth curl up in disgust before whirling around to retreat to his room, violently slamming the door shut behind him. </p><p>But Obi-Wan hadn’t done this at all.</p><p>Instead, he had gone off quietly, the wounded look etched on his face so clear it left the Jedi Master feeling confused. His initial plan had been to allow his Padawan to express his anger, let him fume over it for a few hours in his quarters, then forgive the boy when he timidly emerged from his bedroom, begging for a second chance. But now, as he stared at the locked door that led to the young Jedi, Qui-Gon felt a deep, sinking sensation inside his heart that informed him his plan would not end up the way he thought it would.</p><p>
  <em> Perhaps I should approach him first. </em>
</p><p>No, he couldn’t. It was evident that Obi-Wan would despise the mere sight of his master’s face at the moment, thus, approaching him would not be very wise. Qui-Gon sighed and collapsed back into his chair, folding his arms over the granite counter. Their discussion would have to wait, he thought sullenly. </p><p>His com-link then spurred to life, causing the Jedi Master to produce it from his belt. Accepting the incoming transmission a quick moment later, he curiously wondered who wanted to contact him at such a late hour. He blinked in surprise upon hearing an old friend’s voice.</p><p>“Want to meet for a late dinner in my apartment?”</p><p>Qui-Gon concealed a smirk even while being the only person in the kitchen. “You haven’t eaten yet, Mace? You do know what time it is, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I do.” The dark-skinned Jedi’s voice was dry over the transmission, much to his friend’s amusement. “I just simply know that <em>you</em> haven’t had a meal yet.”</p><p>“What makes you think that?” Qui-Gon asked innocently.</p><p>“Just get over here,” Mace snapped, followed by a long sigh. “Even bring Obi-Wan if you’d like, I don’t care.”</p><p>“I think my Padawan will be staying in his quarters for the remainder of the night,” Qui-Gon informed him, unaware of the bitterness laced in his voice. A short pause, then, “I’ll be over there in a few.”</p><p>When he arrived at his friend’s doorstep a few minutes later and prepared himself to knock, he blinked when it suddenly opened, revealing the dark-skinned Jedi expectantly standing behind it, as if he had been waiting there for a lifetime. With a quick shallow nod, Mace Windu ushered Qui-Gon inside, closing the door behind him as the two made their way to the kitchen where the finishing touches of an appetizing meal were being made. When the two Jedi sat down at the table a short while later, hungrily digging into their dinner, of course Qui-Gon felt a sudden urge to tease his friend for his talent.</p><p>“You really <em> are </em> gifted when it comes to the culinary arts, Mace,” he mused happily. “Sometimes I even wonder if you should have taken on a cooking profession than the role of Jedi Master. Perhaps it would have suited you more.”</p><p>Mace’s brown eyes darkened even more, if that was even possible. “You’d best shut your mouth if you ever want to be served a meal here again,” he replied sharply.</p><p>Qui-Gon broke into a short laugh. “No need to get all defensive,” he said cheekily.</p><p>Triumph washed over him when a small smile finally tugged at the corners of his friend’s mouth as a short breath of laughter escaped him. Nothing made Qui-Gon feel more proud when he succeeded in making the Master of the Order himself snort or chuckle.</p><p>“How’s Obi-Wan holding up?” Mace asked through a mouthful of food. “Does he have his own dinner?”</p><p>Qui-Gon blinked at the question, inwardly giving a wince when he realized that he hadn’t even informed his Padawan that he was planning on leaving their apartment, thus, leaving the boy with no meal. He was then suddenly struck with a recollection of Obi-Wan sharing with him hours earlier that he hadn’t had much of an appetite lately and gave a sigh of relief at this. </p><p>“No, but if he wants some food, he can just warm up some leftovers,” Qui-Gon assured Mace confidently as he casually took a large bite of his meal. “Besides, he told me before that he hasn’t been very hungry recently.”</p><p>The dark-skinned Jedi shot him a quizzical look in response. “Qui-Gon, do you even know your Padawan? Obi-Wan has one of the most highest metabolisms I’ve ever seen, and I’m not even his master.”</p><p>“He’s fine,” Qui-Gon said dismissively. “I’m sure he’s just tired.”</p><p>Something like suspicion lingered in Mace’s features for a long moment before he seemingly shrugged it off. “Well, how did he take his punishment, then?” He asked, stern gaze returning back to his food.</p><p>Qui-Gon tensed at the word ‘punishment’. He had confidently assured his Padawan earlier that he indeed <em> wasn’t </em> being punished, only taught a lesson, but it was now clear that his own opinion differentiated from Obi-Wan’s <em> and </em> the Council’s. </p><p>“Not very well,” he admitted with a weary sigh. “Upon returning to our apartment after the debriefing, he had a large outburst in the kitchen, but I’m certain it will pass.”</p><p>Mace shook his head slowly, almost as if in denial. “Obi-Wan has thrived so greatly in learning how to manage his anger. He hasn’t had an episode like this in years. What do you think triggered it this time?”</p><p>Absentmindedly stroking his beard, Qui-Gon gave another tired exhale. “I’m not sure,” he confessed, then adding, “This entire mission has been such a strange ordeal. He wasn’t behaving as his usual self, and for a moment I did consider discussing it with him but then ended up dismissing it as teenage behavior.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Mace murmured, gaze distant. “Is he well?”</p><p>“Of course he is,” Qui-Gon replied instantly, horribly offended his friend would ask such a question. “If he wasn’t, he surely would tell me.</p><p>“Are his shields lowered or guarded?”</p><p>Sighing in impatience, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and reached out to his apprentice through their special bond in the Force, nearly wincing when he felt as if he had slammed into a stone wall. Jerking away as his lids reopened, he turned to Mace, deep blue eyes a bit wide in shock.</p><p>“What happened?” His friend asked.</p><p>Qui-Gon slumped back in his chair, gaze flooded with anxiety. “He’s blocking me out entirely,” he shared softly, voice almost a whisper. “I can’t sense him. Not even a little.”</p><p>“Is he doing this because he’s angry with you or because he's hiding something?” Mace’s tone was hinted with wariness.</p><p>“I assumed it was just because of our argument, but now I feel like something isn’t right.” As a painful stab of fear crept up his chest, Qui-Gon blew out a shaky breath in hopes to ease his discomfort. “I am unable to sense it through our bond as he is shielding from me, but the fact that he is doing so proves that something is terribly wrong.”</p><p>Mace’s dark eyes locked intently with his. “We need to go check on him.”</p><p>Never agreeing with his friend more than he did then, Qui-Gon jumped out of his chair and hurried to the door, the Master of the Order right on his heels. Just a few short moments later the two Jedi were making their way down the dark corridors of the Temple, fully intent on reaching the young boy as soon as possible. Only when Mace sent his friend a tendril of calm and peace through the Force did Qui-Gon realize how labored and uneven his breaths were.</p><p>He was panicking.</p><p>There was no need to panic, he reprimanded himself. For all he knew, Obi-Wan was simply shielding because he was still angry with his master and didn’t want to be disturbed. Yes, that was most likely the most reasonable explanation. Shaking his head as he shook the dark thoughts from his mind, Qui-Gon continuously assured himself that he was already stressing over something he wasn’t even fully sure that had happened. There could be no jumping to conclusions.</p><p>Upon arriving at his shared apartment a seemingly long while later, the Jedi Master didn’t even hesitate for a single moment as he unlocked the door with a simple wave of his hand. On a normal basis, Mace would give him a dirty look for frivolous use of the Force, but his friend didn’t even seem the slightest bit bothered by his actions as they tore inside the apartment shortly afterward.</p><p>The cold darkness they were instantly enshrouded in upon stepping inside did nothing to ease Qui-Gon’s jittery nerves. </p><p>“Padawan?” He called out, voice eerily bouncing off the walls around them. “Are you here?”</p><p>Silence was his response.</p><p>Turning to give Mace an assuring smile, Qui-Gon was surprised when a small, breathless laugh came out instead. “I left the apartment like this,” he claimed, his tone sounding somewhat weak. “Obi-Wan has been in his bedroom the entire time I’ve been gone. Of course he wouldn’t answer if I called him from out here.”</p><p>Mace’s expression was unreadable. “Let’s check his quarters.”</p><p>With a feeble nod, Qui-Gon trailed after his friend, unaware of the flinch he gave when the dark-skinned Jedi knocked loudly on the door. “Obi-Wan, this is Mace Windu and your master. Please open up. We just want to check on you.”</p><p>After another long pause of silence, Mace determinedly tried again. “Open up, Obi-Wan,” he instructed firmly. “That is an order.”</p><p>Finally realizing with great fear that his Padawan would not respond or perhaps simply couldn’t even hear them, Qui-Gon placed a hand on the doorknob, growling in frustration at the discovery that it was locked. However, this time, it was Mace who used the Force to barge inside, aggressively palming the door open as the two Jedi tumbled into the boy’s quarters, simultaneously gasping in shock at the scene displayed before them.</p><p>“Padawan!” </p><p>Obi-Wan was sprawled on the floor, laying on his stomach, completely lifeless. A shattered datapad sat deserted beside him, as if he had been holding and dropped it before he collapsed. The entire scene shook Qui-Gon to the bone, and without hesitation, he rushed to his Padawan’s side, mouth hanging open in shock.</p><p>“Obi-Wan!” He rolled the boy over on his back, hands clasping his shoulders as he shook his apprentice violently. “Obi-Wan, answer me!”</p><p>The boy was unresponsive. He flopped about limply in his master’s grasp, eyes staying firmly closed. After several more moments of violently trying to wake Obi-Wan with aggressive shaking, the elder Jedi finally came to the conclusion that the boy was not even the slightest bit aware of his attempts, gasping in horror when his Padawan’s head snapped back so sharply the muscles in his neck popped.</p><p>“Qui-Gon, stop!” Mace barked, jerking the other Jedi from his act of pure panic. “You’re hurting him!”</p><p>Qui-Gon then pulled his Padawan into his lap as he placed a finger to his neck to check for a purse, sighing in relief when he found one, only to jerk away with a wince at the heat radiating from his skin. Mace was by Obi-Wan’s other side only a moment later, mimicking his friend’s motions with a grimace.</p><p>“He’s burning up,” the dark-skinned Jedi pointed out, eyes slightly wide.</p><p>Qui-Gon let out a shaky breath as he cupped the boy’s cheek, staring into his sleeping face. Obi-Wan’s pallor was no longer the frighteningly pale shade it had been earlier during their argument; instead, it had returned to its usual sandy-beige color but with the exception of his brightly flushed cheeks, an obvious indication of a severe fever.</p><p>“He’s sick,” the Jedi Master murmured worriedly. “He needs the healers.”</p><p>“I’ll run ahead and contact Vokara Che.” Mace leapt to his feet, gaze never leaving the unconscious boy laying in his master’s lap. “That way, when you arrive with him, the healers will have all the preparations ready.” Then, before Qui-Gon could utter a word, his friend darted out of the room and apartment, leaving him with the terrifyingly still, silent form of his Padawan.</p><p>Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around his apprentice’s torso before lifting him up into the air and cradling him like a small child, hugging the boy close to his chest. Obi-Wan’s head rolled across the elder Jedi’s shoulder before falling back limply, causing Qui-Gon to wince. Lifting one strong hand to support his Padawan’s neck like he would an infant, the master slightly gasped when a soft moan escaped Obi-Wan’s mouth.</p><p>“I know, I know, Padawan,” he hushed the boy softly as he hurried out of the quarters and into the corridors, the helpless sound shattering his very insides. “Everything will be alright.”</p><p>Force, what had he done to the boy?</p><p>As the master raced through the dark Temple halls, he was then flooded with gratefulness at the late hour. During this time, nearly every Jedi was peacefully asleep in their apartments, thus, no one would witness the scene taking place in the corridors. The Jedi Master was careful not to jostle his Padawan’s limp body as he ran, but a small part of him felt thankful that the boy was unconscious. If Obi-Wan had been awake to know Qui-Gon had carried him through the Temple like an infant, he would be mortified, but in all honesty, the Jedi Master didn’t plan on repositioning the young Padawan in his arms anytime soon to save the boy’s ego. Time was running short, he knew. And he had no desire to waste however much Obi-Wan had left.    </p><p>“Stay with me, little one,” Qui-Gon whispered into the boy’s ear, although he was certain his words would go unheard. “Just hold on. Everything will be perfectly fine.”</p><p>And as the Jedi Master finally arrived at the Halls of Healing, Padawan firmly being held in his arms, he couldn’t help but wonder how true his own statement would turn out to be.     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope I left you in suspense! *evil laughter*</p><p>Next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bant Eerin had been approached by head healer Vokara Che herself as an invitation to spend a few days working in the medical ward while her master was gone on a mission, she had been quick to jump at the offer. The Mon Calamari had always admired the art of healing—even as a youngling in the crèche. She didn’t have a clue as to why it fascinated her so much, but all she knew was that she wanted to be trained how to perform such Force abilities one day. </p><p>Master Tahl had promised Bant she would—most likely when the young Padawan was older—but sadly never got the chance. When the Noorian had died two years earlier, the Mon Calamari felt as if her entire world was coming to an end. The bond she had shared with her master had been so special and precious that losing it so abruptly had been heartbreaking and nearly shattered her very insides. Left masterless, countless quiet, empty times passed where Bant was sure that she was truly alone.</p><p>But Obi-Wan’s bright and beautiful presence in the Force was a constant reminder that she indeed wasn’t. </p><p>He had been there for her the entirety of their lives. The moment the boy had learned of Master Tahl’s passing, his already kind and compassionate soul softened even more as he cared for his grieving friend, which Bant was sure couldn’t be possible until ending up being proved mistaken. His company was what truly saved and helped heal her broken spirit, she knew. </p><p>The Mon Calamari would eternally be in Obi-Wan’s thanks for the countless hours he had spent by her side as she cried in his shoulder, mourning for the terrible loss of her master. He had been silent as he listened to her vent frustratingly out to the Force for seemingly abandoning her, and only when she was finished did he speak and offer his own words of wisdom. Then, he would soothingly rub her back, his side pressed against hers as she drifted off into the night, far too exhausted from helplessly sobbing. And when she woke with a start from nightmares that plagued her sleep, he was there, reminding her that never had he left her, and there he would always remain.</p><p>“<em>I’ll always be here.</em>” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft and tender as it floated across Bant’s memory. “<em>Never doubt that for even a moment.</em>”</p><p>The boy had always been her foundation, helping her continue to stand when she faltered. Of course there had been times where she had witnessed him during difficult times of his life, but not once did he ever allow his discouragement to consume him. He was so full of light that sometimes the Mon Calamari forgot he was human and was certain he would never break.</p><p>But now, as she stared down at the unconscious form of Obi-Wan lying helplessly on a medcot, Bant was struck to the bone as she realized how wrong she had been. </p><p>The hour was late when Master Che had finally informed her that she was free to return to her quarters for the remainder of the night. As a short-term-healer-trainee while her new master was away on an assignment, the Mon Calamari had spent the majority of the day serving her fellow patients meals and simply conversing with them, fully aware that the Halls of Healing could be quite lonely at times. She wasn’t experienced enough yet to be performing treatments or identifying diagnoses, but she didn’t mind one bit. Master Fisto—her new guardian and teacher—was to be absent for only a few days and would be returning soon, yet Bant was grateful for the distraction given to her. She was enjoying herself far more than she had in a long time.</p><p>Then, as the Mon Calamari entered the waiting room, robe slung over her shoulder as she prepared to leave, the doors had swung open to reveal Master Jinn carrying the limp form of his Padawan in his arms, face contorted in panic. The sight made Bant’s chest tighten as she instantly realized there was no way she was leaving now. Not when Obi-Wan needed her.</p><p>“He needs help!” Qui-Gon had shouted, voice ringing loudly in the room. “He’s very sick!”</p><p>A few other fellow healers that had been making plans on leaving as well sprung into action, hurriedly rushing over to the Jedi Master to take his Padawan from him. But the moment one of them laid even a hand on Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon jerked back sharply with a scowl and hugged the boy close to his chest, as if he were his most prized possession. “<em>I’ll </em> carry him, just lead me to a room where I can set him down! He’s running out of time!”</p><p>A young male healer that had just slipped past the medical doors nodded in understanding. “Master Windu has already informed us of the situation. Please follow me this way.”          </p><p>Panic crept up Bant’s chest. She didn’t hesitate upon following Qui-Gon through the halls and to the nearest medical room, where they found Masters Che and Windu patiently waiting for them. Qui-Gon gently laid his Padawan on the medcot, hand under the boy’s neck to prevent it from lolling to the side. The sight warmed the Mon Calamari’s heart. It was evident that Master Jinn cared deeply for Obi-Wan—far more than he would ever admit.</p><p>The head healer was at the boy’s side in an instant, ocean blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Bant sensed that the Twi’lek was examining Obi-Wan through the Force and was silent as she waited for the diagnosis, desperate to hear something, <em> anything</em>. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Master Che’s gaze drifted back up to an uneasy Qui-Gon.</p><p>“We need to run some tests,” she informed him seriously. “It is critical that you leave.” Eyes drifting to Master Windu at her side, she added, “You too.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Qui-Gon exclaimed, features twisted in disbelief. “I can’t leave him!”</p><p>“You must,” Master Che insisted. “<em>Now</em>.”</p><p>“But he needs me!”</p><p>“Qui-Gon.” Master Windu placed a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder, tone much more soft than the head healer’s. “Let’s just go and leave them to their jobs in peace. They know what they’re doing.”</p><p>Master Jinn stood frozen in place, hand still protectively under Obi-Wan’s neck. Only after receiving a stern glare from Master Che did he finally cave in, giving a large sigh as he dutifully stepped away from the medcot, the gentle hold on his Padawan slowly loosening. Master Windu quickly ushered his friend from the room after that, leaving with a soft shut of the door. Bant looked up to meet the head healer’s gaze, unsure of what she should do. Part of her feared she would be forced out just the way Qui-Gon had.</p><p>“I’d like you to stay, Miss Eerin.” Master Che sent her the smallest of smiles. </p><p>The Mon Calamari was unaware of the relief flooding her face. “Thank you,” she replied quietly, but then, “Why?”</p><p>The Twi’lek stared at her intently. “I can sense your friendship with this boy within the Force. You care about him a great deal.” It wasn’t a question. “Thus, I believe it is only fair that you are the one here to comfort and console him, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Bant truly felt flattered by the statement, but another question lingered at the top of her tongue. “But...wouldn’t his own master also be a good choice?”</p><p>Master Che’s bright eyes strangely darkened at this. “Not at the moment, he wouldn’t,” she muttered, so quietly the Mon Calamari almost didn’t catch it. She was about to ask the healer to elaborate on her vague response, but before she could, the Twi’lek gave her orders.</p><p>“Sit beside him and comfort him, Bant. It’s all you can do.” Then, turning to her fellow healers who had just swept inside the room, she nodded in expectation. “Begin running tests, and find out what’s wrong. You know the drill.”</p><p>Bant watched in awe as the healers expertly sprung into action while they prepared their supplies and machines. Obi-Wan was stripped of his tunic to help break his raging fever and lay shirtless on the medcot, his trousers and boots the only remains of clothing he wore. His skin was shiny and glistened with a large coat of sweat. The Mon Calamari couldn’t help but stare at his exposed chest, marveling at his perfectly built body. He was incredibly lean, but the lines of his muscles were defined, an indication of his exceptional athletic ability and endurance. It then occurred to Bant that she hadn’t seen Obi-Wan in months; it was now so common these days for the boy to be absent from the Temple alongside his master while they completed mission after mission, never having enough time to stop. It seemed as if the duo was always gone, the Mon Calamari thought bitterly. When would the boy ever be granted a day of rest?</p><p>She was jerked from her haze when a healer handed her a cool, damp washcloth. “Place this on his forehead,” she instructed her. “It will help break his fever.”</p><p>Nodding obediently, the Mon Calamari accepted the material and repositioned Obi-Wan’s head so it was lying comfortably on the pillow. As she placed the cloth above his eyes, she couldn’t help but smile when the boy let out a soft moan, leaning into the cool touch even in unconsciousness.</p><p>“Does that feel better, Obi?” Bant asked gently. “I bet it does.”</p><p>As she expected, there was no reply, but she didn’t mind. Scooting closer to the boy, the Mon Calamari snuggled in at his side as she wrapped one arm around his neck, ignoring the looks she received from healers as they worked. She had received orders from Master Che herself, and she wasn’t about to ignore them.     </p><p>Bant watched as a healer extended Obi-Wan’s limp arm and extracted an IV, hanging the saline bag directly above his head before turning and striding away. Releasing a tired sigh, the Mon Calamari studied the boy’s sleeping face, which to her disappointment, hadn’t moved even a fraction of an inch since he arrived. Obi-Wan’s eyes remained stubbornly closed, and his features were slack and relaxed in unconsciousness, as if he didn’t have a care in the world, but Bant knew better. The bright gleam of his skin instantly gave him away. </p><p>Tenderly dabbing his face with the washcloth, the Mon Calamari sat up and hovered over the prone form of her friend, worried frown visibly deepening. He looked so…helpless. She resisted the urge to stroke his ginger hair and decided on a caring caress of his cheek, instead, suddenly smiling at the mere thought of had the boy been awake, Obi-Wan would make a face of disgust while jerking away to narrowly miss the gentle gesture, only to break into laughter moments later.</p><p>What she would give to see that face, conscious and fully alert, grinning so brightly it was almost blinding. </p><p>And how she had taken it for granted.</p><p>“Hang in there, Obi,” Bant murmured quietly. “You have to get through this.”</p><p>Feeling her tears begin the surface, she fiercely wiped them away at the thought of losing her best friend so soon after her master. She wasn’t sure she would get through it if it happened.</p><p>“I need you.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was already far past midnight.</p><p>His knee was bobbing up and down. His fingers were drumming on the armrest of his chair rhythmically. His deep blue eyes were glazed over and unfocused as they stared into the depths of absolutely nothing. </p><p>He wouldn’t be able to sit through this torment much longer. It was as if he were a ticking bomb, anxiously waiting to detonate and cause chaos and mayhem everywhere he turned. Meditation had failed him, leaving his emotions miserably suppressed inside as they were desperate to escape and be unleashed into the world. </p><p>That would be a nightmare, he thought with a grimace.</p><p>“For Force’s sake, Qui-Gon, take a deep breath and relax, would you?”</p><p>He turned to face Mace Windu sitting beside him with a glare. “You don’t think I’ve tried that?” He shot back. “It’s not working!”</p><p>“You’re about to pass out,” the dark-skinned Jedi pointed out. “I can feel your anxiety as if it were mine. Didn’t your master teach you to shield?” </p><p>“Of course he did.” Qui-Gon was nearly seething. “And I have succeeded in doing so nearly every time, <em> Mace</em>. The situation now is entirely different, and you know it.”</p><p>“You need to focus,” Mace informed him patiently. “Don’t let your fear cloud your judgement, my friend. Obi-Wan’s life now lies in the hands of the Force, and as a Jedi, you mustn’t worry anymore and just trust it instead.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to do that!” Qui-Gon was on his feet now, pacing the waiting room restlessly as he methodically stroked his beard. “He is my Padawan, therefore, he is my responsibility.”</p><p>“Stressing about Obi-Wan will only do you more harm than good.” Mace tiredly rubbed a hand over his face, clearly fighting to keep his eyes open, before adding, “And besides, it gives you grey hair. If you continue to burden yourself with your anxieties to the point where it becomes unhealthy, I guarantee you that your already-silvering hair and beard will be white by the end of the week.”</p><p>Qui-Gon cocked his own brow at his friend’s attempted slam. “How would you know that?” He asked bluntly. “Haven’t you been bald since you came out of the crèche?”</p><p>Mace’s expression instantly hardened at the remark, but it turned into a weary sigh as he scrubbed another hand over his eyes, not even bothering to argue. “It’s very obvious where your Padawan gets his sarcasm from.”</p><p>“I’m afraid he had it long before he ever became my apprentice,” Qui-Gon said teasingly.</p><p>“I suppose that’s true,” Mace mumbled. “He was the number-one troublemaker in the entire Temple as a youngling.”</p><p>“Indeed he was.” Qui-Gon sunk back into his chair, burying his head in his hands. A long pause, then, “How long until we get some news? They’ve been in there for over an hour!”</p><p>“Patient, you must be, Qui-Gon.”</p><p>The Jedi Master’s head jerked up at the voice and he startled, surprised to see the small form of Yoda standing before him, wooden cane in hand.</p><p>“Master Yoda?” He asked incredulously. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“A great disturbance in the Force, I sensed.” The small green troll crawled up to the chair beside Qui-Gon and crossed his legs, golden eyes steady and calm. “In much pain, young Kenobi is.”</p><p>Qui-Gon couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping his mouth at the statement. “He’s in pain?” He sputtered our breathlessly, chest tightening at the mere thought of his Padawan in agony. Why did it have to be Obi-Wan? Why couldn’t it be him instead?</p><p>“Sense him through your bond, you cannot?”</p><p>Shame surged through Qui-Gon’s body at the question, knowing his answer would not be one the Grandmaster liked. “No,” he admitted weakly. “His shields were already like stone walls before he collapsed, but now that he’s unconscious, he couldn’t even let me in if he tried.”</p><p>If he hadn’t been staring at Yoda so intently, Qui-Gon would have completely missed the slight narrow of the Grandmaster’s eyes and the way his face clouded for a short moment before returning to its usual calm. “At odds, the two of you were?”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s jaw snapped shut in response. There was no way he would inform Yoda of the argument he had endured with his Padawan. The Grandmaster would end up being very displeased with him for allowing his emotions to burst through the surface—especially after the Council had just berated Obi-Wan for doing the same thing. At worst, Yoda would likely give Qui-Gon a forty-five minute lecture on the lesson of hypocrisy—a lecture the Jedi had no desire to listen to. He inwardly slapped himself when he remembered that he had allowed his Padawan to suffer through a miserably long interrogation session and didn’t even offer one word of support or wisdom to the boy. </p><p>
  <em> What is wrong with me?  </em>
</p><p>Never would he leave his Padawan to suffer the wrath of the Council again. Next time he would stand by Obi-Wan’s side as an anchor, even if he didn’t agree with the boy’s methods. He was fully aware of how scrutinizing the Council could be at times; after all, he was the maverick of the entire Order. When <em> wasn’t </em> he being criticized by his fellow Jedi left and right?</p><p>Shoving his thoughts back to the present, Qui-Gon then swore to himself that he would never leave his Padawan to the wolves again. Next time he would assure the boy that he indeed was on his side—and always would be.</p><p>If there even <em> was </em> a next time. </p><p>Horrified by this thought, Qui-Gon tried to conceal a gasp—but to no avail—just as the door leading to the medical ward swung open to reveal Vokara Che. Her weary, ocean blue eyes scanned the empty room before landing on the three Jedi huddled in the corner. Qui-Gon watched as the Twi’lek took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and made her way towards them confidently.</p><p>“How is he?” He asked desperately before the head healer could even utter a word.</p><p>Master Che’s expression darkened as she placed a comforting hand on the Jedi’s shoulder. However, the gesture did nothing to soothe his nerves, instead only jostling them up more. What did her hand on his shoulder symbolize?</p><p>“We’ve finished running the tests,” she informed the three masters somberly before her gaze shifted back to Qui-Gon. “Your Padawan has a severe case of the Varelian flu.”</p><p>Another gasp from the anxious Jedi Master. “Varelian flu?” He echoed, placing a hand over his mouth in disbelief. “How…?”</p><p>“He must have contracted it on your last mission.” Master Che fixed him with a concerned expression. “You two were on the planet of Varelia, were you not?” After receiving a stiff nod from Qui-Gon, the head healer’s demeanor suddenly shifted in the Force, ranging from calm and collected to almost hesitant, which was very strange for her as she was usually so regal and strong.</p><p>“More to say, you have?” Yoda asked.</p><p>The Twi’lek nodded in confirmation. “The tests prove that he has shown symptoms of having the virus for several days now,” she revealed slowly.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Qui-Gon snapped, features hardening at the statement. “That can't be true. He’s been in perfect health for as long as I can remember.”</p><p>“Deceive you, he did,” Yoda contemplated quietly. “Tight, young Kenobi’s shields have been as of lately.”</p><p>“That’s only because he was angry with me,” Qui-Gon insisted. “But he would never hide something as severe as an <em> illness</em>. He knows better than that.”</p><p>“Did you not say he wasn’t behaving like himself on the mission?” Mace Windu stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps he knew something was wrong but refused to tell you.”</p><p>Qui-Gon fell silent, his deep blue gaze drifting to his brown combat boots. He tried to convince himself that these accusations and theories were completely false, but the more he thought about it, the more they made sense. Everything was finally coming together. Obi-Wan’s strange behavior, inability to conceal and release his emotions, lack of appetite—they were all noticeable things that the Jedi Master should have picked up on much earlier. On a normal basis, his Padawan was able to maintain his emotions so well and seemingly with ease, but the past few days had proved otherwise. Qui-Gon was even willing to admit to himself that he was proud of the boy—that was until their mission to Varelia.</p><p>Almost instantly at the start of their assignment, he had taken notice that something was slightly off about Obi-Wan. But when he began to gently prod at his Padawan’s shields and even went as far as asking what was wrong, the boy had grimly shook his head and given him a small smile that looked extremely forced before stating that he was perfectly fine. Of course Qui-Gon still felt skeptical, but hoping that Obi-Wan would eventually feel comfortable to approach his master <em>himself, </em>he let it slide and just assumed nothing serious was wrong. He had also noted that the boy seemed far more fatigued than usual and occasionally complained of headaches, but after sending him to bed early with a cup of tea during the first of the four rotations they spent at the Varelian Sun Palace, his Padawan had resurfaced the next morning looking as healthy as ever. </p><p>And by the time their mission was dangerously nearing its end, Qui-Gon had almost forgotten about Obi-Wan’s strange behavior until he pulled that stunt of his. The action had shocked the Jedi Master so much he feared it had to with the boy’s newfound friendship with the young senator they were assigned to protect and that it had blossomed into something much more, but after the daring rescue, Obi-Wan had made it evident that the senator’s feelings were only one-sided, much to her clear disappointment.</p><p>Still, Obi-Wan’s behavior was beginning to concern Qui-Gon a great deal. He attempted to discuss it with the boy on their flight home, but even after the standard ‘yes, Master’ and another small smile, it was clear that he and his Padawan weren’t seeing eye to eye. As much as he despised the mere thought of it, Qui-Gon knew they would have to confide in the Council about this. Obi-Wan needed to become aware of his mistakes and how to fix them.</p><p>He had felt only a flicker of guilt as he watched the boy be interrogated by the Jedi Council, but the moment they had warned Obi-Wan that he was on the verge of dangerously flirting with the Dark side, flashes of memories of Xanatos came flooding into his mind faster than he could process. The shock was then bitterly replaced with anger—anger at his current Padawan for reminding him so much of his fallen apprentice. </p><p>And finally, the heated argument that had taken place between the duo was what had Qui-Gon seriously worried for Obi-Wan’s well-being. The thought of his soft, caring, compassionate, good-hearted Padawan losing himself to the Dark side had the Jedi Master reeling. He couldn’t allow that to happen. He needed to get through to the boy <em> somehow</em>.</p><p>And then the moment the words left his mouth, Qui-Gon eerily felt something shift within the beautifully woven and strong bond he shared with Obi-Wan. The horror etched on the boy’s face was an image he would be plagued with for the rest of his days. The Jedi Master then recalled the strange but subtle movements his Padawan had made during their argument—the fierce swipe of his sweaty brow, the uncharacteristically pale pallor of his usual sandy-beige skin, the slight tremor of his lips, the tight grasp of his stomach as he doubled over, face contorted in affliction—and would have smacked himself had he not had an audience. How could he have so greatly failed to see that Obi-Wan was truly suffering?</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Qui-Gon asked softly, his voice barely a whisper.</p><p>“At odds, the two of you were, were you not?” Yoda repeated, golden eyes reflecting what looked like disappointment.</p><p>“He was slightly irritable and quick tempered on our mission, but I just dismissed it as teenage behavior,” Qui-Gon admitted. “By the time we arrived back at the Temple, we were in a difficult place. Obi-Wan had already complained of headaches and fatigue a few times on Varelia, but by the time we returned, he said nothing. I then naturally assumed that everything was fine.”</p><p>“Independent, young Obi-Wan has become,” Yoda stated, green ears drooping a bit. “Want to burden you, he did not.”</p><p>Master Che nodded in agreement. “His shields are as hard as a rock and nearly impossible to break through—this is why we’ve been unsuccessful in trying to wake him. He used the Force for several days to maintain his energy and give off the appearance of being healthy until his young body finally couldn’t handle all the stress and shut down as a result.”</p><p>“But he would <em> never </em> be a burden to me!” Qui-Gon exclaimed, eyes wide in horror. “Why in Force’s sake would he think such a thing?”</p><p>“The virus has the potential to change the way a person acts and even thinks,” the Twi’lek offered. “Even the calmest beings in the galaxy can turn into the most irritable and reckless ones if infected. This may provide an answer when it comes to Obi-Wan’s behavior as of lately.”</p><p>Stomach sinking in dread, Qui-Gon saw Mace and Yoda share a wary glance from his peripheral vision. This was all his fault. Obi-Wan had been acting strange because of a virus running its course through his body, and he had been <em> punished </em> for it.</p><p>“When he wakes, discuss this with your Padawan, you should,” Yoda suggested. “Sense I do, that Obi-Wan still feels greatly rejected by you. Let go of your former Padawan, Xanatos, you have not.”</p><p>It suddenly felt as if an eerie breeze had flitted across the dark, tense and silent room, making Qui-Gon shiver. He felt Vokara Che and Mace’s gazes dart away from him awkwardly and attempted to rid the flush from his cheeks of embarrassment but had no such luck. His first instinct was to deny the harsh accusation, but he quickly found it to be true. Why else had he used Xanatos as leverage to get through to Obi-Wan? </p><p>Clearing her throat rather awkwardly, Master Che broke the silence. “Perhaps you’d like to see him?” She asked. “As I mentioned earlier, he hasn’t awoken yet, but I’m sure he’d appreciate the company if he knew.”</p><p>Was that even a question? Qui-Gon nodded eagerly and rose from his chair as he followed the Twi’lek through the Halls of Healing, Mace and Yoda right on his heels. Upon arriving at the room, the Jedi Master felt himself begin to tremble. What would he see? Would his Padawan be tangled in countless wires, IV’s, or even a ventilator—so still that he already appeared dead?</p><p>He wasn’t sure he could face it.</p><p>As Master Che palmed the door open, Qui-Gon instantly relaxed at the sight, being one that he had not expected, but most certainly welcomed. </p><p>The room was empty save for two forms lying on the bed. All of the healers had been cleared out, their machines and supplies going with them. The lights were dim, giving the white walls a dreary, grayish glow in the darkness. As if sensing the gloomy aura, Master Che lit a candle and set it beside the nightstand, but in all honesty, it only made Qui-Gon more anxious. The flickering light almost reminded him of a…vigil.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s condition couldn’t be this serious, could it?</p><p>His Padawan was lying on the bed, and Bant was beside him, her hand under his neck supporting his head. Both were asleep and appeared peaceful, the silk covers coming up to their waists. The boy was shirtless, his chest and face glowing in sweat brightly. An IV was extracted in his arm, and the drip hung over his head. Qui-Gon quietly approached the resting youths and stared down at them, his anxious eyes instantly softening at the sight.</p><p>“His fever hasn’t broken yet, has it?” He asked quietly, his tone full of concern.</p><p>Master Che sighed heavily and shook her head. “No. I’m afraid there’s nothing more we can do for him.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s head jerked up at this, pure fear raking through his veins. “What do you mean?” He questioned sharply, deep blue eyes wide in horror.</p><p>“The Varelian flu is not to be taken lightly,” the Twi’lek informed him seriously. “It attacks the digestive and respiratory system and can be fatal in some extreme cases. Unfortunately, it’s far too late for Obi-Wan to be treated properly. He didn’t come in time. The only thing we can do now is hope that he makes a miraculous recovery and his fever breaks.”</p><p>The Jedi Master shook his head in denial. “There must be something you can do.”</p><p>Master Che gave him a look of sympathy. “I cannot. If we had known of his condition earlier, we could have given him medication, but the virus is too far within his system now to try. It could kill him.”</p><p>“But he’s only complained of stomach pain,” Qui-Gon protested. “Not once has he struggled in trying to breathe. That has to be some good news, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“It depends.” The Twi’lek’s gaze drifted from the Jedi Master to the two sleeping bodies on the bed, having not been even the slightest bit disturbed by the conversation being held. “The virus can either attack both systems—which is highly common—or just one. Either one can be just as bad as the other, so there’s not really much to tell, other than hope that Obi-Wan’s case here isn’t too severe.”</p><p>“Is it contagious?” Mace asked, instantly earning a hard glare from Qui-Gon.</p><p>“You’ll be glad to hear it isn’t.” It was clear that Master Che was suppressing a small smirk before her expression smoothed out into the standard calm. “The virus comes from a plant—the <em> Susa,</em> to be exact—and cannot be contracted unless the victim inhales the spores of the plant, which happen to be extremely toxic. Thus, the only way for Obi-Wan to contract the virus means that somehow, during your mission, he came across a Susa and unknowingly inhaled its fumes.”</p><p>“What?” Qui-Gon snorted, almost amused. “When in Force’s sake could he have done that? He was by my side nearly the entirety of the mission—“ his voice then faded, deep blue eyes slightly widening at his realization. “Meditation. Upon our first night arriving at the palace, he left for the gardens in hopes to meditate.”</p><p>Master Che nodded. “That explains why you didn’t contract it as well, then.”</p><p>Qui-Gon was nearly fuming now. “And you mean to tell me that the Varelians are not aware that the extremely dangerous, toxic, and fatal Susa lives in their <em> own </em> palace garden?” He groaned in frustration, harshly swiping a hand over his tired face. “Why hasn’t anyone else there contracted the virus, then? They deserve it!”</p><p>“Enough, Qui-Gon,” Mace snapped. “What’s done is done. You can’t dwell on the past.”</p><p>“After all my Padawan and I have been through together, <em> this </em> could be what possibly rips us apart? A single karking <em>plant?!</em>” As much as the Jedi Master was seething, a small part of him thought it amusing that <em> him, </em>above all Jedi, a man who solely followed the living Force and all its creatures, wanted nothing more than to yank that horrid plant straight up from the ground and tear it into pieces until nothing but mutilated remains were left. </p><p>He instantly felt a stab of guilt for thinking such violent things and silently berated himself for it.</p><p>Little did he know, his nearly-on-the-verge-of-shouting-antics would jerk Bant awake, and the Mon Calamari’s grey eyes snapped open, clearly startled. She blinked sleepily at Qui-Gon before her gaze focused on the three elder Jedi behind him, and she leapt to her feet, almost stumbling on the way.</p><p>“Masters!” She exclaimed, gaping at all of them in horror before beginning to sputter. “I’m sorry I fell asleep! It’s just that…I, um…he was…well…”</p><p>“Relax, Padawan,” Master Che coaxed her gently. “There is nothing to be ashamed of. I know you’re tired, and you’ve done your job. You are free to return to your quarters to rest.”</p><p>Bant shook her head convincingly. “I appreciate the offer, Master, but I think I’ll stay. Obi-Wan is my best friend. He needs me.”</p><p>The Twi’lek’s expression morphed into a stern one. “This is not an option, Padawan Eerin. You are clearly exhausted and need rest. Go.”</p><p>The Mon Calamari’s features quickly went from determined to pleading. “Please, Master,” she begged. “I can’t leave him. He’d do the same for me.”</p><p>“And then Qui-Gon would order him to leave as well,” Master Che insisted. “You may come back first thing in the morning.”</p><p>Bant’s face fell and she released a long sigh while mumbling the standard, ‘yes, Master’ before turning to stare at Obi-Wan, still deep in unconsciousness on the bed. Qui-Gon could easily tell that the Mon Calamari wanted to give the boy much more affection than a loving look, but she was aware of the audience she had. Finally turning to leave, she softly shut the door behind her, leaving the room with four Jedi Masters and one Padawan.</p><p>Master Che turned and gave her fellow companions a small, sheepish, and somewhat apologetic smile. “I’m afraid I don’t know Padawan Eerin very well, but what I can say is that she cares for Obi-Wan very much. Far more than she should.”</p><p>“I know she does,” Qui-Gon replied warmly. “He feels the same way for her.”</p><p>“As future Jedi, they shouldn’t share such an attachment,” Mace stated bluntly. “It will only end up hurting them in the end.”</p><p>“For Force’s sake, Windu, they’re not in <em> love.” </em>Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, annoyance spiking his chest. “They’ve known each other since they were in the crèche, just like you and I. They’re best friends.”</p><p>“Well, best <em> friends </em> usually don’t snuggle up together like she was doing to him,” Mace shot back sharply, brown eyes gleaming in irritation.</p><p>“She was only comforting Obi-Wan, Master Windu,” The Twi’lek cut in, blessedly saving the room from the beginnings of a heated argument between the two stubborn Jedi. “I assure you that there is no romance between the two. Just as Qui-Gon stated: they are friends.”</p><p>“<em>Best </em> friends,” Yoda chimed in, golden eyes twinkling in amusement.</p><p>A small chuckle escaped Qui-Gon’s mouth and the others joined in, desperate for anything to lighten the mood, but it quickly dissipated when their eyes simultaneously landed on the still form of the boy lying on the bed, neatly tucked under the covers like a doll. Dread flooded Qui-Gon’s senses, and he released a shaky breath in response, causing the turn of many heads to jerk his way.</p><p>“We must wait,” Master Che informed him, clearly having read his mind. “He’ll wake up soon. He may not be very coherent or lucid, but it will be a start.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s worried gaze shifted from his padawan to the head healer. “What will you do if we suddenly begin to lose him?”</p><p>The Twi’lek locked her eyes with his. “I’ll bring in my backup, and we’ll do everything in our power to revive him.”</p><p>“And will that work?”</p><p>“We must be hopeful,” Master Che simply said. “And trust in the Force. It always has a plan, and as its children, we must respect that.”</p><p>Suppressing another sigh, Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, but he truly wasn’t given peace by her answer. His entire life he had been a believer of the living Force and all its aspects, thus, he followed it blindly without a second thought or regret, knowing whatever lay ahead of him was intended. But now? He wanted nothing more than to see what the Force was plotting. He didn’t have any more patience to wait. He yearned to see the <em> future. </em>To be given <em> answers. </em>To be assured that his Padawan would end up being <em>alright</em>.</p><p>It was all Qui-Gon could ever dream for. To see the beautiful sight of Obi-Wan conscious and alert, that bright grin of his glowing angelically wherever he set foot upon. To witness those large, innocent, and calm sea green eyes crinkling in happiness. To hear that joyful laugh escape his mouth whenever he was amused or excited. To playfully roll his eyes when the boy was feeling snappy and would continuously fire insults back and forth with his master for hours on end. To erupt into chuckles when he would teasingly tug on his Padawan’s braid, smirking at the irritated yet fond expression that lingered on Obi-Wan’s face after he yanked it back, only to end up glowing like a sun in the end. </p><p>How Qui-Gon missed all these momentarilyxperfect times. And how he had taken them for granted.</p><p>He would do anything to live through them again. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Darkness…then light…Darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blurs of two lightsabers in his vision, sporting the colors of sapphire blue…and red. The color of evil. The scarlet blade whirls toward him, and he automatically reaches for his own saber, but it isn’t there. The moment the blade meets with his chest, he plunges into darkness once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next time his eyes open, flashes of fire and flames surround him. Heat…burning…his throat parched and dry, his hair soaked in sweat. The two sabers, both blue this time, swing at one another and meet, their collision making a large spark before everything goes black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screams…horrifying shrieks of agony…they won’t stop…the sound is deafening…haunting. Suddenly the cries go silent, mixing in with the darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hate you!” The screech is bone-chilling, but the voice is unrecognizable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!” Another voice, but it’s owner is unidentifiable, its tone flooding with heartbreak and misery, struggling to conceal a choked sob.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The strange voices then quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next image is the Jedi Temple, dark and dreary…enshrouded in flames and smoke. The fuzzy sight of Master Yoda standing beside him…the blurry forms of young initiates and Padawans lying lifelessly on the ground…their fatal wounds clearly cauterized by a lightsaber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sight of the Temple suddenly vanishes…a large glassy palace replacing it instead. The sight outside the windows…fire…explosions…screaming…more smoke. A red horned creature standing in front of him…large eyes with yellow irises, their expression heartless. A dark black saber activated in his hand, its blade gleaming in the dimmed room. Flashes of a young woman with light-blonde hair and unmistakable blue eyes zip across his vision, her hand outstretched helplessly toward him. A gasp…quiet…but full of agony fills the large throne room. Its sound, signaling in finality then goes silent. Those same blue eyes appear…wide but empty…the life in them slowly fading. Everything then goes dark once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I’ve loved you always. I always will.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice echoes hauntingly, but its owner is once again unknown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly his eyes are flooded with a white light. The blades of three sabers, their colors green, blue, and red meet, the brightness blinding. He feels fatigued, run down, his breaths come in heavy and labored. Time…running out…blurs of Qui-Gon Jinn beside him…his master visibly tiring and slowing down, movements becoming more sluggish and slow. There is then the sound of a lightsaber meeting its target…the slice perfect and crisp. A scream that cries out the word ‘no’ drowns their surroundings, the voice full of brokenness and pain. Deep blue eyes…widened in horror but acceptance fill with grief then flutter shut. The view around him then goes dark as he sinks into nothingness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly a pain so sharp and shocking strikes him. He chokes out a gasp, struggling for air…he can’t breathe. Agony…his ribs shattered and broken…the smell and sound of blood dripping endlessly…it will never stop. Tears…desperate and full of helplessness trickle down his cheeks as wheezes escape his mouth…pain…so much hurt…he wants it all to end…wishes for it to cease, but it remains, only worsening with more time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A soft soothing voice then rings in his ears, but it trembles, as if any moment it will break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay with me, Obi-Wan,” it pleads. “Don’t give into it. You have to fight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His vision then returns, but all he can see is his cream-colored tunic parted open, revealing his bare and sweat-soaked chest, beside it a wound so gigantic his skin is stained red with blood. A large hole in his side, lodged in the right side of his rib cage… flesh blown off and torn, the sight horrifying and disturbing. As if the sight alone wasn’t enough for him to lose consciousness, a wet cough then erupts from inside him, the sensation so agonizing he almost falls back into darkness, but firm, strong hands grasp his shoulders, forcing him upright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, stay awake, Obi-Wan.” The same voice again, but this time a soft sob escapes with his words. “Fight it. You have to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can’t…hold on anymore…he’s tried so hard…but he can’t. His vision is slowly fading…he feels his head begin to fall back, not having the strength to hold it up anymore, but then one firm hand grasps his neck, keeping it upright. His eyes sliding shut…shouts of protests and fear flood his hearing, but he can’t…he can’t keep fighting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s all too much…all too much for him to handle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As his surroundings go black in finality, all his senses begin to fade and disappear, and soon he can see absolutely nothing…think absolutely nothing…feel absolutely nothing. Peace…nothing but calmness and serenity remains as everything finally ends…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A wave of relief washes over him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He finally lets go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>….Obi-Wan was floating through an ethereal haze that he couldn’t escape.</p><p>He had been for a long while but was unable to keep track of the time. The void he was trapped in made him feel as if he were gracefully floating within the clouds, and he couldn’t deny that the sensation felt amazing. He never wanted it to end.</p><p>But then there were other times, where he would endure so much pain he wasn’t positive he had the strength to go on. His head felt as if it were stuffed with concrete, and his stomach gave off the sensation that someone had burned a hole straight through it. He could have sworn sandbags had been dropped on his eyes, preventing them from opening, and it was infuriating. Enshrouded in a thick, lonely darkness, all the boy wanted was his sight. When would it return to him again?</p><p>Several times passed where he was completely alert and listening attentively to his surroundings, but his eyes forcefully remained shut. He attempted to speak numerous times but was unsuccessful; his mouth felt as if it were stuffed with cotton, much to his dismay. He could make out voices quite often, a clear indication of visitors, and Obi-Wan was able pinpoint them to their owners almost instantly. Soon after coming to the conclusion that his master, Bant, Garen, Reeft, Quinlan, Master Yoda, Master Koon, Master Yaddle, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Galia, and Master Windu had all paid him visits, this only made the boy even more frustrated at the thought that he was unable to communicate back with him or simply even <em> see </em> them. They needed to know that he indeed <em> was </em> awake sometimes and <em> could </em> hear them, but his silent calls went unnoticed. </p><p>How long would he be like this?</p><p>There were times where he was sure it would never end. Even in the darkness, dreadful sensations coursed through his body as the world would seem like it was spinning erratically, showing no signs of ceasing. One fateful day, the feeling travelled to his stomach, and he grimaced in agony, attempting to clasp his hands over it in agony, but it were as if his arms were glued to his sides. Obi-Wan’s already-closed eyes scrunched shut even tighter, a soft moan leaving his lips against his will. The ache radiating within him was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and because of his complete inability to communicate, he was left to suffer through it alone.</p><p>“Obi?” Came a familiar voice, laced in surprise. <em> Bant. </em></p><p>Oh, how he wanted to open his eyes and wrap his arms around her in an embrace, but he knew he was unable to at the moment. Inwardly grumbling at how weak it would appear but deciding to do so anyway, the boy let out another groan, his only possible way of somewhat communicating.</p><p>There was the sound of a small gasp. “Obi, if you can hear me, groan again.” Bant’s tone was wary, but there was a hint of excitement and relief flickering through it. </p><p>Even though he hated every second of it, the boy let out a groan, the increase of his pain somewhat mixing in with it as well.</p><p>“Master Che!” The Mon Calamari was shouting now. “I think Obi-Wan has woken up, but he’s in pain!”</p><p>The tap of footsteps racing across the floor flooded the boy’s ears, but he was quite distracted at the moment to care. The agony within his stomach…it was growing worse within the minute. How long could he endure this?</p><p>“It’s too much for him to handle.” Vokara Che sounded anything but relaxed. “He is indeed conscious, but he needs more time. His mind is awake, but the rest of his body is struggling to keep up. We need to put him back under.”</p><p>“Alright,” Bant replied, clearly disappointed. The boy then felt two warm webbed hands on his cheeks, the touch gentle and loving. “Relax, Obi.” Was the Mon Calamari cooing at him? “Everything will be just fine. You’ll feel sleepy in a few moments, and then the pain will be gone.”</p><p>Realizing that he was about to be sedated, Obi-Wan tried to protest, but his mouth refused to move and his eyes stubbornly remained closed. He felt the sensation of someone extending his arm and winced at the slight prick that followed shortly after. Almost instantly his body began to relax, crumbling at his mind’s attempts to do otherwise. He weakly attempted to fight off the effects of the drug but quickly reminded himself that it was no use. Feeling himself slip away, Obi-Wan was then flooded with relief and shock when the pain in his stomach began to dissipate. A soft sigh of contentment escaped his lips, eternally grateful for being released from his agony. The hands on his cheeks slowly began to pull away as Bant’s voice dreamily floated across his ears.</p><p>“Sleep well, Obi.”</p><p>The boy listened and immediately drifted off.</p><p>His slumber was interrupted by strange dreams and visions. He couldn’t remember most of them. The only things he could clearly recall were the clashes of lightsabers and the seemingly never endless mountains of flames and smoke. After trying to decipher the meaning behind these vague images upon returning to consciousness, Obi-Wan finally gave up on trying and chose to ignore them instead, dismissing them as side effects of whatever sedative he had been given—but another small part of him ached to receive answers. Were these visions showing him flashes of his future? Or was his mind completely sloshy and nothing but a puddle of goo from the medications he was doped on?</p><p>Unknowingly exhausting himself with his brooding, Obi-Wan promptly fell back asleep, only the next time he awoke, his eyes surprised him by quickly fluttering open, taking the sight around him curiously.</p><p>“Finally.” Vokara Che came into view, a large smile gracing her blue features as she approached his side. “He awakes.”</p><p>Obi-Wan grunted softly as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position and was grateful when the healer aided him by placing her hands behind his back and guiding him slowly. When he was propped comfortably against his pillow, he faced the Twi’lek, brow knitted together in confusion.</p><p>“Where…?” He started in confusion.</p><p>“Halls of Healing,” Master Che answered. “You’ve been here for almost two days.”</p><p>“Two days?” Obi-Wan’s voice was hoarse from disuse, and he rubbed his throat in hopes to ease the discomfort. “What happened?”</p><p>The head healer frowned. “You’re very ill, Obi-Wan. You contracted the Varelian flu on your last mission and collapsed in your quarters. Masters Jinn and Windu were the ones who found you. Qui-Gon carried you here the entire way and almost didn’t let us touch you. He hasn’t left ever since.”</p><p>The boy blinked as he processed the new information. Force, he hadn’t remembered <em> any </em> of that.</p><p>“Am I getting better?”</p><p>He felt a spark of relief when Master Che smiled. “You are,” she admitted happily. “The situation was dire when you first arrived, young one. Your survival rate wasn’t very high, and I worried that we would lose you. However...” She placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “You are currently on the mend and should be free to return to your quarters for bed rest in maybe a few days.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, pleased with this news. Then, a wave of drowsiness washed over him, and he concealed a yawn, already feeling his eyes begin to droop.</p><p>“Get some more rest,” the Twi’lek suggested lightly. “At this point, it's your only treatment. Bant will be here any moment to monitor you.”</p><p>After hearing this, the boy desperately tried to push away his sleepiness but had no such luck when another yawn threatened to escape him, this time being one he couldn’t hide. At Master Che’s soft chuckle, he managed a weary smile. “I wish I could stay awake long enough to see her.”</p><p>“She’ll understand.” The head healer gently guided Obi-Wan down to where he was laying flat on his back, head and neck being comfortably nursed by his pillow. Pulling the covers up to his rib cage, the Twi’lek resisted the urge to cup his cheek and aimed for a tender smile instead. There was just something about Obi-Wan that made her feel as if she had to protect him…but why?</p><p>She was completely unaware that she wasn’t the only person who felt this way.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes fell shut at their own accord and he gave a soft sigh in defeat. For a fraction of a moment, he very stupidly planned on fighting to remain awake, but his logic ruled out his determination. So he relaxed, feeling himself begin to slowly drift off. And as he hovered over the door of blessed oblivion, he felt a sliver of faith.</p><p>Maybe things would be perfectly normal when he woke up again.</p><p>He could only hope. </p><p>Vokara Che watched him until she was sure he was asleep again. She sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed as she placed a hand on his leg under the blanket. Oh, Obi-Wan. The little initiate who had stumbled in here years ago for the first time with a skinned knee. He had tried to be brave upon showing her the wound, but the Twi’lek had seen the tears fighting to remain concealed within those large blue-grey eyes. Now, he was nearing the end of his adolescence. How time flew.</p><p>And yet, she sensed a sadness looming inside him—one that he desperately tried to keep covered and far within reach. Loneliness, insecurity, abandonment, and rejection all surged inside of him, so usually well-hidden on a normal basis, but now that he was far more weak and unguarded because of his illness, it radiated off him in waves. </p><p>Suddenly the door slid open to reveal Bant, who frowned instantly at the sight before her. Having a seat beside the head healer, her grey eyes landed on Obi-Wan, their expression somber.</p><p>“Still hasn’t woken, huh?”</p><p>Vokara Che turned to her and shook her head. “Oh, no, he was just conscious a few minutes ago. He wanted to see you, but he was already falling asleep as he was saying those words.” She let out a soft chuckle in amusement.</p><p>Bant groaned and buried her face in his hands. “I can’t believe I missed him!” Then, earning a stern glare from the Twi’lek at her loudness, the Mon Calamari instantly died down. “Sorry,” she whispered.</p><p>“It’s alright, young one.” Vokara Che’s gaze returned to the form of Obi-Wan buried under the covers. Her ocean blue eyes darkened. That same feeling washed over her once again, nearly drowning her in sorrow. “Something terrible has happened to him,” she murmured out, almost without realizing it.</p><p>When Bant didn’t reply, the Twi’lek carried on. “You sense it too, don’t you?”</p><p>The Mon Calamari let out a weary sigh. “Yes,” she admitted quietly. “But…I don’t know what it is. And it’s not like Obi-Wan is going to wake up and tell us. He’s never been one for confiding in others.”</p><p>“Something to do with his master,” Vokara Che said softly. “Obi-Wan didn’t mention anything about it when he awoke, but he had so much on his mind right then I’m not even sure he remembers. However, it will come back to him soon enough.”</p><p>“Why do you think it had to do with his master?”</p><p>Realizing that she had shared too much, the head healer sighed and placed an arm on Bant’s shoulder. “Just be there for him, Bant. He needs someone to lean on during this time. As your temporary master while Master Fisto is away on a mission, I hereby assign you to check and monitor Obi-Wan every day when he returns to his quarters for bed rest. Can I count on you to do that?”</p><p>The Mon Calamari nodded eagerly. “He’s my best friend. Of course I’ll do it.”</p><p>Vokara Che smiled. “Good.” Attention then drifting to Obi-Wan, her chest tightened. This boy was far too special and precious to be lost. Yes, he was most definitely healing, but there was always a large chance of his condition worsening. </p><p>The Twi’lek inwardly shook her head violently. She would never allow that to happen. As long as Obi-Wan Kenobi was under her care, he would never be lost. Not after all he had gone through.</p><p>She promised.          </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just sort of made up the illness Obi-Wan contracted, so I apologize if that part isn’t the greatest. I’m also not very familiar with medical stuff.</p><p>And finally, I’ve always been interested in the idea of Obi-Wan having visions, so I decided to give it a try in this ficlet! It will be brought back up in a few chapters. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, again! Apologies for taking so long! I’ve just been so busy with fall sports tryouts, but here I am again with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Council chambers only consisted of three members the next morning. The sun trickled in cheerfully from the glass windows, but it did nothing to lighten the mood. Masters Yoda, Windu, and Plo Koon were perched in their chairs, an uncomfortable silence drifting around them. They had considered summoning Qui-Gon to join them, but in the end, the Grandmaster decided against it. These were private matters consisting of Padawan Kenobi, and his master had no business being here—especially after the recent rift between them.</p><p>Mace Windu let out a long sigh, not fully having woken up yet. Brown eyes shifting from the sunrise outside, they focused on Yoda who was drawing invisible circles with his wooden cane on the floor. Feeling a bit of impatience beginning to bubble inside him, the Korun master then cleared his throat, resulting in the green troll to turn his way.</p><p>“It’d be best if we got started, Master,” he suggested, then adding lightly, “I’m about to fall asleep in my chair.”</p><p>Yoda gave the smallest of smiles before nodding in agreement. “Much to discuss, we have.”</p><p>“With all due respect, Master,” Plo Koon began, “why didn’t we summon Master Jinn? Surely he should be present if we are to speak of his padawan.”</p><p>The Grandmaster hummed in disapproval. “Clouded, Qui-Gon’s mind is,” he stated. “Alone, we must discuss this matter.”</p><p>The Kel Dor nodded respectfully, but Mace could sense his uneasiness. It was evident that Yoda had caught onto it as well but chose not to mention it. When golden eyes shifted to the Korun master, the green troll then cleared his own throat and began.</p><p>“Release Obi-Wan from his punishment, we will.”</p><p>“It is only fair,” Plo Koon agreed. “You did inform us that Vokara Che stated that the virus was at fault for changing his behavior.”</p><p>“And we <em> did </em> discuss how strange and out of character it was for Obi-Wan to be acting this way after the debriefing the other night,” Mace admitted quietly, feeling a bit shameful. Then, with a sigh, he added, “We should have known better.”</p><p>“Known better, <em> Qui-Gon </em> should have.” Yoda’s tone didn’t own a hint of regret as he spoke. “Obi-Wan’s master, he is. Know his Padawan the most, he should.”</p><p>“I must confess that I still feel guilty, Master,” Plo Koon revealed, folding his hands in his lap. Had Mace been able to see through the mask the Kel Dor wore, he would expect the Jedi’s features to be twisted in regret. “Obi-Wan was so very hurt and shocked after receiving his punishment. There was one moment where I was certain he looked as if he were about to collapse.”</p><p>“I noticed it, too,” Mace told him assuringly. “But I just assumed it was him trying to process the news.” Then, gaze moving over to Yoda, he asked, “Did you sense anything off during that moment, Master?”</p><p>The green troll nodded in confirmation. “Sensed, I did, that something was not right. But aware that it was an illness, I was not.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you speak with Obi-Wan, or even Qui-Gon?” Mace asked, the words coming out of his mouth without fully processing them.</p><p>“You hoped that Qui-Gon would discuss it with him, didn’t you?” Plo Koon answered, if a bit hesitant. “That Obi-Wan would feel comfortable enough opening up to him.”</p><p>Another nod from the Grandmaster caused Mace to give a long sigh. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, frustration surging through his veins. “For Force’s sake, why does Qui-Gon have to be so difficult? When will he finally get over Xanatos and simply move on?”</p><p>“Attached, Qui-Gon was to his former padawan,” Yoda replied. “Fearful of loving Obi-Wan, he is.”</p><p>“You would have thought he’d learn that lesson after Xanatos,” Mace grumbled grumpily. “This is exactly why Jedi are forbidden from having attachments. Look what happened to him after his former Padawan’s fall—he was so <em> angry</em>. It took him over a year to fully warm up to Obi-Wan. The poor boy doesn’t deserve that.”</p><p>“I agree,” Plo Koon said. “Without <em> some </em> sort of connection, a master and Padawan are not a team. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s first mission was a difficult one, if I recall correctly?”</p><p>“It was,” Mace confirmed. “Hardly any communication was held, and because of it, Qui-Gon was sure that Obi-Wan had been blown to smithereens in an explosion, only for the boy to surface hours later, completely unharmed.” He then resisted the urge to snort, finding the story somewhat amusing. The Jinn/Kenobi team was most <em> definitely </em> interesting. Far more…unique than any other master and Padawan duo, he knew for sure.</p><p>“But they have most definitely grown since that time,” Plo Koon said confidently, bringing the Korun master back to the present. “Force, that’s why <em> they </em>are the team we’re always assigning on missions. There is never any doubt of them getting the job done.”</p><p>“True, this is,” Yoda said, his tone contemplative. “Drift apart, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will if they do not reconcile. Allow this to happen, we cannot.”</p><p>“Understood,” Mace replied with a dip of his head. “What do you propose we do, Master?”</p><p>“Speak with Qui-Gon, we will,” the green troll answered. “Worried for Obi-Wan’s clouded judgement, we were, but concerned for his own master’s, we should have been. Greatly unbalanced and in need of help, Qui-Gon is.”</p><p>“When we summon him will the session consist of the entire Council?” Plo Koon questioned.</p><p>“No,” Mace informed him quickly, the answer being his choice as the Master of the Order. “Only the three of us and Qui-Gon will be present. We will keep the degree of the situation as quiet as possible.”</p><p>Plo Koon gave a wary sigh but nodded. Then, gaze flicking down the Yoda studying the imprints on his cane, the Kel Dor asked, “I must admit while I am honored to have been summoned here, I can’t help but feel a bit confused. Is there anything specific you’d like me to do in terms of this session?”</p><p>“Compassionate, you are,” Yoda told him. “In much need of your services, we are. Possibly speak with Obi-Wan and even Qui-Gon, you could.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Qui-Gon may be one of my closest friends, but it’s rare when he actually listens to me,” Mace revealed with a sigh. “When we summon him here, you can be the calm, gentle voice of compassion. We all know what eventually happens when we push Qui-Gon’s buttons. Perhaps you will be the one to finally get him to see reason.”</p><p>“I understand,” Plo Koon said. “When shall we summon him?”</p><p>“If I can recall correctly, Obi-Wan is being placed on bed rest in his quarters as of today,” Mace replied, only somewhat hiding the relief in his tone. “Master Che expected him to at least spend a few more days at the Halls of Healing, but he’s recovering faster than expected. Let’s just give him a while to settle himself, and then we can have our session. How does tomorrow sound?” He turned to Yoda for approval, who simply hummed in agreement. “It’s settled, then.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Bant strided in her patient’s quarters balancing a warm tray of food, she smiled happily at the sight of Obi-Wan sitting up in bed, gaze focused on a small sketchbook he was currently doodling in. When he took notice of the Mon Calamari’s arrival, he quickly closed it and set it off to the side, much to her disappointment yet amusement.   </p><p>“What’cha hiding there, Obi?” She teased.</p><p>“Nothing,” he replied, his tone casual.</p><p>“Love letters?”</p><p>“Just shut up,” the boy snapped, hurling a pillow her way as she ducked with a squawk of laughter. When she resurfaced a short moment later, hands placed up in mockery surrender, Obi-Wan shook his head disapprovingly, but the Mon Calamari could see the ends of his lips curling up in a slight smirk. “You’re becoming just as bad as Reeft, Bant. We’re supposed to be on the same side, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Of course,” she replied. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t tease you when we’re alone, does it?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled and gave a small shrug. “Well, if you must know, I was simply sketching,” he admitted quietly.</p><p>Gawking at him, Bant stared in disbelief. “You draw?” She questioned incredulously. “Why didn’t I know that?”</p><p>Another unfazed shrug. “I don’t do it very often. Just when I have time; normally here in my quarters.”</p><p>Bant made her way over to the bed, and Obi-Wan scooted over, allowing her some room next to him. Webbed hands reaching for the sketchbook, she flipped it open to a random page and gasped at the sight. </p><p>“This is amazing!” She breathed.</p><p>A beautiful image of a lightsaber simply sketched with a pencil covered the page. The hilt was shaded darkly, its buttons emphasized even in the sole, grey color. Its blade shone brightly in the center, the shaded light fading as it neared the edges. The letters <em> OBK </em>sat neatly in the corner, the handwriting graceful and elegant, so much that it seemed to dance across the paper. </p><p>“Seriously, why didn’t I know about this?” Bant demanded, beginning to flip to another page, only for the sketchbook to be snatched away by Obi-Wan and slammed shut as he tucked it under the covers. “Hey!”</p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal, Bant,” he muttered lamely.</p><p>“But it <em> is</em>,” she insisted. “Just wait until Garen and Reeft and Quinlan see this!” When she had discovered Obi-Wan’s secret hobby, she hadn’t expected his sketches to be terrible, just…not to be so <em> incredible</em>. Shaking her head in disbelief, the Mon Calamari realized she was learning new things about her best friend everyday; things he wanted to keep hidden, for some reason.</p><p>“Oh, Force no,” Obi-Wan said, blue-grey eyes wide. “You’re not telling them anything.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Just because!” The boy exclaimed dramatically. “I don’t want them knowing about it!”</p><p>Bant sighed and nodded her head in defeat, suppressing the urge to both laugh and roll her eyes simultaneously. Obi-Wan was <em> once again </em> being unreasonable, but at the same time, it endeared her to see his usually-reserved and calm persona spark to life, a fiery and witty one taking its place. The occurrences were rare as he had gotten older, but witnessing them never became tiresome. It reminded the Mon Calamari that as <em> Jedi-like </em> that her best friend was, the <em> real </em> Obi-Wan would still sometimes make his way to the surface. </p><p>“They’re our best friends!” She protested. “And they can’t know about your secret talent?”</p><p>“Secret <em> hobby</em>,” Obi-Wan corrected delicately.</p><p>“<em>Talent</em>.”</p><p>“Hobby.”</p><p>“<em>Talent</em>.”</p><p>“Hobby. And we’re ending this here, because I don’t feel like talking about it anymore.”</p><p>“Oh, whatever.” This time, Bant <em> did </em> roll her eyes. Then, gaze drifting to the tray of food sitting in her lap, she gestured toward it expectantly. “You’re going to start losing weight if you don’t eat something.”</p><p>Obi-Wan grimaced at the sight of the food and shook his head. “I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to keep it down. My stomach is still very weak at the moment.” An exasperated sigh slipped past his lips as he revealed this.</p><p>Bant frowned. “Well, I guess you can eat later,” she muttered in disappointment. Then, with a long exhale of her own, she began what would become her daily-interrogation. “How are you feeling as of now?”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Quit being stupid and just be honest with me, Kenobi,” Bant snapped, her patience already dangerously hovering over the edge. “Or else I’m calling Master Che.”</p><p>Inwardly celebrating her victory as Obi-Wan visibly deflated at the threat, adoration welled up inside of her when her patient seemed to just simply <em> let go</em>; his head lazily leaning back against the headboard as his shoulders slumped forward, easily giving up the fight to remain strong and poised. </p><p>“Well, if I’m being honest: I can’t remember the last time I was this exhausted,” the boy admitted, his mouth curling into a crooked smile. His calm, sea green eyes were filled with fatigue and slightly drooped, much to Bant’s amusement.</p><p>“It’s perfectly normal, Obi,” she assured him gently, moving the food tray to the nightstand beside the bed. “You may be on the mend, but the virus still has yet to be completely flushed from your system. We’re lucky it only attacked your stomach, not your lungs.”</p><p>“I suppose, but it’s <em> still </em> painful.” </p><p>“Of that I have no doubt,” Bant said. “But maybe, all you need is a little visit to cheer you up.”</p><p>Obi-Wan cocked a ginger eyebrow. “<em>Visitors</em>?” He repeated skeptically.</p><p>Chuckling at his confusion, the Mon Calamari rolled off the bed and approached the door, smile then turning into a full-blown grin when the loud, outgoing presences of Garen, Reeft, and Quinlan filled the quarters almost instantly.</p><p>“Finally, Bant!” Garen exclaimed. “I thought you’d never let us in!” Then, brown eyes darting to the boy tucked in bed, he let out an excited shout. “Obi-Wan!” He burst, rushing over, Quinlan and Reeft right on his heels. “You’re awake!”   </p><p>“You were out for a long time, Kenobi,” Quinlan quipped, arms tightly crossing over his chest. “Glad to see you’ve finally returned to the land of the living.”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the remark, but Bant could see that he also sensed the fondness flickering in Quinlan’s features. “I could hear you all when you came to visit,” he told them. “I tried to open my eyes and respond, but…I just <em> couldn’t</em>.”</p><p>“Maybe that was a good thing,” Reeft said with a smirk. “It definitely saved us from your sarcasm and dry-wit.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s sea green eyes playfully narrowed, and he lifted his hand, calling out to the Force as the pillow beside him then began to levitate into the air, only for Bant to swat his arm back to his side with a glare. The boy gave her an innocent look as the pillow limply dropped back to the bed. </p><p>“There’ll be none of that,” she said sternly. “You need to <em> rest</em>, Obi-Wan, and that strictly prohibits <em> any </em> use of the Force until you’re completely recovered.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>, Obi-Wan, so stop it,” Reeft mocked, turning his voice high-pitched.</p><p>“You need to shut up too,” Bant told him, grinning when the Dresselian erupted into laughter. To her delight, Garen and Quinlan joined in as well. She turned to Obi-Wan, who only smiled slightly, seemingly still annoyed with the new rules. “What’s wrong, Obi?”</p><p>“I hate just sitting here,” the boy grumbled, closing his eyes in frustration. “All I want to do is jump out of bed and run forty laps around the Temple.”</p><p>“I don’t think your body has quite caught up with your mind,” Bant replied, chuckling in amusement. </p><p>“You’ll be out of here soon enough, don’t worry.” Garen said assuringly. “Hey, maybe when you are we can all spend some time together and do something. You’re always so busy.”</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s all Master Jinn’s fault,” Reeft rolled his eyes while stating this, Quinlan then mirroring the gesture in agreement. “He’s always dragging you on missions you don’t have time for.”</p><p>“Don’t have <em> time </em> for?” Bant echoed incredulously, grey eyes wide in skepticism. “For Force’s sake, Reeft, he’s a Jedi! Going on missions is our occupation, duh!” She turned to Garen, who backed her up with a firm nod.</p><p>“That’s true, but even <em> you </em> complain that you feel like Obi-Wan’s never here!” Reeft shot back. “He and Master Jinn are such a good team they’re being sent out on assignments left and right. That isn’t fair to them—especially Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“We’re still kids,” Quinlan added. “And we deserve a break once in a while.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Bant murmured, realizing that she was indeed mistaken. It was just that the Jinn/Kenobi team was so <em> talented</em>; when they were given their assignments, there wasn’t an ounce of doubt in the Force that made anyone fear they wouldn’t complete their missions. This played a large role in why they were absent from the Temple so often, much to the Mon Calamari’s frustration and disappointment. </p><p>Obi-Wan was only seventeen. A child. And as much as the <em> overachiever </em> he annoyingly was, even he deserved time for resting. Bant was fully aware that during the rare occasions when the Jinn/Kenobi team was present in the Temple, Qui-Gon usually spent his time arguing with the Council, catching up with Mace Windu—who apparently, much to Bant’s surprise, was supposed to be his best friend—and taking naps to conserve his energy. And when he wasn’t doing either of those, he liked to spend time with Obi-Wan, which normally consisted of a spar or a night out into the city. </p><p>And Obi-Wan? When he wasn’t with his master, he could typically be found desperately trying to catch up on his studies while being absent, meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, or spending time with his friends. As reserved as he was on a normal basis, Bant had found out rather quickly that he transformed into an <em> entirely </em> different human when around others he was comfortable with. His cheerfulness, mischievousness, dry sense of humor, and witty tongue were all qualities that she had instantly loved upon first meeting him all those years ago. </p><p>A wistful smile creeped up the Mon Calamari’s face at the recollection; when had time flown by so quickly?</p><p>“I’ve gotten used to it,” Obi-Wan said, pulling her from her thoughts. She turned to him as he spoke and returned the warm smile he gave her, but she noticed that it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t miss you all.”</p><p>“We should all do something once you’ve recovered,” Garen suggested again. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”</p><p>“Like what?” Bant asked.</p><p>Garen ran a hand through his brown hair thoughtfully as he racked his mind for an answer, but Reeft already seemed to have one prepared. “You know what will be fun?” He asked gleefully, eyes sparkling humorously. “When we finally turn twenty-one and can go and have our first drink.”</p><p>Bant snorted, letting her amusement trickle into the Force. “Dream on buddy,” she told him. “We got at least another four years until that can happen.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean we can’t be excited for it.” Quinlan grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Now, what do you think we’d all be like drunk?”</p><p>“Quinlan!” Bant gasped, swatting his arm as her eyes bulged at her friend's laughter. “That is <em>not</em> the point of drinking!”</p><p>“Well, of course you’d say that,” Reeft smirked. “Miss Goody-Two-Shoes.”</p><p>“I think a drunk Bant would be a <em> fun </em> Bant,” Garen snickered, holding one fist over his mouth to clearly contain his laughter. “She’d be an absolute daredevil.”</p><p>“I agree,” Reeft concurred.</p><p>“Stop it!” The Mon Calamari exclaimed, slugging the Dresselian in the shoulder, ignoring his squawk of surprise.</p><p>“A drunk Quinlan and Reeft would somehow end up getting us all killed,” Garen announced, his lips pulling up into a bright smile. “Their idiocy would probably just make someone murder them out of annoyance.”</p><p>Bant rolled her eyes prepared to protest, but she stopped herself just in time, realizing that Garen’s statement held nothing but the truth. “Well, if I’m being honest, that actually sounds like it would be pretty accurate,” she confessed.</p><p>“Hey!” Quinlan and Reeft said simultaneously, horribly offended.</p><p>“A drunk Garen would be hilarious,” Bant said, grinning from ear to ear as she made eye contact with the humanoid staring expectantly at her. “He’d be crying at his own jokes no matter how horribly they truly are.”</p><p>“I can’t really disagree with that,” Garen said with a shrug.</p><p>The foursome erupted into laughter, only for it to smooth out in silence a few moments later when they realized one person wasn’t joining in. Bant looked at Obi-Wan worriedly, his smile expertly giving off the appearance of amusement, but the fatigue lingering in his body was present as he tiredly rubbed at his eyes, trying to rid the sleepiness from them.</p><p><em> Don’t worry, </em> she reprimanded herself. <em> Master Che informed me that this was normal. Just give him time. </em></p><p>Clearly sensing the uneasiness in the room, Reeft loudly cleared his throat, quickly earning the attention of the four other Padawans. Eyes glinting jokingly, the Dresselian turned to face Obi-Wan, his smirk almost devilish, and asked, “What do you guys think <em> Obi-Wan </em> would be like drunk?”</p><p>“Ha!” Garen snorted. “I’d <em> pay </em> to see that.”</p><p>“So would I,” Quinlan agreed wholeheartedly. “Now, <em> that </em> would be a sight.”</p><p>“Same here,” Bant laughed, shaking her head in disbelief at the mere thought of it. “Obi-Wan here is the last one out of <em> all </em> of us that I’d expect to get drunk.”</p><p>“No kidding,” Quinlan cut in. “I doubt he would. Not as the Padawan of Master Jinn he wouldn’t, at least. Am I right?” He turned to Obi-Wan for confirmation. “I mean, doesn’t he not even drink alcohol because of his...I don’t know—<em>connection</em> to the living Force?”</p><p>”Oh, you know that isn’t true,” Bant told him.</p><p>“I’ve been around Qui-Gon during the rare occasions when he drinks, but he rarely passes the point of tipsy,” the boy answered with a small smile. “I just assume that he is careful around me since I’m underage.”</p><p>“Well, when we take you out for your twenty-first, you’d better warn him that it’ll be one <em> heck </em> of a night,” Reeft said energetically. “Because I doubt he’ll barely recognize you when you come home from the cantina.”</p><p>“And…that discussion is now over,” Bant said dismissively before the topic could spiral out of control. At Obi-Wan’s somewhat relieved smile, she placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly-manner. “Can I get you anything? Like water or tea?”     </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” the boy assured her gratefully.</p><p>“Oh, come <em> on</em>, Kenobi,” Quinlan groaned, lifting his hands up dramatically. “Do you always have to be so independent?”</p><p>“I just said that I was <em> fine</em>,” Obi-Wan snapped, nearly startling his four friends as they stared at him with wide eyes. “Why would I ask for something else when I have everything I need?”</p><p>The room went quiet as the boy sent Quinlan a glare, who only stared at him in bewilderment in response. Bant felt her chest tighten at the heated exchange. These two were constantly getting mixed up in disagreements, but…they usually weren’t so <em> sincere</em>. </p><p>Obi-Wan seemed to realize it the exact moment the Mon Calamari did, his expression twisting into one of horror as he slightly curled up into himself. Bant recognized it as an action of guilt, as if the boy was trying to protect the ones around him from <em> himself</em>, before he could do more damage.</p><p>“<em>Force</em>,” he breathed, blue-grey eyes as wide as saucers. “I don’t know what came over me…Quinlan, I’m so sorry—“</p><p>“It’s the virus, Obi,” Bant informed him. “Master Che claimed that it has the potential to alter one’s personality if severe enough. You don’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>That still didn’t stop the boy from stubbornly uttering out an apology to Quinlan who only waved it off dismissively with a crooked smile. Despite the clear guilt that was nearly transparent in Obi-Wan’s features, Quinlan didn’t seem even the slightest bit bothered by the cold exchange anymore, his cheerful demeanor rapidly making its way back to the surface.</p><p>“It’s all good, buddy,” he assured Obi-Wan, the grin never leaving his face. “We all know that you’re not yourself, so just cut yourself some slack, alright?”</p><p>The boy once again gave a half-hearted smile, but for the second time that day, it failed from reaching his eyes, instead, making it fall flat. Bant frowned, returning to the position she had taken earlier by Obi-Wan’s side, gently wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” She asked him softly, sending him tendrils of calmness and peace through the Force. “You know I can read you like a book, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Her friend’s gaze drifted down to his hands neatly folded in his lap. He hesitated for a long moment, as if the words he was dying to say were struggling to escape past his lips. “Where…is Master Jinn?” He finally asked, voice almost a whisper.</p><p>Bant blinked, taken aback by the question. She hadn’t expected this. “U-um,” she began shakily. Why was she stuttering so much? “I believe he is with Masters Yoda and Windu at the moment, attempting a meditation. Why?” She couldn’t help but add.</p><p>Obi-Wan was silent for another agonizingly, long moment. Then, with a slow exhale, he revealed, “I haven’t seen him since my collapse.”</p><p>Exchanging looks of disbelief with the three Padawans in the room, Bant cringed when Reeft was unable to contain his no-filter-mouth as he blurted, “What does that even mean? You both live here, don’t you? Isn’t Qui-Gon’s room…right next door?”</p><p>After earning a hard glare from the Mon Calamari due to Obi-Wan’s slightly wounded look, the Dresselian quickly piped down and had the grace to look somewhat sheepish. “I mean...has something happened between the two of you?”</p><p>“I’d really not rather discuss it,” Obi-Wan mumbled, fingers anxiously digging into the bed covers.</p><p>Bant sensed that Reeft was about to open his mouth to offer a protest, but she cut him off with a brief wave of her hand. “Master Jinn has barely left your side, Obi. He’s always watching over you when you sleep but never has the heart to wake and disturb you from your rest. In fact, I think the very reason he is with Masters Yoda and Windu is to attempt a meditation that will calm his nerves, because he’s worried sick about you.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Garen chimed in. “I saw him in the corridors a few hours ago. He looked like a wreck.”</p><p>Obi-Wan snorted in amusement at this, but the same dull gleam never left his eyes. Bant’s frown deepened, slightly tightening her hold on the boy’s shoulder. “I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, none of us will hesitate to help you,” she said softly, gesturing to the other Padawans sitting on the edges of the bed. “We will <em> always </em> be here for you, Obi.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t doubt that for even a second,” Reeft said, a warm smile creeping up his features, causing Bant’s heart to soften as she sent him a wave of gratefulness through the Force. Usually the Dresselian was so playful and wild, but the moments he was truly sincere were the times the Mon Calamari lived for.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s expression was an indication of his own surprise yet thankfulness. Bant watched as his blue-grey eyes naturally shifted to their standard, calm sea green, and she smiled brightly at the sight. On a normal basis, she would have most definitely pushed the boy more on admitting to what was wrong, but she knew—and wasn’t even a healer—that stress did nothing good to patients on their journey to recovery. In fact, it could even worsen their condition, and there was no way she was allowing <em> that </em> to happen.</p><p>Not when she’d already come so close to losing Obi-Wan a few days earlier.</p><p>To her relief, the tension in the room ceased a few short moments later, and before she knew it, the five Padawans were struck in casual conversation, chattering so lively the Mon Calamari could almost pretend to forget that they hadn’t had a gathering like this in months; their duty as Jedi kept them torn apart, sometimes even millions of light years way across the galaxy as they ventured on mission after mission, never seeming to have the time to stop. </p><p>Especially Obi-Wan.</p><p>Suddenly to her shock, the boy turned toward her in mid-conversation, head slightly tilting to the side, intrigued. It was almost as if he could hear the thoughts swirling around her mind. Alarmed, Bant made a quick check to see if her shields were up, and with a sigh she came to the conclusion that they were. Still, the expression Obi-Wan had given her made her feel uneasy, as if he could still sense what she was currently feeling.</p><p>Not wanting the boy to become concerned for her, she sent him a warm, calming wave of peace through the Force, hopeful it would distract him. His expression instantly softened at the sent tendril and he shot her a small, gentle but content smile that made her heart melt. To see Obi-Wan like this—so calm and momentarily at peace—made her feel like she was soaring.</p><p>He was always so guarded and reserved—the image of the ‘perfect Padawam’ that other masters longed to have under their tutelage—and she couldn’t deny that it broke her heart. Moments like now, where he was vulnerable and relaxed as he made jokes and laughed loudly at ones that were told to him were times where Bant was certain that <em> this </em> was Obi-Wan Kenobi; a boy whose heart was flooded with compassion, gentleness, and strength. A boy whose sarcasm and dry-wit made others instantly drawn to him like a magnet. And a boy who—as loved as he already was, even if he didn’t realize it—craved affection and tenderness from the man who he called master and worked so hard to earn it, yet…Master Jinn hadn’t given it to him. </p><p>It was clear that Qui-Gon indeed <em> did </em> care for Obi-Wan very much, but he was afraid to show it. And sometimes Bant knew that if she had hair atop her head, she would have been tempted to pull it out in frustration. Was it so hard for Qui-Gon to be affectionate with his Padawan? For Force’s sake, breaking the rules was one of his favorite pastimes.</p><p>Realizing that she wasn’t even a part of the discussion being held, Bant tore her mind away from her scattered thoughts for the second time that day and focused on the present. Quinlan and Reeft were currently arguing over who held the prize for the loudest belch while Garen and Obi-Wan watched with both great interest and disdain. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at this. Why did Quinlan and Reeft have to be so immature?</p><p>“You know it’s me,” Quinlan stated, then turning to Garen, he asked, “right?”</p><p>“Don’t answer him, Garen,” Reeft cut in, eyes narrowed. “Tell him it’s <em> me</em>.”</p><p>“Really, guys?” Bant sighed loudly. “Do you have to be so—“</p><p>“Quiet, Bant!” Reeft exclaimed. “We’re having a discussion here!”</p><p>And that was how it continued for the next hour. The Mon Calamari quickly took notice that Obi-Wan was the quietest of the bunch, only butting in the conversation to offer the usual quip or remark, but she didn’t worry herself over it. He was still recovering, and as long as the virus lived on in his system, he wouldn’t be morphing back into his normal-self until he was rid of it. Still, it excited her that he truly seemed to be enjoying himself, the same bright smile—as weary as it looked—never leaving his lips.</p><p>Bant didn’t seem to be the only one who observed that Obi-Wan was growing tired. After a long while, the conversation died down to quiet murmurs. Reeft was just nearing the end of his story on how he had reconstructed his lightsaber after losing it on his last mission when Bant suddenly felt a weight settle on her shoulder with a little thud. Turning her head to look down, the Mon Calamari’s grey eyes instantly softened at the sight of Obi-Wan slumbering against her shoulder, eyes closed and face slack and relaxed in sleep. Bant’s gaze then flitted up to meet Garen, Quinlan, and Reeft’s before giving them a sheepish smile.</p><p>“And…he’s out,” Garen laughed quietly, but the Mon Calamari could hear the fondness lingering in his voice as he spoke.</p><p>“I honestly wondered how long it would take.” Reeft shook his head in amusement, but just like Garen, the affection in his eyes was transparent. “He was awake for a long time.”</p><p>“Looks like you’ve become a pillow, Bant.” Quinlan gave that ever-famous smirk of his, dark brown eyes sparkling. “How does it feel?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes at this question, and choosing to ignore it, the Mon Calamari sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. “Well, I’m just glad he was relaxed enough to drift off. He must have been more tired than he was letting up on.”</p><p>“Sleepy-Wan,” Reeft blurted, causing the four padawans to erupt into quiet giggles while being careful not to wake the boy. </p><p>“That’s definitely my new nickname for him now,” Quinlan stated slyly.</p><p>“He’s gonna kill you,” Garen laughed.</p><p>“Hey, it’s better than what Bruck Chun used to call him.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Bant agreed, releasing an annoyed sigh at this. “<em>Oafy-Wan </em> wasn’t exactly one of his favorites, was it?”</p><p>“I honestly thought that one was hilarious too,” Quinlan admitted, quickly earning a death-stare from the Mon Calamari. “What? It was funny!”</p><p>“I’ve got a better one.” Reeft crossed his arms proudly, eyes flashing. “Baby-Wan.”</p><p>“<em>Baby-Wan</em>?” Bant echoed incredulously. </p><p>“You <em> cannot </em> tell me you haven’t noticed how young he looks when asleep!” Reeft exclaimed, voice then nearing a whisper when he realized he was coming across as too loud after the numerous wary looks cast his way. Then, a sly smirk creeping back up his lips, he said, “It’s <em>perfect</em>.”     </p><p>Cautiously tilting her head back down to examine the sleeping boy at her shoulder, Bant came to the conclusion only moments later that the Dresselian was indeed correct; in his slumber, Obi-Wan appeared so…youthful. It was a bit strange to see him so exposed and unguarded; it made him look quite boyish, in fact. She smiled at the sight. It was no secret that Obi-Wan was very attractive, and his vulnerability only seemed to make him more so, if that was even possible. </p><p>Bant was certain that Obi-Wan would keep his youthful features for most likely the rest of his days, much to her amusement and his frustration. He swore to her that when he was finally knighted, he would grow a beard, and she had laughed, claiming he would still give off the appearance of a young boy no matter how much facial hair he had, and her statement only seemed to make him more irritated.</p><p>“It really is,” the Mon Calamari murmured without realizing, her soft smile deepening. </p><p>“Should we go?” Garen asked, his eyes sharing the same affection as Bant’s. “We don’t want to disturb him.”</p><p>“That would probably be for the best,” she replied, voice almost a whisper. “I’ll just watch over him until he wakes up.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Reeft rose to his feet and Quinlan followed as they made their way to the door. They shot Bant fond smiles at the innocent sight before them, faces lighting up in adoration. “We’ll come back to visit tomorrow.”</p><p>“Take care of him, Bant, okay?” Garen gave the Mon Calamari a friendly nod before trailing after his friends, the concern inside him both evident in his features <em> and </em> the Force. Then, lightly adding, “We want him alive before he hits adulthood, right?”</p><p>Bant chuckled in response, shaking her head in mock-irritation. “I will.”</p><p>Then, before she knew it, they were gone, leaving her alone to watch the sunset through the large set of bay windows. When the sky finally dimmed, and the moon appeared, she reached for her datapad lying on the nightstand, careful to keep her movements gentle so she wouldn’t wake the sleeping boy leaning against her. Determined to finish some of her homework, Bant focused on her studies for a long hour before she could feel her eyes growing strained. Pushing the datapad away miserably, she rubbed her face tiredly before turning down to look at Obi-Wan, who was still deep in his slumber. </p><p>“Planning on waking up anytime soon, sleepyhead?” She asked teasingly.</p><p>As expected, the boy didn’t reply, but Bant didn’t mind much. As uncomfortable as she was—sitting upright against the headboard wasn’t very soothing to her aching back—she didn’t have the heart to wake Obi-Wan. Seeing him resting and so at peace made her…well…it just rarely ever happened.</p><p>She wasn’t going to be the one to ruin his time of blessed oblivion.</p><p>Some more time passed until the door opened to reveal a weary Master Jinn, who looked <em> very </em> drained and stressed. Bant was already much familiar with his pull to the living Force, thus, he didn’t care as much as to what his appearance looked like, but now, he looked downright <em> disheveled</em>. His long, brown, chestnut-colored hair was tangled and spewed in all directions, his half-bun even having the nerve to appear droopy, which almost frankly <em> never </em> happened. His light complexion had paled even more, emphasizing the dark bags burrowed under his tired, deep blue eyes. </p><p>The Mon Calamari did everything in her power to hold back her surprise, only allowing a quick blink to give her away. This sight was—if she was being honest with herself—very, very concerning, especially if it was coming from the ‘maverick Jedi’ <em> himself</em>. </p><p>Bant almost leapt to her feet to give a bow in respect but caught herself just in time, remembering the life form peacefully resting against her and cringed at the thought of the poor boy being jerked harshly into wakefulness at her panicked movements. Deciding on a polite nod as a substitute, Bant hoped it was enough to please the Jedi Master.</p><p>However, Qui-Gon didn’t even seem to acknowledge her presence, focusing instantly on Obi-Wan, his large frown deepening even more at the realization. Only then did he look at Bant, the dull gleam in his eyes making her shiver.</p><p>“When did he fall asleep?” Qui-Gon’s voice was hoarse, she noted right away, the anxiety within her chest expanding. To hear Master Jinn sound this way was so…odd. The last time she had witnessed him in such a state was when…her master—and the love of Qui-Gon’s life—had unexpectedly passed. Heart clenching at the thought, Bant forced the image of Tahl away from her mind and focused on the Jedi Master sitting before her.</p><p>“Almost two hours ago,” she peeped quietly.</p><p>Qui-Gon sighed and sunk onto the edge of the bed, visibly deflating, his shoulders slumping forward in what seemed very much like defeat. This body language was what pushed Bant off the edge, finally deciding to ask the question dangerously lingering on the tip of her tongue. </p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“I wish I had returned sooner,” Qui-Gon told her quietly. Then, admitting ashamedly, “I haven’t seen him conscious since the night of his collapse.”</p><p>“Where have you been?” Bant kept her voice light and gentle, the emotion inside her betraying her outward appearance. So, Obi-Wan’s claim earlier had been correct; it wasn’t that she hadn’t believe him, she just thought that it was possible that somehow Qui-Gon may have visited him, but he didn’t clearly remember it. Obviously, the boy had been spot on, though, much to her disappointment.</p><p>“I’m always watching over him when he’s asleep, but whenever he’s conscious, the Council always seems to keep me occupied—whether it’s meditating, reviewing katas, eating in the refectory or spending time in the Archives. It’s very frustrating.”</p><p>Bant was unsuccessful in repressing a small smile. She had gotten the impression as a youngling and even in the earlier stage of her Padawan days that Master Jinn was an extremely calm, collected, and serene Jedi at nearly all times—especially when he was enshrouded in the energy of the living Force—but as she had gotten to know him more over time, she had been quick to notice how vulnerable he could be. </p><p>“They’re just trying to keep you distracted,” the Mon Calamari offered. “Remember when you got injured on Nal Hutta, and Obi-Wan had to watch over you until you both were rescued? Well, when you returned to the Temple, he refused to leave your side and nearly gave Master Che a full-blown migraine from his non-stop pestering.” Her heart warmed at the thought of a fifteen-year-old Obi-Wan, haunting the Halls of Healing like a phantom, blue-grey eyes wide and unfocused as he endlessly fretted over his master. Force, he was so caring. Bant wasn’t sure Qui-Gon deserved a Padawan as devoted as Obi-Wan.</p><p>Master Jinn gave her a pointed look, cocking a brow up. “That’s what I’ve been doing—well, at least I <em> was</em>, until Master Che openly <em> threatened </em> me, stating she would use a sleep suggestion on me if I didn’t leave her to work in peace.”</p><p>Bant giggled. “She said the same to Obi-Wan and that was when he finally caved.”</p><p>To her relief, the ends of Qui-Gon’s lips curled up in what seemed like a mix of fondness and amusement. He stared distantly behind Bant and mumbled, “They don’t want us to worry, but how can they expect us not to?” Gaze drifting to the boy fast asleep on her shoulder, the Jedi Master’s expression melted into something soft. “He is <em> my </em>Padawan, therefore, he is <em> my </em> responsibility. It is <em> my </em> job to protect him.” Then, with a groan, he added, “Would it kill me to see him awake?”</p><p>The Mon Calamari chuckled a bit before responding. “He asked about you shortly before he drifted off. He was wondering where you were.”</p><p>Something like regret flashed across Qui-Gon’s features, causing Bant’s heart to dangerously skip a bit. Master Che’s words floated across her ears almost hauntingly as waves of realization began to wash upon her.</p><p><em> Something terrible has happened to him</em>. <em> You sense it too, don’t you? </em></p><p>It was all beginning to come together.</p><p>
  <em> Something to do with his Master. </em>
</p><p>Qui-Gon’s voice was now nearly a whisper. Eyes glimmering in what appeared to be grief, he choked out, “And that’s exactly why he needs to see me. He needs to know that I’m <em> here</em>. That I would never leave him.”</p><p>Bant couldn’t resist the temptation of slightly narrowing her eyes. Her anger was creeping up her spine on the verge of exploding, and it took everything inside her to maintain her composure. It was now evident that Qui-Gon had somehow hurt Obi-Wan, and she wanted to find out <em> how </em> and <em> why. </em>She wanted to confront the Jedi Master, demanding as to how he had the heart to upset the boy he called his Padawan. </p><p>So many quips and remarks ready to be released, yet she kept them all contained. “Can’t he feel you through your training bond in the Force?”</p><p>“Our bond is…closed off at the moment,” Qui-Gon admitted defeatedly, a pink flush beginning to make its way up his face. “No matter how hard I try, I can’t reach him.”</p><p>“What happened?” Shivers were racking down Bant’s spine. If Obi-Wan had closed his side of the bond he shared with his master, the situation must have been more dire than the Mon Calamari expected; Obi-Wan may have been reserved on a normal basis, but he wasn’t one to nearly completely shut down Force bonds, let alone the one he shared with his <em>master</em>.</p><p>Something seriously terrible must have occurred for him to make such a decision.</p><p>How badly had Qui-Gon wounded Obi-Wan?</p><p>The Jedi Master hadn’t answered her question. His gaze flicked downward, and he released another long sigh, but the waves of guilt washing over his features were apparent. Bant’s blood boiled at the sight, but she quickly released her anger into the Force before it could consume her. She would do anything for Obi-Wan. If someone were to hurt him—either physically, mentally, or even both—she would be there in an instant to defend them. Even a powerful Jedi like Qui-Gon wouldn’t stand in her way.</p><p>And now as she stared the elder man straight in the eyes, the Mon Calamari fought the urge to shout at him. Even the Force wasn’t a comfort at the moment like it usually was, which was utterly frustrating. Giving into her anger was a dangerous temptation, and Bant nearly did, but she shoved the feelings aside in just the nick of time. She had no right to yell at Master Jinn. She didn’t even have the complete story, for Force’s sake. Thus, she didn’t have all the facts. It wouldn’t be right to jump to conclusions.</p><p>
  <em> There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. </em>
</p><p>Swallowing down the remnants of her dark thoughts and emotions, Bant forced a tight smile onto her face before suggesting, “Why don’t you get some rest, Master Jinn? You need it.”</p><p>Qui-Gon opened his mouth to protest only to clamp it shut a short moment later, seemingly thinking it through. When he finally spoke, his voice was hesitant. “Will you fetch me if he wakes?”</p><p>“I promise,” the Mon Calamari assured him.</p><p>“Very well.” The Jedi Master then rose to his feet, sending his sleeping Padawam one last wistful look before turning on his heel and exiting the quarters. Bant watched him leave, and only when she heard the sound of a door closing, signaling that Qui-Gon had enclosed himself within his own rooms, did she turn down to gaze fondly at the sight of Obi-Wan still at her shoulder, shaking her head in amusement.</p><p>“Reeft was right,” she whispered softly, more to herself as a loving smile etched across her lips. “You really do look so youthful when asleep.”</p><p>Not feeling quite tired yet, Bant read on her datapad for another hour until the text before her eyes was nothing but a blur. Coming to the conclusion that she would most likely be spending the night by her patient’s side, the Mon Calamari gently eased herself down on the pillows, Obi-Wan’s head still resting against her shoulder. She held his neck up with one webbed hand to support it and was surprised when the boy didn’t even stir the slightest at the movement. It told a lot about his exhaustion that even the touch of Bant’s cool hands against his warm skin didn’t rouse him back into wakefulness. She wasn’t concerned by this at all, however; as long as Obi-Wan got the rest he needed, all would be well.</p><p>A long while passed before the form resting against her finally began to stir. Jerking her head down, Bant was just in time to witness Obi-Wan’s long, thick eyelashes flutter open, revealing drowsy, sea green orbs. His gaze was bleary and unfocused as he scouted his surroundings before it finally landed on Bant.</p><p>“Did I fall asleep?” He murmured softly, slight confusion trickling into his voice.</p><p>The Mon Calamari chuckled in response. “Only for a little while,” she fibbed.</p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed his face tiredly, seemingly trying to rid the remaining sleepiness hovering over him, and when he turned to look at Bant again a few moments later, she noticed that he seemed much more alert.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he apologized.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“You should have woken me up.” Obi-Wan shifted into a sitting posture, pulling the Mon Calamari up with him. “You’ve been here for hours, Bant. That isn’t fair to you.”</p><p>She gave him a glare in return. “First off, I <em> want </em> to be here. Secondly, these are Master Che’s strict orders, and I intend to follow them.”</p><p>“You deserve to rest,” the boy protested. “You needn’t worry about me.”</p><p>“Wow. When you were born, Kenobi, the Force must have blessed you with all the looks and no brains.” Bant rolled her eyes irritably, tightly crossing her arms. “In case you’ve forgotten—you’re sick. <em> Very </em> sick. And you need to be taken care of.” Then, gently easing Obi-Wan back down on the bed, lying flat on his back, the Mon Calamari fluffed his pillow and pulled the covers up to his chest, allowing her grin to escape at the boy’s grateful smile.</p><p>“I’m not an invalid, Bant,” Obi-Wan stated, dry tone betraying his expression.</p><p>“At the moment, you are,” she shot back without missing a beat. “And you <em> will </em> get some rest. Don’t make me use a sleep suggestion on you, because I also <em>will</em>.”</p><p>“I’ll just resist it.”</p><p>“You’ll be unsuccessful in your weakened state,” Bant informed him matter-of-factly. “So, I wouldn’t try it.”</p><p>To her surprise, Obi-Wan didn’t argue, only chucking softly and burying his head deeper into his pillow instead. Grey eyes widening, the Mon Calamari performed the expression of mere shock, placing her hands on her hips in disbelief.</p><p>“You’re not going to argue? Force, you must be more tired than I thought.”</p><p>“You have been spared from my merciless tongue just this once.” Obi-Wan gave her a coy smile in return, a single ginger brow cocking up mischievously.</p><p>Bant rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. “Go to sleep, Kenobi,” she laughed. “I’ll come check on you in the morning.”</p><p>“Thank you, Bant,” the boy replied, sea green eyes flooded with warmth. “For everything.”</p><p>“I’ll always be here for you, Obi,” she told him. “Don’t ever doubt that for a second.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>And then a few short moments later as the Mon Calamari was striding down the dark corridors of the Jedi Temple, fully intent on reaching her own quarters for a good night of rest, she was completely unaware of the sorrow and grief that replaced her warm and bright presence in Obi-Wan Kenobi’s quarters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize if this chapter was a little slow, but I just think expanding and showing relationships is very important. I promise you that the next chapter is gonna get intense, so get ready! *rubs hands together*</p><p>Thanks for reading and please review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui-Gon’s sleep was restless. He tossed and turned the entirety of the night, his eyes droopy and bloodshot but never having the will to keep closed. Staring out the window of the ‘city that never slept’, the lively but peaceful sight did nothing to soothe his jittery nerves, only seeming to trigger them more. </p><p>Bant Eerin had broken her promise.</p><p>He had heard the muffled voices from Obi-Wan’s quarters, a clear indication that he had awoken. And yet, the Mon Calamari hadn’t summoned him like she assured him she would. Had she simply forgotten…or was she keeping him out on purpose?</p><p>For a fraction of a moment, Qui-Gon had nearly convinced himself to make his way over to visit his Padawan but soon decided against it. He didn’t want to come off as an eavesdropper. So, he suffered in silence, listening to the voices converse for a few minutes before sensing Bant’s presence leaving their apartment through the Force. Aware that Obi-Wan was now enclosed alone in his quarters, Qui-Gon almost gave into his earlier idea on paying the boy a visit, but for the second time that night, something held him back. </p><p>When he did finally drop into sleep, it was plagued with terrible images of his Padawan staring at him, pale and wide-eyed, hands clasping over his stomach in pure torture and agony. Qui-Gon tried to reach for him, but Obi-Wan only jerked away from his master, face twisted in severe pain. The dream was so realistic that he found himself believing it to be true until he jolted back into awareness, rubbing at his watery eyes as they focused on the dark quarters, reminding him that he was indeed alone.</p><p>Shivers tore up Qui-Gon’s spine at the recollection of the nightmare he had endured through only moments earlier. He sniffled and harshly wiped a hand down his face, desperately trying to rid the tears that threatened to slip past his eyes. </p><p>Would he ever be free from his torment?</p><p>Groaning inwardly when he took notice of the sun beginning to peak above the skyline, the Jedi Master rolled out of bed and made his way to the ‘fresher. He’d been doing a poor job in taking care of himself the past few days out of worry for his Padawan, and the Council was beginning to grow quite agitated with him. Perhaps they would be pleased with him if they found out that he had taken a nice, long shower. </p><p>When he stepped out of the ‘fresher a good fifteen-minutes later completely dressed in his tunics, muscles soothed but heart still clenched tightly in his chest, Qui-Gon took to the task of tidying his quarters. He made sure to make his bed and water his plants before stepping out into the commons area and making a beeline to the kitchen to cook breakfast.</p><p>Putting all his heart and soul into creating their meal, Qui-Gon couldn’t deny that he was very proud of his result when finished. Dividing their breakfast onto two separate plates, he happily carried his Padawan’s tray over to his quarters and palmed the door open, fully expecting to find the boy out cold under his covers. </p><p>Instead, he found the sight of Obi-Wan sitting upright in bed, datapad in hand, blue-grey eyes sharp with alertness.</p><p>When the boy finally met his master’s gaze a mere second later, they both froze. It took everything inside Qui-Gon to keep from crying out in joy and racing toward Obi-Wan, scooping him up in his arms while ordering his Padawan to never give him a scare like that again or there <em> would </em> be consequences…</p><p>His free arm twitched from the urge to reach out to Obi-Wan, but he kept it firmly glued to his side, the other beginning to shake excitedly under the weight of the breakfast tray it balanced. Realizing he would drop it soon if he didn’t set it down, Qui-Gon placed it atop the nightstand, pulled up the chair he had practically been living in the past few days as he had watched Obi-Wan sleep beside the bed and parked himself right into it, lips pulling up into a warm smile.</p><p>“It truly is wonderful seeing you awake, my Padawan,” he confessed brightly, deep blue eyes shining. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s blank gaze drifted from Qui-Gon to the breakfast tray sitting on the nightstand. “I feel fairly alright at the moment, but I’m afraid I don’t have much of an appetite.”</p><p>“Try to eat a bit,” the Jedi Master encouraged him, quickly discarding the datapad and carefully setting the tray on his Padawan’s lap to replace it. “You’ll feel much better with some food in your stomach.”</p><p>Sighing quietly but not protesting, the boy nodded his consent and poked warily at the food in front of him with his fork before nibbling on a bite. When he earned a stern glare from Qui-Gon that read <em> you-need-to-eat-more,</em> Obi-Wan gave another sigh and forced a second mouthful down, although this time, it was much larger. Somewhat satisfied, the Jedi Master nodded in approval and gave his Padawan a pat on the shoulder. </p><p>“That’s fine for now, but you <em> will </em> finish your meal later, Obi-Wan. Is that understood?”</p><p>The boy almost seemed to shrink away at his master’s authoritative tone before uttering out the standard, “Yes, Master.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s stomach churned dangerously at the hollowness within Obi-Wan’s voice. It was now very clear that his Padawan was still upset with him. The last time the boy had exchanged words with him so unemotionally was when they had first begun their apprenticeship. </p><p>And hearing it again felt like a slap to the face. </p><p>A selfish part of Qui-Gon desperately wished his Padawan would forget the events that had occurred the night of his collapse, but their tense exchange at the moment was an evident indication that he <em> hadn’t</em>. The Jedi Master slightly deflated at the realization and absentmindedly swiped a hand across his face; how could he be so cruel? </p><p>He wanted nothing more than to apologize to Obi-Wan, to beg for his forgiveness, but in all truth, Qui-Gon didn’t have a clue as to where to start. Would his Padawan even have the heart to turn over a new leaf and begin fresh? The Jedi Master inwardly cringed when he came to the conclusion that Obi-Wan would most likely claim that he had accepted the apology but then continue to live and suffer with the thought that Qui-Gon completely and utterly despised him as an apprentice. </p><p>Which was absolutely <em> ridiculous</em>. </p><p>But something was still holding the Jedi Master back, preventing him from confessing this to his Padawan. He wanted to assure Obi-Wan that he indeed <em> did </em> care for his well-being and safety—far more than he should—but the dangers of attachment eerily whispered in his ear, painfully reminding him of his heartbreaking experience with Xanatos. </p><p>Qui-Gon couldn’t allow this to happen between him and Obi-Wan. </p><p>He <em> wouldn’t</em>.</p><p>So the Jedi Master kept his lips sealed. </p><p>“I’m sure you have things to attend to, Master.” Obi-Wan’s elegant and busy-like voice jerked him from his train of thought, Coruscanti-accent a bit more clipped than usual—an indication of great disinterest or boredom, Qui-Gon didn’t know which. “Don’t let me keep you waiting.”</p><p>He looked at his Padawan with surprise in his eyes, numbly shaking his head. “The Council has placed me on temporary-leave from active duty,” he informed the boy. “Just until you recover.”</p><p>Embarrassment flickered across Obi-Wan’s tired features. “That really isn’t necessary, Master. I’m recovering quite quickly. You shouldn’t have to stop going on missions just because of me. That isn’t fair to you.”</p><p>“It was my choice.” Qui-Gon stated. “I wanted to be here with you.”</p><p>Conflict arose in his Padawan’s blue-grey orbs, but he remained silent. Quickly coming to the conclusion that their brief discussion was nearing its end, the Jedi Master prepared himself to ready some tea when his com-link loudly chirped. Pulling it from his belt, he released a loud sigh at the message blinking on the small screen.</p><p>“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>“The Council is requesting my presence.” Qui-Gon rose to his feet, tucking the device back in its place. “Apparently it's very urgent.” He gazed back down at the boy, resisting the urge to reach down and ruffle his spiky ginger hair. “I shouldn’t be very long. Will Bant be here soon to check on you?”</p><p>His Padawan nodded, but the disappointment etched on his face was evident. </p><p>“Very well, then. Alert me immediately if you feel worse, Padawan.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”     </p><p>Sending Obi-Wan one last brief smile, Qui-Gon made his way out of the boy’s quarters and apartment, walking silently down the Temple halls. Guilt rushed through him at abandoning his Padawan as he neared the Council chambers, but he desperately tried to push it away. All he had wanted upon reuniting with Obi-Wan was to apologize and embrace him like he had never done before while stating how proud and impressed he was by him. </p><p>But the Jedi Master’s body had refused to obey his mind’s commands. </p><p>And he truly felt horrible for that.</p><p>Why couldn’t he just openly admit to his apprentice that he indeed <em> did </em> care for him? </p><p>Was it really so difficult?</p><p>Before Qui-Gon knew it, he was standing outside the Council chambers. He couldn’t help but take a deep, steady breath as he squared his shoulders and straightened his posture to make his disheveled form appear more regal. He had always felt confident and comfortable upon entering the Council chambers on a normal basis, but today was frustratingly different.</p><p>His endless worry for Obi-Wan had caused dark rings to appear under his tired, deep blue eyes, and he could have sworn he had spotted a few new fresh grey-hairs hiding in his hair and beard. He couldn’t deny that he greatly disliked the slight changes in his appearance, but he couldn’t let the Council catch onto that. He was nowhere in the mood for another one of their interrogation sessions.</p><p>He inwardly flinched when he remembered that he had allowed Obi-Wan to go through such misery.</p><p>What kind of master was he?</p><p>He recalled the day the Council had offered him a seat beside them, recoiling in horror when he remembered that he had actually considered the position—<em>considered </em> abandoning Obi-Wan, <em> considered </em> leaving the boy he called Padawan masterless—and shivered at the thought. When Qui-Gon had ultimately decided to reject the offer, he feared he had made a mistake, but now looking back he realized how foolish the other choice would have been. </p><p>Life without Obi-Wan would certainly have left a gaping hole through his heart. The thought of his beloved Padawan absent from his life made him sick to the stomach. He couldn’t lose the boy. Not so quickly after Tahl.</p><p>He <em> wouldn’t </em> lose Obi-Wan.</p><p>The Council doors swept open, revealing an expectant and slightly irritated Mace Windu. The Korun master stared at his friend and tightly crossed his arms, the permanent crease between his eyes deepening in what appeared very much like impatience.</p><p>“Were you planning on standing out here all day?”</p><p>Qui-Gon gave a small wince and trailed after the dark-skinned Jedi, mumbling out a quick, “Sorry.”</p><p>Soon he found himself gazing at only two other Council members: Yoda and Plo Koon. Qui-Gon wasn’t the least bit surprised to find the Grandmaster himself sitting before him, but he was a bit taken aback at Plo Koon’s presence; he wasn’t very familiar with the Kel Dor, but what he did know was that Obi-Wan shared a strong relationship with him. So he supposed he trusted him.</p><p>As Mace returned to his chair, Qui-Gon took the formal position of hovering in the center of the chambers, hands neatly folded in the depths of his robe. Yoda and Plo Koon gave him brief dips of their heads before leaning back into their seats, their eyes boring into him intently. Qui-Gon was far too trained to squirm under the gazes, but his uneasiness was slowly making his way to the surface at the agonizing silence.</p><p>“There is a reason for this summons, is there not?” The Jedi Master kept his tone expertly elegant and serene, fighting the ever-rising impatience bubbling inside him. Was the Council simply wasting his time trying to provide him with yet <em> another </em> distraction? For Force’s sake, Obi-Wan needed him. </p><p>“Unbalanced you are, Master Jinn.” </p><p>Qui-Gon sucked in a sharp breath at Yoda’s statement but didn’t protest. As much as he hated to admit it, the Grandmaster only spoke the truth. He was correct in every single way.</p><p>“Force you to admit your uncertainties to the Council, we will not,” the green troll assured him gently. “But make amends with your Padawan, we strongly suggest. In your hands, young Obi-Wan’s life and health rests.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Qui-Gon couldn’t help but scoff at this. How ridiculous.</p><p>“As you are already aware, your Padawan is on the road to recovery. However, that isn’t quite the point we were trying to make.” Mace looked his friend right in the eye, his own brown ones bright with focus. “We’re saying, if yours and Obi-Wan’s relationship is strained, this could greatly affect the way you two perform on missions. One of you could end up seriously injured or even killed due to the lack of strength in your bond through the Force.”</p><p>Qui-Gon swallowed thickly, averting his gaze from Mace to the shiny, marble floor. Force, he hadn’t realized that. Just the mere thought of his training bond with Obi-Wan—so bright and powerful on a normal basis—completely dark and empty was enough to make him feel woozy. </p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>“We also wanted to ensure that <em> you </em> were in good condition, Qui-Gon,” Plo Koon admitted softly, his deep, baritone voice soothing and gentle. “We know this hasn’t been easy on you.”</p><p>“It hasn’t.” Qui-Gon straightened his faltering posture rather quickly and stiffly. “But I am holding my own. Now, will that be all?”</p><p>All he wished to do was leave.</p><p>Yoda gave somewhat of a grunt in response before nodding. “Dismiss you, we do.”</p><p><em> I’m coming, Obi-Wan. </em> Qui-Gon gave his own dip of his head before bowing numbly and spinning on his heel, nearly flying out the chambers with relief. Finally <em> that </em> was over. All he wanted was to see his Padawan and to assure himself that the boy indeed was quite alright. </p><p>He knew for a fact that Obi-Wan was perfectly fine and on the mend, but it didn’t satisfy him.</p><p>The Jedi Master needed to see the sight with his own eyes. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As he watched Qui-Gon speedily make his exit from the Council chambers, Plo Koon didn’t even need to look at Mace Windu to know that he was seething. The Korun master’s irritation was conspicuous within the Force, which on a normal basis, would be considered a great concern. However, the tides were different this time. Qui-Gon—as strange as it was—happened to be Mace Windu’s best friend, thus, making the Master of the Order himself want to rip out his hair—although, sadly, he didn’t have any—was one of the ‘maverick Jedi’s’ favorite pastimes. And nearly all of his attempts were a success.</p><p>Just like the current one at hand.</p><p>“Force, help us all.” Mace smacked his forehead with his palm and sighed in weariness. “What in the name of all good things in the galaxy are we going to do with him? He’s impossible!”</p><p>“Speak with him, Master Koon, you will.” Plo’s head jerked up to meet Yoda’s contemplating gaze in surprise. “Catch him you can, if you hurry.”</p><p>“Master, I hardly doubt this will work,” the Kel Dor confessed quietly. “I’m not very familiar with Qui-Gon, and if you were to ask him, he would say the same. Sending me after him may not be the wisest choice. I strongly suggest Master Windu should discuss this with him instead.”</p><p>“He’s not going to listen to me,” Mace snapped, brown eyes blazing. “He never does.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“<em>Why not</em>?” The dark-skinned Jedi echoed, voice drenched in sarcasm. “He’s Qui-Gon Jinn, the maverick of the Jedi Order. If there’s anyone he would willingly disobey on a normal basis, it would be the Master of the Order himself.” He paused, eyes rolling dramatically. “Whom is obviously <em> me</em>.”</p><p>Plo sighed, pulling himself to his feet. “I suppose I could try.”</p><p>“Do or do not, there is no try,” Yoda informed him matter-of-factly, golden eyes squinted in what looked like determination. </p><p>The Kel Dor nodded in agreement, already well-familiar with this statement. The Grandmaster had spoken it aloud several times over the years, and Plo had held the words close to his heart, intending to continue to live by them each day. Now it was clear he had forgotten them.</p><p>“You are absolutely correct, Master.” If Yoda had been able to see through the Kel Dor’s mask, he would have noticed that Plo was smiling. “Forgive me for my skepticism. I will speak with Master Jinn at once.”</p><p>And before he knew it, he was racing through the corridors of the Temple, trailing after the anxious light that was Qui-Gon Jinn. It didn’t take long for Plo to find the Jedi; he could nearly always be spotted in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when troubled, and just as predicted, the Kel Door found him standing beside a long bench, clearly deciding on whether he should sit or not.</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s head jerked up in surprise to find the Council member standing before him. He gave somewhat of a smile that looked extremely forced and uttered, “Unfortunately, I can’t. I really did think about it, but I’m afraid my Padawan needs me more at the moment.”</p><p>“I’m sure Obi-Wan can manage on his own for just a few minutes.” Plo took a seat and patted the bench beside him, an indication for Qui-Gon to join him. “Sit,” he repeated patiently.</p><p>When the other Jedi obliged, awkwardly taking a seat next to the Kel Dor, he gave another grim smile, a clear sign that he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. Plo ignored it, gaze instead lingering on the waterfalls soothingly running in front of him. He took a deep, calming breath, relieved when Qui-Gon seemed to do the same beside him. </p><p>“You are conflicted, Master Jinn,” he stated quietly.</p><p>Qui-Gon was silent for a long moment, but Plo could feel him stiffen on the bench. “I’m not conflicted,” he claimed, although it came out slightly weak. “I am simply <em> worried </em> for my Padawan, and I would like to tend to him. Is that too much to ask?”</p><p>“We just want to help.” The Kel Dor removed his gaze from the pools of water to face the Jedi sitting next to him, placing a comforting hand atop his shoulder. “None of us want to witness you relive the nightmare you endured with Xanatos. It nearly destroyed you, Qui-Gon.”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with Xanatos.”</p><p>It was then when Plo felt eternally grateful for the mask that hid his features. The tone Qui-Gon had taken with him was slightly off putting; the anger, bitterness and coldness laced in it were qualities that were normally nonexistent within the ‘maverick Jedi’. It was now evident the Kel Dor was pushing him to his limits.</p><p>Plo wouldn’t give up, though.</p><p>“Clearly it does.” He was careful to keep his voice even and gentle. “The Council just wants you to be aware that if—for whatever reason—you need our aid or advice on whatever conflict is arising between you and your Padawan, we will not hesitate to help.”</p><p>The Kel Dor was not offered any words in return, but the furrow of Qui-Gon’s brow was the tell-tale sign that he was deep in thought. Thinking of one last thing to say, hopeful it would bring the other Jedi to his senses, he added, “Yours and Obi-Wan’s connection in the Force is unlike any other bond I’ve ever seen. It would be a shame to lose it, would it not?”</p><p>A long quietude was his response.</p><p>Qui-Gon then abruptly rose to his feet, shrugging Plo’s hand off his shoulder. The Kel Dor let his arm fall back to his side as he watched the other Jedi stare at him for a brief moment, deep-blue eyes unreadable. Then, almost hesitantly, Qui-Gon reached out and quickly squeezed Plo’s shoulder in what seemed to be an act of gratefulness before spinning on his heel and hurrying out of the room, far out of sight.</p><p>The Kel Dor released a weary sigh, his shoulders slumping forward. Mace was right, he realized sullenly. What in Force’s sake were they going to do with Qui-Gon Jinn?   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon slipped into his apartment with a sigh of relief, rapidly closing the door behind him as if someone would walk in at any given moment. He turned to the windows and noted that it was early noon. The sun was bright and blinding as it radiated in the center of the blue sky, a clear indication of nothing but fair weather in the future. The Jedi Master was hopeful the cheery sight would lighten his mood, but it did nothing of the sort, much to his disappointment. </p><p>He peeked inside Obi-Wan’s quarters, and after concluding that his Padawan was in the middle of a nap, he made his way to his own rooms and attempted a meditation. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and allowed the warm sensation of the sun on his skin to consume him, gently wrapping him in a place that was enshrouded in nothing but serenity. He hadn’t been able to connect with the Force as easily as he was now lately due to his worry for Obi-Wan, and he was eternally thankful for the mercy it was sparing him. Perhaps it was looking out for him after all.</p><p>Soon enough, Qui-Gon’s sleep deprivation caught up to him, and before he knew it, he was beginning to nod off. Thankful for the sudden surge of sleepiness coursing through him, he allowed it to expand within him. The Jedi Master was nearly about to drop into a deep slumber when the very same image of his Padawan—the terrible one that had been continuously plaguing his dreams—jerked him back into wakefulness. </p><p>Qui-Gon’s posture instantly straightened in alarm, deep blue orbs springing open. He took a few deep, shuddering breaths as he struggled to recollect himself. Once again, his eyes were watery and glistening, the dangerous threat of tears on the verge of escaping. But he couldn’t let them fall.</p><p>He wouldn’t.</p><p>Dragging himself out of the bed, Qui-Gon slightly started when he saw that the sun was closely on the verge of setting. Force, how long had he been meditating? Perhaps he hadfallen asleep and rested far longer than he thought he had. He certainly hoped so. If he wasn’t careful, <em>he </em> would be the one in danger of collapse if he didn’t have a peaceful sleep soon. </p><p>The Jedi Master headed for the kitchen to brew a few cups of tea and quietly waited for the water to boil. During this time, he tidied the commons room, washed the already-shiny counters and thoroughly checked on his Padawan at least four times. The reassurance that Obi-Wan did look somewhat-on-the-mend didn’t help his nerves much.</p><p>When Qui-Gon placed a steaming mug of tea atop the boy’s nightstand in case he woke, he observed with mild impatience that his Padawan didn’t seem as if he would be coming around any time soon. However, he didn’t dare wake him, even as much as he wanted to. It wouldn’t be right.</p><p>He felt tempted to stay and watch over the boy as he rested. Obi-Wan was turned away from his Master on his side, back facing toward the elder Jedi. Qui-Gon desperately yearned to see the youthful face of his Padawan, needing an assurance that his features were relaxed and undisturbed in sleep, but Obi-Wan’s head was frustratingly nearly-covered by his blankets, keeping it hidden.</p><p>He wanted to stand guard and protect the little boy he had raised since adolescence, but in all honesty, Qui-Gon wasn’t certain how much more anxiety he would be able to tolerate. Just the mere sight of his Padawan still and silent in bed made his heart clench in his chest fearfully. It was all becoming too much.</p><p>Sending Obi-Wan one last longing look, Qui-Gon hurried past the bed and exited, his thoughts and anxieties agonizingly traveling with him. </p><p>After being deeply engrossed in his datapad for a full hour, the Jedi Master rose to his feet and stretched. He cautiously crept over to his Padawan’s quarters and silently observed. Obi-Wan was very much awake now, staring up at the ceiling, blue-grey eyes unblinking and glazed as he pondered. Qui-Gon felt a nudge within the Force, urging him to tend to the boy, but he held himself back. The gaze in Obi-Wan’s eyes…it was blank and empty. The Jedi Master couldn’t deny that the sight made his heart feel as if it were slowly deflating.</p><p>What was his Padawan thinking about? Qui-Gon wanted to know so he could help, but that ever-the-same sliver of fear inside him remained. Obi-Wan would never forgive him, he was sure of it. He had told the boy years ago at the beginning of their apprenticeship he would do everything in his power to make him a formidable Jedi Knight, but how could he now when their relationship was on the verge of ruins?</p><p>Qui-Gon looked on as Obi-Wan returned to the position of laying on his side, burying himself under the covers as he prepared for another nap. Until concluding that the boy had fallen back asleep a few short minutes later, only then did the Jedi Master return to the commons room and turn on a holovid to watch in boredom. He was fully aware that rest was critical when it came to the process of healing, but he was desperately beginning to yearn for the playful banter he would exchange with his Padawan on a nearly-daily basis. </p><p>How he missed it.</p><p>An eternity passed before there was a knock at the door, revealing Bant when Qui-Gon opened it, clutching a medical kit at her side. She smiled brightly at the Jedi Master, grey eyes twinkling in the dimmed room once she stepped inside.</p><p>“Good evening!” She chirped.</p><p>“Hello, Bant.” Qui-Gon smiled in return, waving her from the entrance into the commons room. “Would this be your second visit today?”</p><p>“Third, actually. Master Che has given me specific orders to drop by every three hours or so.“</p><p>“How is Obi-Wan holding up?” The Jedi Master couldn’t help but ask, unaware of the worry drenching his voice. “Is his recovery still going along smoothly?”</p><p>“He still occasionally complains of headaches, and his stomach pain is still quite frequent, but he <em> is </em> slowly but surely on the mend,” Bant informed him. “We just need to be patient and give him time.”</p><p>“And his lungs have remained in perfect condition?” Qui-Gon pressed. “Master Che told me that the virus could have an impact on both his digestive and respiratory system, but it only seems to be affecting his stomach.”</p><p>“You’ll be glad to hear that you are indeed correct, Master.” Bant smiled brightly, folding her arms in triumph. “The virus has yet to attack Obi-Wan’s lungs, and Master Che is hardly doubtful it will.” </p><p>“Music to my ears.” Qui-Gon returned the expression, deep blue eyes shining in relief. “Carry on, then.”</p><p>The Mon Calamari nodded perkily and spun on her heel, making her way to Obi-Wan’s quarters and softly shutting the door behind her. The Jedi Master returned to his position on the couch, listening to the quiet sound of a voice behind the enclosed room. Once a second one joined in, it was clear that Bant had woken Obi-Wan up and was now conversing with him. Qui-Gon smiled to himself as he heard the duo exchange banter and laugh, thrilled that they were enjoying themselves, but another part of him felt hollow at the discovery, fearful that his Padawan would never be the same toward him again.</p><p>Just the sole thought of Obi-Wan presenting his stoic, impassive Jedi-like front to him made Qui-Gon’s stomach churn dangerously. They had worked so hard over the years in improving the minor bumps in their relationship to simply start back at square one. He couldn’t allow that. </p><p>The sound of the voices suddenly quieting jerked Qui-Gon from his musings, and he looked up curiously at the closed door that led to Obi-Wan's quarters, feeling a sudden shift in the Force. With a sliver of guilt, the Jedi Master silently rose to his feet, pressing his ear against the wall and attuning his hearing. Something had taken place, and he was determined to find out what it was.</p><p>“How are you and Master Jinn holding up?” Bant’s voice was muffled through the wall, but the hesitation flooded in it was transparent.</p><p>“Fine,” Obi-Wan replied dismissively, causing Qui-Gon to flinch at its emptiness. It was clear that his Padawan’s response meant to give off the impression of being unfazed or uninterested, and it made its mark. The Jedi Master nearly physically felt himself wilting at the impassiveness, the answer instantly reminding him of a detached Mace Windu.</p><p>“We both know that’s not true,” The Mon Calamari replied seriously.</p><p>“I’m not ready to discuss it yet, Bant. <em> I </em> don’t even know what to think of it yet.”</p><p>“That’s a lie. You know exactly what you think and feel about it, but you refuse to open up and accept the help that is waiting for you.”</p><p>“And that is my decision.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyes slightly widened at the authority in his Padawan’s voice. Never had he ever heard Obi-Wan sound so confident. It was truly satisfying yet a bit shocking. His Padawan was turning into a young man right before his eyes.</p><p>Bant did not say anything more, but her anger in the Force was crystal clear. After concluding that the heated discussion had met its end, the Jedi Master hurried back to the couch and resumed watching his holovid, but in all truth, he paid no attention to it. There was no doubt that the brief conversation the two youths had held had been solely focused on him, and it gnawed at him a great deal.</p><p>Obi-Wan had been hurt by him.</p><p>And it was <em> haunting </em> Qui-Gon, right to his wits end.     </p><p>When Bant left, she returned one more time that evening until the hour was very late. She happily gave Qui-Gon the news that his Padawan was nearing the end of the road to his recovery and would be nearly himself in just a few days. The Jedi Master was ecstatic after hearing this; seeing Obi-Wan up-and-about, completely healthy, that lively, energetic shine to his bright blue eyes was something Qui-Gon had been yearning to witness for what felt like an eternity.</p><p>But a small part of him wondered if things would ever be the same again.</p><p>Where would his relationship with his Padawan stand after all the events that had occurred?</p><p>Qui-Gon took great care in making several stops at the boy’s door but frustratingly never mustered enough courage to walk through it, and he was inwardly kicking himself for it. To his relief, Obi-Wan never seemed to notice him. His Padawan rotated between resting, reading, writing, or doodling in some small book—one that the Jedi Master was certain he had never seen before—and staring mindlessly up at the ceiling, blue-grey eyes empty and hollow.</p><p>Qui-Gon carefully tried to prod at Obi-Wan’s shields, keeping his attempts gentle, hoping to see as to what was lingering inside the boy’s mind, but to his disappointment, his Padawan kept them impressively tight and guarded, leaving no room for exposure.</p><p>He was keeping his master out on purpose.</p><p>After watching the boy stare into the abyss of nothing for far too long, Qui-Gon made a beeline for the kitchen to prepare dinner, hopeful it would cheer his Padawan up. He took great care in making the meal as appetizing as possible and couldn’t help but feel prideful again at the result. An hour must have passed before the Jedi Master was returning to Obi-Wan’s quarters, balancing two plates in his hands, ready to deliver one to the boy. Maybe if the duo ate together they would heal whatever demons rested between them.</p><p>He could only hope.</p><p>Pushing the door open with his foot, Qui-Gon was struck with how quiet it was. Usually the sounds of rustling under the bed sheets or long sighs would be trickling out of the boy’s quarters and to his master’s ears, but this was not the case now. </p><p>The moonlight streamed in from the set of bay windows, casting a ghostly glow on the cream-colored bed covers. All lights were off, nearly enshrouding the room in complete darkness. Still a bit unsettled at the strange silence, Qui-Gon set the two dinner plates on the nightstand while flicking on a lamp, desperate for any light source.</p><p>His Padawan was sleeping on his side with his back to the Jedi Master, seemingly peaceful and enjoying a restful slumber. Qui-Gon cringed as he reached out to rest a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder; he hated to wake the boy, but Bant had grimly confirmed that his Padawan hadn’t eaten a bite of food all day. He needed <em> something </em> in his stomach before turning in for the night. </p><p>“Padawan.” Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, hopeful the gentle movement would rouse him back to wakefulness.</p><p>The boy didn’t stir. Sending a quick apology through the Force with a grimace—although he was sure his Padawan wouldn’t receive the message due their bond being dormant—the Jedi Master prepared himself to lightly shake Obi-Wan, but before he could, the boy moved first, rolling onto his back with a soft groan, placing a hand atop his chest with a shaky exhale.</p><p>His Padawan’s sandy-beige skin was glistening in the darkness with sweat, ginger brow furrowing as if he were in discomfort. Qui-Gon watched him silently, and it was when an inaudible mumble escaped Obi-Wan’s mouth did the Jedi Master realize his Padawan was dreaming.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s head then sloppily lolled to the side, and now with a clear view, Qui-Gon studied his youthful face. The boy’s eyes were firmly closed, a sign that he was clearly deep in his sleep, but his teeth were clenched together so tightly the Jedi Master feared they would squeak. His Padawan inhaled sharply—the sound almost breathless—and groaned again, this one much deeper. Hands clasping over his stomach in what looked like pure agony, Obi-Wan’s body began to tremble, much to Qui-Gon’s alarm.</p><p>The boy’s lips were rapidly moving, but the Jedi Master couldn’t decipher a single word being spoken. He watched in disbelief as tears then trickled out of Obi-Wan’s closed eyes, slowly making their way down his temples and onto the linens, waves of concern flooding his senses.</p><p>His Padawan was in pain.</p><p>Never had he witnessed the boy crying before, let alone shedding even a single tear.</p><p>“<em>Master</em>,” Obi-Wan gasped out, voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>Qui-Gon’s deep blue eyes widened in surprise; was the boy dreaming of him?</p><p>Fully aware of the mind’s vulnerability during sleep, the Jedi Master reached out and made contact with his Padawan’s shields, sighing in relief when they instantly crumbled at the command, as if they had desperately been waiting for the moment they could simply <em> give up.</em> </p><p>The moment Obi-Wan’s thoughts and emotions were exposed, it nearly took everything in Qui-Gon’s willpower to continue standing. He was instantly hit with waves of pain, sorrow, agony, and abandonment all at once, and it radiated so heavily from within the boy that it almost made his master lose consciousness from the shock. Staring at his Padawan in horror, Qui-Gon felt his jaw drop—how long had this torment been living inside Obi-Wan?</p><p>“<em>Help me,” </em>the boy moaned softly, fresh trails of tears running down his temples.</p><p>Heart stinging at the desperation in his Padawan’s voice, Qui-Gon answered his plea without hesitation and sat on the bed, scooping Obi-Wan up into his arms like he would a child. It then strangely occurred to him that the only real kind of affection he had shown the boy was when he had carried him through the Temple corridors a few days earlier while his Padawan had been unconscious, thus, completely unaware of everything around him. </p><p>Never had he shown Obi-Wan tenderness when he was awake. Awake and <em> alert </em> to process it, possibly even <em> return </em> it. He bit his lip, infuriated with himself; why did he always have to make things so difficult?</p><p>The energy in the Force was surrounded with nothing but regret and abandonment, and it struck Qui-Gon like a slap to the face, because it was all radiating from within his Padawan. Swallowing thickly as a shiver crept up his spine, the Jedi Master made a second attempt in soothing the boy in his arms.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” he murmured gently, fighting the cracks that worked to etch themselves into his voice. “It’s alright. You’re safe.”</p><p>The boy’s head bobbed from side to side as he seemingly struggled in his dream, another moan escaping him against his will. His eyes scrunched even tighter, the hand clasped on his stomach beginning to shake as he squirmed in his master’s hold. Qui-Gon helplessly watched his Padawan suffer and placed his own hand atop Obi-Wan’s abdomen only to flinch at its firmness, awed by how muscular it felt.</p><p>For the second time that night the Jedi Master realized Obi-Wan was growing into a young man right before his eyes.</p><p>Qui-Gon attempted to rub the boy’s stomach in hopes to ease the discomfort, but it seemed to do nothing of the sort. Aiming for a gentle caress of his Padawan’s cheek, instead, the Jedi Master jerked back when his hand made contact with the searing heat of Obi-Wan’s skin.</p><p>The boy was burning up.</p><p>
  <em> This isn’t good. </em>
</p><p>Placing his hand back on his Padawan’s cheek, Qui-Gon’s heart clenched when Obi-Wan’s head leaned in his palm, desperate for his cool touch, even in unconsciousness. Another set of incoherent mumbles came from rambling from his mouth, but the Jedi Master was still unable to decipher them. He sent several tendrils of peace and serenity to his Padawan through the Force, but all of his attempts were failed ones.</p><p>It was heartbreaking to see Obi-Wan this way. So helpless and vulnerable. Usually the boy was so strong and independent that witnessing him in such a state was bone-chilling. A wet cough then erupted from inside his Padawan, his body jerking up reflexively, head nearly creating a collision with his master’s, but Qui-Gon dodged it in just the nick of time, holding the boy firmly in place as he attempted to keep his own fear contained. It was clear that Obi-Wan’s condition had worsened.</p><p>He needed to contact Vokara Che.</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry, Master,</em>” Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely, causing ice to shoot up Qui-Gon’s veins.</p><p>He couldn’t take any more of this.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, wake up.” The Jedi Master grasped his Padawan’s shoulders and shook him firmly. “You’re only dreaming.”</p><p>The boy’s head bounced about limply, but about after the fifth shake, his eyes painfully dragged open. Qui-Gon hovered over his Padawan and released a grateful sigh, relieved Obi-Wan had finally been roused awake. Pushing a stray soft, thick ginger lock of hair out of the boy’s face and smiling warmly, the Jedi Master spoke softly to his Padawan.</p><p>“You are safe, Obi-Wan,” he hushed the boy softly. “Do not fear.”</p><p>His Padawan stared back up at him, and Qui-Gon felt his heart drop when he took notice that Obi-Wan’s wide, blue-grey eyes were unfocused and glazed over, as if they would slide shut at any given moment. His body trembled feverishly, and the Jedi Master kept one firm hand under the boy’s neck, certain it would limply fall back if he didn’t support it.</p><p><em> Delirious, </em>he thought fearfully. Obi-Wan was delirious.</p><p>Vokara Che was very much needed at the moment.</p><p>“I’m here, Padawan,” Qui-Gon assured the boy, smiling again, although much weaker this time. “Everything will be just fine.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s gaze never left his master, and he blinked slowly, as if struggling to process the words just spoke to him. Suddenly, his feverish eyes then widened in hurt, and he desperately jerked away, attempting to escape the elder Jedi’s grasp.</p><p>“Let me go,” he begged, lids scrunching shut in agony.</p><p>Qui-Gon froze for a moment but quickly recollected himself and didn’t listen, instead, tightening his hold on his Padawan even more. “No, Obi-Wan, relax,” he instructed. “You are safe with me.”</p><p>The boy violently shook his head as his eyes reopened, causing several more floods of tears to stream down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated for a long moment, as if his brain was struggling over the words he wanted to communicate.</p><p>“You don’t want me,” Obi-Wan cried, blue-grey eyes glimmering heartbreakingly in the darkness. His Coruscanti-accent was much thicker than normal, making him difficult to understand. “You…you…never did. Let me go.”</p><p>Qui-Gon felt a chill run through the entirety of his body, muscles going stiff at the accusation.</p><p>“What?” He exclaimed in disbelief. “No, Obi-Wan, what are you saying—“</p><p>“I hurt you,” the boy confessed, lip quivering endlessly. “I…I left. Thought I was h-helping them, but…I abandoned you. All…my fault.”</p><p><em> Melida/Daan, </em>Qui-Gon thought in horror, guilt overflowing his senses as he recalled the fateful day he had chosen to leave his Padawan on a worn torn planet, all alone with no one to defend him. He had never forgiven himself for making such a rash decision, but he had never realized how scarred this time period in Obi-Wan’s life had left the boy.</p><p>His Padawan had never shared anything with him.</p><p>
  <em> Of course he didn’t. Because you shattered his very trust in you. </em>
</p><p>“No, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said firmly, fighting back the lump in his throat. “You are mistaken. You are not at fault for your actions, little one. You are <em> selfless</em>. You chose to stay behind and help the Young win the war, and I was angry, but I was wrong to feel that way. I let my bitterness cloud my judgement and allowed it to consume me. If anyone is to be blamed, it should be <em> me</em>.”</p><p>“You took me back, but you didn’t want to.” His Padawan’s breaths were coming out as labored and uneven. “All I w-wanted was to…to please you. I was n-never as…as good as Xanatos…and you hated me for that.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, no!” Qui-Gon gasped, jaw dropping, completely stunned and horrified. “Stop at once! How could you believe that I—“</p><p>“I tried, Master.” Obi-Wan’s eyes lazily rolled to the side before shifting back on the elder Jedi in alarm, desperately trying to continue to stay focused. “But y-you…never approved. And now I’m just so…so tired…that I f-feel like I just…can't keep trying anymore.”</p><p>Qui-Gon slowly shook his head in refutation as he held his Padawan even closer, cupping one flushed cheek with his hand, his own tears threatening to escape his eyes. He knew Obi-Wan would most likely never recall the feverish confessions he had made, but the Jedi Master would remember them for the rest of his days.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master,” the boy whispered, eyes beginning to flutter as his brow knitted together in helplessness. “For everything.”</p><p>The Jedi Master was rendered speechless at his Padawan’s words. Finally, a single tear slipped down his cheek, but he didn’t wipe it away. Obi-Wan’s body shook furiously in his arms, finally giving up the fight of escaping his grasp before gasping in agony, both hands pressed over his stomach in torment.</p><p>“<em>H-hurts</em>,” the boy sputtered, a trembling sob escaping past his quivering lips.</p><p>Qui-Gon wanted to do everything in his power to ease his Padawan’s suffering, but Obi-Wan’s admittance had shook him to the core. He felt as if he were frozen solid, unable to move, unable to provide any help whatsoever. For the first time in his entire life, the Jedi Master was truly powerless.</p><p>He had always wished Obi-Wan would be more open to him. To accept that vulnerability wasn’t always a weakness and just simply let go of everything weighing heavy on his heart, but the boy never did. And eventually, Qui-Gon learned to accept it. </p><p>But now, delirious and deathly ill, all of the boy’s most truest emotions and thoughts suddenly came tumbling out at once, and the Jedi Master felt as if even the slightest breeze could knock him over after the impact it had left him.</p><p>It was all too much. All too much for his Padawan to carry and deal with alone.</p><p>He wanted to comfort the boy. He yearned to heal him, to convince him that all his claims weren’t the least bit true, but his shock forced his body from acting on his wishes. </p><p>All he could do was sit and watch Obi-Wan continue to suffer and endure pure agony.</p><p>He took notice that the boy’s intakes of breath were becoming more of a struggle. Flashes of fear coursed through him, his mind traveling back to Vokara Che and Bant’s earlier claims, ones that had brought the Jedi Master peace and relief.</p><p><em> They said the virus wouldn’t affect his lungs, </em> he thought worriedly as his Padawan began to heave in his arms. <em> They </em> said <em> this wouldn’t happen.  </em></p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes drifted up to meet his master’s for a brief moment as he sucked in a sharp, raspy breath, contorted in nothing but grief and heartbreak.</p><p>Qui-Gon could only mirror their expression in return.</p><p>He was struck with how young his Padawan looked, gently being cradled in his grasp. The look etched on his youthful features was one of helplessness, suffering, exhaustion, and pain, and for a moment, the Jedi Master thought he was staring into the face of the thirteen-year-old boy he had once known. </p><p>But before he could utter a word, Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and fluttered shut, his head flopping limply against Qui-Gon’s palm. Almost instantly he felt the boy’s body grow heavy in his arms—the life that had been in it only mere moments ago suddenly gon—and gave a loud gasp, rapidly placing one hand under his Padawan’s nose.</p><p>Obi-Wan wasn’t breathing.</p><p>“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon shouted, placing his Padawan in the correct position as he repeatedly pressed down on the boy’s chest, frantically beginning chest compressions, his voice drenched in anguish. “Obi-Wan!”</p><p>His Padawan’s body thudded back against the bed lifelessly, completely immune to his master’s attempts to revive him. Finally, Qui-Gon realized he was having no success and leapt out of the bed, cursing as loudly as he ever had.</p><p>Vokara Che.</p><p>They needed her.</p><p>Suddenly, as if one cue, there was banging on the door outside their apartment.</p><p>And as Qui-Gon raced out of the boy’s quarters to go answer it, his heart was nearly ready to beat out of his chest. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another cliffhanger...I’m so evil! I apologize again for being so slow on my updates, but I’ve just been so busy! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was moving in slow motion as Qui-Gon swung the door open, deep blue eyes wild and erratic as he silently prayed to the Force that the visitor was Vokara Che, not some other useless life form—because if it was, he <em> swore </em> he would mercilessly shove them out of the way while racing past them to fetch the head healer.</p><p>To his great relief, it was indeed Vokara Che, followed by Bant. The two tore inside the apartment and raced to Obi-Wan’s room, eyes narrowed in determination. Upon catching sight of the boy lying lifelessly on the bed, Qui-Gon felt his breath catch in his throat, eyes instantly welling with tears, but he held them back. Beside him, he heard Bant inhale sharply.</p><p>“What happened?” She demanded, whirling on him.</p><p>“What does it look like?” Qui-Gon shot back. “He isn’t breathing! This is not the time for explaining things!”   </p><p>The Jedi Master watched as Vokara Che’s blue hands flew to his Padawan’s neck, desperately searching for a pulse. For a pure moment of horror, he feared there wouldn’t be one as Obi-Wan’s complexion was rapidly beginning to fade from its usual sandy-beige to a dull grey, but the healer’s head shot up, eyes sharp with a wild spark to them.</p><p>“He has a pulse, but it’s weak,” she informed them, speedily rummaging through her medical kit, making a small grunt in approval when surfacing with a bag-valve-mask a short moment later. “He’s going into respiratory arrest.”</p><p>“What?” Qui-Gon exclaimed.</p><p>“If we do not act quickly it will transition into cardiac arrest.” The Twi’lek deftly slipped the mask over Obi-Wan’s face, tilting his head and chin back gently. “And if that happens, I’m afraid there’s not much more we can do.”</p><p>“Get on it with, then!” Qui-Gon cried, hands shooting up in panic.</p><p>Bant zipped next to Obi-Wan’s side and held the mask in place while the head healer began squeezing the self-inflating bag, both their eyes ablaze with focus. </p><p>Unable to do absolutely nothing but stand and stare as Vokara Che very calmly and expertly began to ventilate Obi-Wan, the Jedi Master felt as if at any moment he would stop breathing himself. He wanted to scream at the head healer for making such slow movements, but he was fully aware that over inflation could result in pushing air into the stomach which then led to vomiting and possibly even aspiration. As much as it tortured him to endure watching Vokara Che slowly continue to ventilate his Padawan, he knew she was during her job correctly.</p><p>
  <em> Patience. </em>
</p><p>He swore his heart shattered when Obi-Wan’s chest began to rise and fall steadily, methodically, but the boy stubbornly remained unconscious and immune to the world. To see his Padawan completely unable to gather oxygen on his own, to witness it forcefully entering his body, the artificial breaths even and unceasing made him feel so woozy part of him was convinced he would faint at any moment, only to wake up and realize this horrid nightmare was all just a bad dream.</p><p><em> Pull yourself back to reality, Jinn. </em> He inwardly slapped himself clean across the face. <em> This is happening, this is real, and you need to accept that.  </em></p><p>Qui-Gon’s mind flashed back to the fateful night of his Padawan’s collapse and the conversation he had held with Vokara Che at the boy’s bedside. The recollection of him warily asking what would happen if Obi-Wan’s condition had unexpectedly worsened sent him reeling at what the head healer’s response had been. </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll bring in my backup, and we’ll do everything in our power to revive him.” </em>
</p><p>And what if her plan failed?</p><p>Bant growled in frustration at their unsuccess, adjusting her firm hold on the mask plastered on the boy’s face. Vokara Che paused on giving ventilations, hands moving up her patient’s neck to reaffirm that there was indeed a pulse.</p><p>“It’s slowing down.” The Twi’lek resumed squeezing the self-inflating bag, gritting her teeth so tightly the muscles in her jaw bulged. “We mustn't give up, Bant. Keep your hold on the mask.”</p><p>“Like you even had to ask,” the Mon Calamari snapped, her gaze drifting down the boy lying lifelessly in the bed. “Do <em> not </em> give up on me, Obi-Wan,” she ordered authoritatively, although the tremor in her voice was evident. “You have to keep fighting.”</p><p>Unable to support himself on his legs any longer, Qui-Gon felt the painful thud of his knees hitting the carpet, not even registering the loud cracks they gave upon the impact. He sensed Bant diving deep into meditation and sent her a query through the Force, but she didn’t respond, her eyes quickly slipping closed as she entered the beginnings of a profound trance.</p><p>Still continuing on with ventilating her patient, Vokara Che met Qui-Gon’s eye and gave a simple explanation.</p><p>“She’s trying to reach him through the Force,” she told him. “The oxygen supply in his brain is very minimal at the moment, and she’s doing everything in her power to wake it up. Connecting with him through meditation is a long shot, but it hasn’t gone unheard before.”</p><p>Not even bothering to hide the surprise registered on his face, Qui-Gon simply gave a numb nod of his head and blinked, quickly scrubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic when his tears threatened to spill as Vokara returned her full attention to her task.</p><p>He knew he was over exaggerating, but the Jedi Master felt as if minutes, no—<em>hours </em> had passed with the heartbreaking certainty that their attempts weren’t making much progress. He was fully aware that if several minutes indeed <em> had </em> passed, his Padawan would most likely have been suffering from cardiac arrest by now, but luckily, this was not the case yet.</p><p><em> But it’s only a matter of time</em>, he realized, watching Vokara Che check for a pulse yet again before continuing to ventilate the boy.</p><p>It was becoming increasingly more difficult for Qui-Gon to keep his tears at bay. His Padawan’s pallor had quickly worsened, the already-greying skin dulling even more. The Jedi Master was then struck with the memory of desperately attempting to revive his own master at the young age of fourteen on one of their very first missions after the elder Jedi had been severely injured. Eyes watering endlessly after each forceful shove down on Dooku’s unmoving chest, Qui-Gon would never forget the relief he had felt when a rescue team had come to their aid, dashing off with his master on a stretcher where they successfully revived him a few short moments later with a room crowded with medical equipment.</p><p>He would never rid the sight of Dooku smiling proudly at him from his mind, the Jedi Master sitting upright in the medcot, bundled in warm blankets with a warm cup of tea in hand, only minutes earlier having been revived and looking as healthy as ever. He remembered himself, a young boy, so innocent and curious, sitting at his master’s side, unable to wipe the relieved expression from his features no matter how hard he tried.</p><p><em> “I’m so glad you’re feeling better, Master,” </em>he had told the elder Jedi without hesitation.</p><p><em> “As am I,” </em> Dooku had replied, the same fond glint never leaving his brown eyes. <em> “And I have you to thank for my recovery.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “But I didn’t save you, Master. The rescue team did all the work for me. Believe me, I tried, but I wasn’t having any success until they arrived.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They would not have found us had you not called for help.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But, I—“ </em>
</p><p><em> “Padawan.” </em>Dooku’s voice had gone uncharacteristically gentle, a strange soft spokenness to it. Qui-Gon remembered himself instantly straightening at the address, mouth slamming shut as he waited for his master to continue.</p><p>
  <em> “Even while being unsuccessful—as you claim yourself to have been—you never lost hope, and that is the sign of a true Jedi, young one. Had I joined the Force, you would have most definitely been ready to let me go, correct?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course, Master. But I wasn’t ready to give up when you were still alive. That would have been quitting on you and I would never do that.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Make sure you never do, Padawan.” </em> Dooku’s gaze had turned from gentle to firm, but the ever same glint of adoration was still present in his eyes. <em> “As a Jedi, the quality of persistence is one we must hold dear within our hearts. No matter how many obstacles and challenges we endure, we mustn’t lose hope or courage, for it is what keeps us steadfast.” </em></p><p>Qui-Gon felt a shiver run down his back as his master’s wise words floated across his ears, echoing as if he were standing inside a cavern, not inside his Padawan’s quarters in the Jedi Temple.</p><p>
  <em> “Do you understand, Padawan?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Master.” </em>
</p><p>A surge of boldness coursing through his veins, only when Qui-Gon’s eyes opened did he realize they were closed. They darted down in alarm when a breathless gasp filled the air to find Bant panting heavily, her own grey eyes wide in exhaustion and fright. Clearly her attempt on reaching Obi-Wan through the Force hadn’t been a successful one.</p><p>“I can’t,” the Mon Calamari admitted hoarsely, tears streaming down her cheeks as her head spun to meet the gaze of Vokara Che. “I really tried, but…he is <em> unreachable.</em>”</p><p>The Twi’lek didn’t offer an answer, only checking for what seemed like the countless time for the reassurance of a pulse, rapidly carrying on her difficult task when she found it, although Qui-Gon was certain he could make out her own tears brimmed along the edges of her eyes as she valiantly fought to keep them from escaping.</p><p>The Jedi Master took a deep, steady breath, calling out to the energy of the living Force. Almost instantly it answered, swirling around him in anticipation as it excitedly awaited to be put to good use. </p><p>He knew what he had to do.</p><p>He started toward the bed, hands reaching for his Padawan’s temples as his deep blue eyes fluttered shut. He felt a ripple of confusion from both Vokara Che and Bant through the Force but chose to ignore it, willing the entirety of his concentration to solely focus on the matter at hand.</p><p>There could be no distractions.</p><p>“Master Jinn,” he heard the alarmed words of Bant directed right at him, but the sound was fading further and further away. “What are you—“</p><p>Qui-Gon threw himself into the calm yet mysterious depths of the Force before she could even finish her sentence. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was sinking.</p><p>One moment he was alert, staring mindlessly up at the ceiling—and the next, he was buried under the covers, preparing himself for yet another nap. He didn’t think he slept as much as he should on normal occasions, so he was very grateful for the blessed wave of drowsiness slowly creeping into him during the time of his illness. Without hesitation, he accepted the offer, relaxedly sliding into peaceful oblivion.  </p><p>Then, a vision had plagued his mind, terrifying the wits out of him. All he saw were flashes of his master before him, deep blue eyes as wide as saucers while he desperately tried to keep his Padawan from falling back into unconsciousness, but Force, it was so hard. His side…inside it a wound so gigantic, directly lodged under his ribcage…the pain was unbearable.</p><p>His pale skin was soaked in his own blood, flesh burned and torn off. The sight almost made him nauseous, as if he wasn’t feeling that way already. A large hole presented itself, its insides dark, black, and unknown, only surfacing with more and more liquid that was the sickening color of crimson.</p><p>The vision didn’t last very long. Before he knew it, he finally jerked awake to the sensation of being roughly shaken, flashes of his distraught master flickering across his eyes, but he didn’t have the strength to truly focus on the elder Jedi. He could hear himself speaking but had no idea of what he was saying. Tears slipped down his temples against his will as he struggled to fight the battle against unconsciousness. Force, <em> everything </em> hurt. His head, stomach, arms, legs, and throat were all aching and pounding furiously, showing no signs of stopping. He felt as if he were only barely conscious, dangerously hovering over the stage of sleep, and he desperately wanted to give into it, but before he could, he was suddenly unable to breathe.</p><p>His airway seemed as if it were shutting. Every single moment struggling for oxygen only became more difficult, his agony growing more and more. His stomach churned dangerously, threatening to shoot up the small remnants of food he had eaten the previous day and he moaned in pain. The world was swimming around him, and his gasps were hoarse and scratchy; he knew at any moment he was going to lose consciousness, but to his surprise, he welcomed the offer.</p><p>All he wanted to do was sleep.</p><p>He had never endured more agony in his life. </p><p>The inability to receive oxygen was terrifying. He felt as if someone had plunged a knife into his heart, forcing it to stop. No matter how hard he gasped, desperately gulping for air, he breathed in none. The world had nothing to offer him.</p><p>He soon realized he was crying. No, <em> sobbing</em>. Breathless cries escaped him, and he did nothing to stop them. He couldn’t. He had no control over his body anymore.</p><p>Sleep was calling him. For a moment, Obi-Wan thought about fighting it, but it was too tempting. He wasn’t strong enough to even <em> try </em> to resist it. So, he gave in, and the moment he did, it sucked him inside, plunging him into a silent darkness.</p><p>And then, he was underwater, slowly drifting toward the bottom of a sea. Instinctively holding his breath, Obi-Wan studied his surroundings, taking in the sight of the darkness around him. It was all very strange; nothing but peace and serenity flooded his tired mind and body, leaving him no room for protest. He soon felt himself running out of air, but to his bewilderment, the moment he opened his mouth and sucked in a breath, what met his lungs instead of water was a gulp of oxygen. </p><p>He was able to breathe again.</p><p>Signing in relief and taking a liking to his new surroundings, Obi-Wan allowed himself to drift deeper into the depths of the water, the corners of his vision gradually beginning to darken, but he wasn’t afraid.</p><p>The Force was calling him.</p><p>And he was ready to accept his fate.</p><p>He had worked so hard his entire life, did his absolute best to show that he was capable and worth something that he hadn’t realized how <em> exhausted </em> he had become, both physically and mentally. He wasn’t certain he had enough strength to continue on.</p><p>And the Force…it was offering him another option.</p><p>And Obi-Wan would be lying if he didn’t feel tempted to take it.</p><p>But he <em> couldn’t</em>. Quitting wasn’t an option. Obi-Wan blinked furiously, willing his eyes to focus as he desperately kicked his arms and legs, making a weak but determined attempt to swim to the surface. He had so much more to <em> give</em>, he knew. </p><p>His friends, fellow Jedi, the galaxy…Obi-Wan wasn’t sure why, but he felt something strange stir within him, whispering to him that the entirety of the galaxy would forever be a different place if he wasn’t there to live in it. </p><p>He inwardly scolded himself for thinking such a thought. What about him was so special that the fate of the galaxy depended on whether he survived or not?</p><p>Absolutely nothing.</p><p>But he <em> didn’t </em> want to die. To desert his friends, fellow Jedi…his master.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart clenched at the thought of Qui-Gon. </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps I’m doing him a favor. Leaving him with one less pathetic life form to miserably look after. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly he heard a shout, the loud noise powerfully ringing through his ears. Shaking the cobwebs that lazily hung inside his mind, Obi-Wan lifted his head up, trying to make out what was at the surface of the water, but he saw nothing.</p><p>
  <em> Obi-Wan! </em>
</p><p>There, again! He continued to kick his way further up to the top, but then something snagged across his ankle, a surprised gasp escaping him as he was violently yanked down. Sapphire blue eyes darting to his feet, Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and swam harder, fighting uselessly against the anchor tied to his ankle, preventing him from moving even the slightest inch.</p><p>
  <em> Can’t…stop…trying. </em>
</p><p>His body wasn’t following his mind’s commands. Legs growing weaker and weaker, arms failing to proceed to move, Obi-Wan felt himself being dragged down further, the determination that had been surging through him only mere moments ago suddenly vanishing against his will. </p><p>The corners of his vision were trickling with the fog of darkness no matter how hard he tried to blink his eyes open. The feeling of serenity flooding through him earlier was now absent, exhaustion taking its place instead. He couldn’t keep fighting anymore. It was too much.</p><p><em> No, </em> <em> Padawan! Stay with me— </em></p><p>The sea went dark. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>Qui-Gon gasped when he felt a spark of awareness ignite from inside his Padawan. Clenching his jaw and willing his Force presence to collide with Obi-Wan’s, he prayed it would be enough to rouse the boy back to consciousness.</p><p>The struggle inside his Padawan was evident. Even while the boy laid terrifyingly still on the bed, the battle waging in his mind was a warzone. Qui-Gon had been trying to reach Obi-Wan through their bond in the Force for a full minute now when he had finally elicited a small response from him, much to his relief. All he needed was to be louder now. He <em> had </em> to be.</p><p>But before he could send another message to Obi-Wan through their minds, he felt the boy’s side of the bond darken before beginning to slip back under the throes of unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <em> No, Padawan! Stay with me— </em>
</p><p>Pure nothingness radiated from Obi-Wan, signaling that he had indeed fallen back under.</p><p>No!</p><p>He was so close!</p><p><em> Obi-Wan! </em> Qui-Gon’s shouts through their shared bond were deafening now, a pain to his own ears even, but he needed his message to get through, no matter the cost. It was the only way. <em> Listen to me! Wake up! </em></p><p>The stone wall standing between the Jedi Master and Padawan remained strong.</p><p><em> No! </em>Qui-Gon felt a sob escape his throat, but at this point, nothing mattered to him except Obi-Wan. His eyes remained scrunched closed as he stayed deep within his meditation, but he feared his emotions would cause him to snap out of it, thus, leaving his connection with his Padawan nonexistent, nearly extinct.</p><p>He couldn’t allow that to happen.</p><p>The moment he pulled himself from within the Force, he would lose Obi-Wan. The boy would be lost to the galaxy, to him. </p><p>His Padawan was far too bright and beautiful to die. He was so young, so innocent, so pure. No, he had too much to offer the galaxy, his master knew. Obi-Wan was one of a kind. He couldn’t be lost.</p><p>Qui-Gon had already witnessed Tahl slip from his fingers as he sat at her bedside, unable to do nothing but comfort her as she passed. The Noorian had nearly meant everything to the Jedi Master, and now she was gone. With the promise of no return.</p><p>And Obi-Wan…he was just as important and special as Tahl had once been to him. He was as bright as the sun when it emerged from behind the clouds after a violent storm, radiating nothing but pure light. The Force within him was strong, but there was a gentleness along with it, expressing nothing but a youthful kind, compassionate soul.</p><p>No, Qui-Gon couldn’t lose the boy. Oh, how he <em> loved </em> him. </p><p>
  <em> Padawan, come back! I can’t live without you! </em>
</p><p>The words that had slipped past his shields and through their bond were ones that had escaped as pure instinct. Qui-Gon didn’t realize until then how long he had been dying to say them, to assure his Padawan how much he cared for him, how <em> broken </em> he would be if he lost him. </p><p>His courage was finally shining through, like a dam that had burst after holding itself together for years. The confession felt amazing—he couldn’t deny it. Placing his hands on Obi-Wan’s temples, he willed his admittance to make its way through their closed-off bond, the determination within him surging so erratically he thought his heart would beat out of his chest.</p><p>Suddenly the single spark of awareness he had earned from his Padawan seemingly an eternity ago had returned. The stone wall wavered as the boy struggled to make his way through it.</p><p>
  <em> M—Master? </em>
</p><p>Qui-Gon’s grip tightened on the sides of Obi-Wan’s head as he pulled the boy toward him, so close their foreheads grazed against one another’s, sinking even deeper into the trance while forcefully pulling his Padawan with him. </p><p>
  <em> I need you, Obi-Wan, and I can’t lose you! Come back to me! </em>
</p><p>The stone wall between them was beginning to crumble with the threat of collapse.</p><p>
  <em> Master… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re so close, little one! Keep pushing! Don’t give up! You’re nearly at the surface! </em>
</p><p>Qui-Gon felt the internal battle within his Padawan as the boy’s lucidity and awareness were fighting to make a return and gritted his teeth, doing everything in his power to pull it closer. They were almost there. They had to succeed. Obi-Wan was finally on the brink of hovering over consciousness, and the Jedi Master wasn’t about to let the opportunity escape.</p><p>The boy meant everything to him. <em> His </em> Padawan, <em> his </em> boy, <em> his… </em></p><p>Son.</p><p><em> I’ll be there with you every step of the way, Obi-Wan. Come back to me</em> <em>—forgive me. Please. </em></p><p>The wall collapsed.</p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyes flew open to the sound of a large gasp, darting down to find his Padawan heaving in his arms, fighting for air. The Jedi Master cried out in relief at the sight of the boy breathing on his own and nodded at Bant to remove the mask, who did so very hesitantly, the streaks of tears rolling down her face crystal clear. His gaze returned back to Obi-Wan, who’s chest indeed was rising and falling on its own but very rapidly. Qui-Gon placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, letting his own watery eyes slip closed once again.</p><p>“Relax, my Padawan. Breathe with me,” he instructed gently, using his voice this time instead of an internal message through their shared bond. He took to great surprise at how hoarse and weary—but now relieved—it sounded.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes didn’t open, but he obeyed Qui-Gon’s command. The Jedi Master and Padawan then sunk into the depths of the Force once again, their connection now as bright and strong as ever and inhaled at the exact same time, as if they were one body, mind, and soul. After holding the breath in for a long moment, they released it, their tension gradually beginning to dissipate with it. They repeated the mantra for a full minute before Qui-Gon felt the boy completely return to reality and opened his eyes, staring down at his Padawan expectantly and hopefully.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked so peaceful. The steady, calm rise and fall of his chest would have almost made his master convinced that he was asleep, but the awareness radiating from within the boy was far too bright to ignore. Qui-Gon studied his Padawan lovingly as he waited for him to regather himself, and when he finally sensed that he had, the Jedi Master watched with bated breath.</p><p>The boy’s eyes then slowly fluttered open, revealing drowsy, sea green orbs—ones that shone so brightly they nearly blinded Qui-Gon, but he wouldn’t have traded the sight for anything else in the world. Never had he seen anything more beautiful.</p><p><em> “Master,” </em>Obi-Wan whispered, a groggy smile forming on his lips.</p><p>Qui-Gon wasn’t the least bit ashamed of the collection of tears freely streaming down his cheeks. Caressing his Padawan’s cheek as tenderly as possible, a relieved laugh escaped him, the sound flooding with nothing but love.</p><p><em> “Obi-Wan,” </em>he said warmly, ignoring the breaks in his voice.</p><p>Then, before his Padawan could respond, the Jedi Master pulled him close against his chest and held him there, arms firmly wrapped around the boy with the intent of never letting go. To his surprise and delight, Obi-Wan didn’t resist. Instead, he relished in Qui-Gon’s touch and buried his head in the elder Jedi’s shoulder, releasing a soft sigh of contentment. The two stayed in that position for what seemed like several minutes when Qui-Gon suddenly felt the tremble of his Padawan’s shoulders. Hooking one finger under the boy’s chin, the Jedi Master gently forced Obi-Wan to look up into his eyes.</p><p>The sight was both heartbreaking and endearing.</p><p>The streaks of tears slipping down from the boy’s eyes were endless, his sea green eyes glistening brightly under the moonlight seeping in from the bay windows. Absentmindedly brushing them away while he let his own continue to fall, Qui-Gon stared into the youthful face of his Padawan for a long while, admiring his features before he finally spoke.</p><p>It hurt him to know he could never show Obi-Wan such affection ever again in public, but the most important rule in the entirety of the Jedi Order was the forbiddance of attachment. And as much as the ‘maverick’ that he was, even Qui-Gon knew when he was overstepping his bounds. Publicly expressing his clear love and adoration for his Padawan would most definitely raise many eyebrows of the High Council, especially after his experience with the betrayal of Xanatos. </p><p>But as long as Obi-Wan knew internally how much his master cared for him, their relationship would never falter. Instead, it would only grow stronger.</p><p>“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he ordered the boy sternly. “Do you know how scared I was?”</p><p>Qui-Gon almost grinned when his Padawan’s cheeks flushed, and he ducked his head in a shy manner, hoping to escape the elder Jedi’s gaze. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, Master,” Obi-Wan admitted sheepishly with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>“I know you didn’t.” Qui-Gon yanked the boy back into a tight embrace, his eyes squeezing shut once again as he held him close. “I thought I lost you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan murmured into his master’s shoulder, nuzzling his head deeper into the depths of his tunic.</p><p>“Don’t be, little one.” Qui-Gon’s voice broke again ever so slightly as he soothingly rubbed his Padawan’s back, attempting to ease the small remnants of the boy’s tension. It had been an exciting night.</p><p>He heard a muffled chuckle. “You haven’t called me that in a very long time, Master.” Obi-Wan’s comment had meant to be a teasing one, but there was a hint of fondness lingering inside it as well. Qui-Gon knew his Padawan would never admit it, but he secretly relished being called the affectionate nickname, and it was obvious. </p><p>“And I do believe it is quite overdo by now, isn’t it, little one?”</p><p>The boy laughed as he pulled away from his master, the wonderful sound lighthearted and free. “Oh, most definitely not,” he teased back, the beautiful spark that usually shone in his sea green eyes making a galiant return.</p><p>Qui-Gon held the boy for what didn’t seem like long enough when he was interrupted by a soft tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came to face Vokara Che and almost blinked in astonishment; he had nearly forgotten she and Bant were present amongst them.</p><p>The head healer’s expression was pulled up into a warm smile, and her blue eyes were uncharacteristically full of emotion and glistening in the darkness. She watched the Jedi Master and Padawan fondly, her arm never leaving Qui-Gon’s shoulder as she said, “We should do a quick checkup. Just to be on the safe side.”</p><p>Nodding in agreement and adjusting his Padawan to a more natural position on the bed, the Jedi Master gave the Twi’lek some space to examine the boy, but he never separated his hand from Obi-Wan’s. Their fingers were laced tight, the warmth between them comforting. Vokara Che closed her eyes and placed her own hand atop Obi-Wan’s warm forehead, sinking deep into the Force as she diagnosed him, and while it took far longer than Qui-Gon liked, he was relieved when she looked up and beamed.</p><p>“He is to make a full recovery. His fever is finally beginning to break, and his stomach and lungs are nearly healed. You saved him, Qui-Gon.”</p><p>The Jedi Master stared lovingly back down at his Padawan and shook his head. “No. We did it together.”</p><p>A content laugh came from behind Qui-Gon, resulting in him to turn and find Bant standing at the edge of the bed, wiping her watery grey eyes of the tears that had been streaming down only minutes earlier. “You <em> are </em> one of the best Master/Padawan teams in the entire Temple.”</p><p>Vokara Che met the Mon Calamari’s gaze and nodded. “Indeed, young one.”</p><p>The foursome remained in a comfortable silence for a long while before Vokara Che cleared her throat and began gathering her things. Bant collected the bag-valve-mask and slipped it back inside the medkit with a grimace, seemingly thrilled they wouldn’t have to use it again that night. Then, gathering by the door, the Twi’lek turned back to the Jedi Master and Padawan and gave her final word.</p><p>“I feel fairly alright with him spending the night in his own quarters, but if you or him sense <em> anything </em> strange or out of the ordinary, Qui-Gon, do <em> not </em> hesitate to fetch me. I don’t care <em> how </em> late it is, understood?”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s lips pursed into the smallest of smirks. Force help them all, head healer Vokara Che was <em> back. </em>Gone was the soft, compassionate and warm Twi’lek that had been there for what only seemed like mere moments.</p><p>“Of course, Master Che.”</p><p>He sensed the head healer’s satisfaction and expectantly waited for them to leave when Bant suddenly rushed back to the bed, placing a quick, gentle kiss atop Obi-Wan’s forehead. Qui-Gon expected the boy’s face to scrunch up in mock-disgust while he lurched away from the affectionate gesture, but instead, he only smiled tiredly—but happily—up at the Mon Calamari who gazed contentedly down at him in return. The Jedi Master’s heart warmed at the exchange. Their friendship truly was one of a kind.</p><p>Then Vokara Che and Bant were gone. Qui-Gon took one long look at his Padawan who was fighting to keep his eyes open before making a split decision and jumping in bed with the boy, pulling the covers up to both of their waists. Obi-Wan shot him a look of bewilderment, and he wiggled his eyebrows at him in return.</p><p>“You—you’re sleeping here?” His Padawan stuttered, clearly flustered.</p><p>“Do you really think I’d let you out of my sight after the events that unfolded tonight?”</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest but then immediately slammed it shut, knowing full well when he was about to lose an argument against his master, as rare as it was now these days. Then, with a tired shrug, he nestled himself deeper under the covers, letting his head rest softly against Qui-Gon’s shoulder while gently—almost hesitantly—pressing his side against the elder Jedi’s. </p><p>Qui-Gon simply smiled and pulled Obi-Wan even closer, sending him large waves of calm and relaxation in the Force. Almost instantly the final remnants of the boy’s tension eased out, and he went limp against his master, a soft sigh escaping past his lips. Qui-Gon sensed he was about to fall asleep at any moment.</p><p>“Don’ use sleep suggestion on me,” Obi-Wan mumbled, slightly slurring his speech.</p><p>The Jedi Master chuckled quietly, unable to see his Padawan from his position but safely assuming the boy’s sea green eyes were drooping. “I assure you I am not, Obi-Wan,” he replied in amusement. “I am simply helping you settle down as it has been quite the exciting night. You are purely falling asleep on your own, that I promise you.”</p><p>The boy didn’t respond right away, instead, sleepily nestling his head in the crook of Qui-Gon’s neck, his breathing that had been labored and uneven a while earlier now beginning to deepen and grow steady as he entered the world of peaceful oblivion.</p><p>“Goodnight, Master,” Obi-Wan murmured, the sensation of his long eyelashes fluttering shut brushing against Qui-Gon’s skin.</p><p>“Sleep well, Padawan mine,” the Jedi Master replied, his voice almost a whisper as he tenderly carded a hand through the boy’s lush, ginger hair.</p><p>The gesture seemed to send Obi-Wan straight off to sleep for the remainder of the night as he was completely silent and motionless, save for the reassuring and steady rise and fall of his chest. Qui-Gon watched him peacefully rest for a long moment, the sight reminding him of a much younger version of his Padawan, so innocent and pure, and he smiled again at the thought of it.</p><p>The Jedi Master laid there awake for he didn’t know how long when his eyes suddenly landed on a small book resting on the nightstand. He stared at it curiously, recalling seeing Obi-Wan with it earlier, although he was still certain he had never seen it before or even known what its purpose was. Reaching for it with the Force due to being unable to grab it with his hand without waking his Padawan, Qui-Gon let the book float and drop into his hands before slowly flipping it open.</p><p>What he saw amazed him.</p><p>Countless drawings of lightsabers, the Coruscant skyline, and buildings flooded the pages, the graceful shades of a pencil elegant and nothing but perfection. His Padawan’s initials sat neatly in the corner of each drawing, the letters somehow almost as refined as the pictures above them. Qui-Gon’s jaw hung wide open as he turned from one page to the next in disbelief, wondering why in Force’s sake Obi-Wan wouldn’t ever share such beautiful sketches with him. </p><p>Was the boy really so modest?</p><p>It was the last page that made the Jedi Master freeze in his tracks.</p><p>Tears flooded Qui-Gon’s eyes, and he hurriedly brushed them away, fearing they would trickle down his cheeks and fall on the breathtaking masterpiece that sat before him.</p><p>Perhaps the most ravishing sketch of all was the stunning image of Qui-Gon Jinn with his arms around his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, both their smiles so radiant they seemed to glow right off the paper. Every line and feature was so accurate, the love shining through their eyes moving the Jedi Master more than anything else ever could.</p><p><em> This </em> was what his Padawan yearned for. A master who openly expressed his love and adoration for him with no hesitation or regret. A master who was finally ready to come to terms with his past, accept it, and simply <em> move on</em>.    </p><p>Smiling down at the sleeping form of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon closed the sketchbook, set it atop the nightstand, and flicked off the lamp, snuggling closer to the warm body nestled up next to him. He ran another hand through the boy’s hair, greatly failing to hide his smile when his Padawan murmured something muddled in his sleep that sounded somewhat like the word ‘father’. </p><p>He was finally ready to be the master Obi-Wan needed. </p><p>And he couldn’t deny how free it made it feel. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two days had passed.</p><p>And Obi-Wan couldn’t wait for the moment he’d be able to spring out of bed and begin doing light exercises with his ‘saber. He’d been disappointed when his master had strictly forbidden him from sparring for a full week and assigned him to simple katas, instead, but he tried to show gratefulness. At least Qui-Gon wasn’t going <em> too </em> overboard.</p><p>Meanwhile, he was still stuck in bed rest until his strength nearly completely returned, and he hated every moment of it. Visits from his friends and hourly conversations with his master kept him going, but he was beginning to wish the Holonet was inside his bedroom instead of the commons room—and that was when he realized in horror how <em> bored </em> he truly was. </p><p>He needed to get out.</p><p>“What’cha thinkin’ there, Obi?”</p><p>The boy looked up from his twiddling thumbs to find Bant hovering in the doorway, an amused twinkle in her grey eyes. He smiled and sat up fully, patting the bed beside her, a silent invite for her to join him. The Mon Calamari happily obliged and fixed him with an expectant expression.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“I just realized that I had a sudden urge to watch holovids to keep me entertained,” Obi-Wan replied with a grimace. “Tells a lot about how bored I’m becoming lately.”</p><p>Bant laughed, patting him on the shoulder. “Yikes, that <em> is </em> pretty pathetic,” she teased, grinning when she only got a cocked eyebrow in return. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to watch those anyway. Holovids are totally full of bantha poodo these days, and you know it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, sighing in disappointment. “I suppose that’s true, but that shows how <em> contained </em> I feel. Vokara Che needs to give her orders <em> soon—</em>or I’ll go insane from the waiting. I’m not sure how much bed rest I can take anymore.”</p><p>“Well, if you ask me, I think you’re nearly back to your normal-self, so it should be soon,” Bant assured him confidently. “Just be patient, Obi.”</p><p>“You’re not the one who’s been sitting in bed with absolutely nothing to do for over a <em> week</em>,” the boy grumbled, rolling his eyes while stating this. “You have complete control over what you’re able and unable to do, unlike <em> me</em>.”</p><p>He was surprised when his comment sent the Mon Calamari into silence. Her gaze went unfocused as she seemed to be deeply pondering over something. A bit concerned, Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to reality. She blinked and looked at him, her expression blank.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked her.</p><p>She hesitated a beat. “Nothing, nothing,” she dismissed rather quickly and rather uncharacteristically. Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow suspiciously, fully planning on not letting her get away with this.</p><p>“No, no, something is wrong, Bant.” The boy tried to look as authoritative as possible, which was quite a difficult task whilst being bundled in several blankets and comfortably propped up by pillows, but he still felt like he managed it somewhat. “You’re always pushing me to admit when something is on my mind, so now it’s my turn to do the same.” Then, softening his voice to what he hoped was a more gentle tone, he asked, “Please tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>The Mon Calamari stared at him for a long time before caving in with a deep sigh. “Nothing is wrong, Obi,” she answered truthfully. “In all honesty, I’m just feeling a bit wistful, that’s all.”</p><p>“Wistful? Why? Are you missing the days where I was an invalid and could hardly do anything but be stuck in bed while you tucked me in?” Obi-Wan offered playfully, eternally grateful those times were nearly over. He had always hated being coddled and fussed over like a child. He couldn’t stand it.</p><p>Bant smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Actually, I’m very happy to see that you’re almost completely recovered,” she replied, her eyes then drifting down to her boots. “Watching you suffer, Obi…it was really difficult.”</p><p>“I know, but we don’t need to think about that anymore, do we? As my master says, ‘focus on the here and now’.”</p><p>The Mon Calamari nodded hesitantly. “I agree wholeheartedly, but...that isn’t quite what’s on my mind right now.”</p><p>“Then…what is?”</p><p>A long silence followed. Obi-Wan felt his heart drop at the intensity rising. Something was happening, but Bant was frustratingly keeping her shields impressively tight no matter how hard he poked at them. Force, seeing her this way, it did terrible things to him—</p><p>“I’m becoming a healer full time,” Bant suddenly blurted, much to the boy’s startlement, her admission slightly louder than necessary and she blushed profusely after realizing so. </p><p>Obi-Wan gaped at her, blue-grey eyes as wide as saucers.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>The Mon Calamari’s head bobbed up and down excitedly, her expression brightening. “I’ve just been reassigned from Master Fisto to Master Che. She has agreed to take me on as her full-time Padawan.” An awkward, intense beat, then she nearly squealed, “I’m ecstatic.”</p><p>Obi-Wan, realizing that his mouth was hanging wide open, promptly slammed it shut and ran a hand through his ginger hair distractedly, still in the process of soaking the news in. “That’s…I…” he stammered, struggling to force out a proper sentence, “<em>wow</em>. I just…wow.”</p><p>Bant frowned, her expression rapidly darkening. “Are you disappointed?”</p><p>The boy shot her a look of disbelief in response. “Are you joking, Bant?” He asked. “Why would I be disappointed? That’s amazing! How did you…how did this happen?”</p><p>The Mon Calamari smiled softly, partially letting her guard down. “When I was working alongside Master Che…I felt a happiness I hadn’t had in a long time. I truly felt at home in the Halls of Healing, Obi. Like I really <em> belonged </em> there. And it…it was <em> amazing</em>.” </p><p>She paused for a moment, gauging Obi-Wan’s reaction, and when he gave her an eager nod to continue, she grinned and proceeded excitedly. “I gave it a lot of thought and finally made my decision just this morning. After settling a plan with Master Che, I went to Master Fisto and asked for his blessing. He gave it to me without hesitation and is discussing the final arrangements with the Council as we speak.”</p><p>“That’s incredible, Bant!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, squeezing her hand.</p><p>The Mon Calamari grinned brightly in return, wiping the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. “I honestly believe this is the path the Force has intended for me. Master Che told me she’d be honored to have me as an apprentice, and I’m just so excited! Of course I’ll miss going on missions and using my lightsaber, but…” she paused, seemingly contemplating her words, “I think this is what I’m meant for. So many Jedi are injured, sick, and in need of care every day, and I want to be the one to help them.”</p><p>“You’re going to be amazing,” Obi-Wan said, meaning every word of it. “And one day, <em>you’ll</em> be the chief of the Halls of Healing. That I’m absolutely certain of.”</p><p>Bant wrapped her arms around the boy, trapping him in a fierce hug. “I honestly didn’t know how you would take the news,” she confessed quietly into his shoulder. “But I’m glad you’re as happy as I am.”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Obi-Wan said softly. “You’re my best friend. I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.”</p><p>“We can still spar against each other, right? Me becoming a healer doesn’t make it any different, does it?”</p><p>“Of course it does.” The boy pulled away, fixing her with a competitive smirk. “Since you’ll have less practice with your ‘saber, I’ll absolutely wipe the floor with you from now on.” Then, gleefully adding, “Not like I already do.”</p><p>Bant returned the expression, her grey eyes narrowing. “We’ll see about that,” she shot back snidely. “I challenge you to a spar the moment you are free to return to normal exercise.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s lips pulled up into a grin. “You’re on.”</p><p>“Please make sure to completely own him on the spar grounds, Bant,” came a voice at the door, causing the two Padawans’ heads to whirl toward Qui-Gon Jinn casually leaning against the frame. “Do note that I will forever hold an undying respect for you if you succeed.”</p><p>The Mon Calamari laughed haughtily. “You can count on me, Master Jinn. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Remind me why you two are ganging up against me?” Obi-Wan asked grouchily, tightly crossing his arms. “What did I ever do to either of you?”</p><p>Bant opened her mouth to reply when her com-link spurred to life. She fished it out of her pocket and smiled at the message displayed on the small screen. “Master Che is summoning me for lunch,” she announced perkily. “I’d best go quickly.”</p><p>“Don’t let us keep you waiting,” Obi-Wan told her encouragingly.</p><p>“The Council just informed me of the news, Bant,” Qui-Gon said warmly, deep blue eyes sparkling kindly. “I’d say congratulations are in order. That is a very big accomplishment.”</p><p>The Mon Calamari flushed deeply at the praise. “Thank you, Master Jinn. I’m very excited.” Then, with a shuffle, she nearly pranced off the bed and out of Obi-Wan’s quarters, her voice sing-songy as she called over her shoulder, “I’ll be back in a while for a checkup!”</p><p>Qui-Gon chuckled at the sound of their apartment door fluttering shut and turned to Obi-Wan, his smile widening. “I’m glad for her,” he admitted. “It sounds like a wonderful adventure, and I believe she will thrive beautifully in the arts of healing. She has a natural gift.”</p><p>The boy nodded eagerly. “I couldn’t agree more. This is a brand new start for her, and I think the outcome will be incredible.”</p><p>“Speaking of incredible…” the Jedi Master trailed off rather dramatically, “how would you feel eating a few mouthfuls of my absolutely <em> delicious </em> and <em> appetizing </em>chicken noodle soup?” With a toothy grin, he added, “You’d be missing out if you didn’t try it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled. “Truth be told, food <em> does </em> sound rather appealing.”</p><p>“Splendid.” Qui-Gon jumped to his feet and raced out of the room, returning with two bowls of soup quite rapidly, as if fearful his Padawan would suddenly change his mind. He slid the bowl into Obi-Wan’s hands proudly and said, “Enjoy.”</p><p>The boy primly lifted the spoon up to his mouth and took a sip, careful not to make slurping noises. In all truth, it was very delicious, but when would he ever pass up the chance to good-naturedly tease his comical master?</p><p>“Well?” Qui-Gon asked expectantly.</p><p>After eating a few more spoonfuls, Obi-Wan gave his carefully-crafted critique. “The chicken is a tad bit overcooked, but it’s <em> adequate</em>,” he offered matter-of-factly, greatly struggling in hiding the grin threatening to creep onto his face at his master’s evident shock.</p><p>“You wretch,” Qui-Gon snorted while playfully glaring at the boy, hurling a pillow at him, only for his Padawan to smugly deflect it with a casual wave of his hand through the Force. His jokingly cold expression softened into one of surprise quickly at the gesture. “You must be feeling much better if you can almost use the Force at your full capacity,” he noted.</p><p>“Or, maybe it’s because you’re cooking skills are just that terrible,” Obi-Wan dead-panned, this time expertly keeping any sign of humor from his features, much to his delight. He finally cracked a smile when Qui-Gon snorted again, but felt a wave of concern wash over him when the elder Jedi’s expression turned serious. “Master, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Force, had his sarcasm finally reached its peak and flat out offended someone instead of trying to humor them, much less his own master? Obi-Wan nearly face palmed at his own stupidity, but then Qui-Gon spoke before he could.</p><p>“Have you been having nightmares?”</p><p>The boy blinked at the question, not expecting it. “I had a few when I first fell ill, but not in the past few days, I haven’t. Why?” He couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>The Jedi Master was silent as he mulled his Padawan’s words over. “I…the night we almost lost you…you were caught in a terrible nightmare, Obi-Wan. One that took me an eternity to pull you out of.” He paused again, deep blue eyes troubled and wide. “Do you remember the dream, young one?”</p><p>Almost instantly Obi-Wan nodded in confirmation, wincing at the recollection of the horrid nightmare. “I was dying, Master,” he said softly. “There was a wound in my side, so large and gushing with blood. You were holding me, and I could feel myself slipping away.” He shuddered, desperately trying to rid the darkness looming inside him at the memory of it. “It was dreadful.”</p><p>Qui-Gon hummed thoughtfully. “Nightmares such as yours are very common when one is ill,” he offered. “I’m sure it didn’t mean anything—“</p><p>“But, Master,” Obi-Wan cut him off, “on a normal occasion I would agree with you, but this dream was much different, almost as if it were…a vision.” He trailed off, absentmindedly twirling his Padawan braid before continuing. “Usually my dreams are vague, unclear, and I don’t really remember most of them when I wake up, but during this one I could clearly see everything—from the blood gushing out of my wound to the terror etched on your face. I remember every word that came from your mouth, almost as if you were speaking right into my ear. And…I’ve never physically felt pain in a dream before, but in this one I was in so much agony I couldn’t breathe. I could feel and hear my lungs scraping against each other with every breath, and—“</p><p>“You were struggling for air in real life,” Qui-Gon informed him. “I was holding you and you were gasping in breaths, each one more labored than the next. Perhaps your nightmare was connected to your body’s real struggles at the moment, thus, that was why you were in pain.”     </p><p>“I…suppose, but—“</p><p>“Dreams pass in time, Padawan,” the Jedi Master interrupted assuringly. “As I always say—“</p><p>“Focus on the here and now,” Obi-Wan finished with a small smile.</p><p>Qui-Gon returned it, evidently pleased with the boy’s answer. “Exactly.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded in what he hoped looked convincing, but something inside him was still tugging at his heart, making him second guess his master’s theory. He wasn’t normally one to experience visions—he didn’t think his midichlorian count was high enough—but this ‘dream’ had been different. Far too unique to simply just be another <em> nightmare</em>.</p><p>And he was fully aware that Qui-Gon rarely witnessed visions either, so was his master’s judgement really to be trusted? Obi-Wan pondered over the thought for a short moment. Perhaps he could discuss the matter with Master Yoda; it was a common fact in the Temple that the green troll experienced visions very frequently. Maybe <em>he</em> would understand.</p><p>“Obi-Wan?”</p><p>He looked up. “Yes, Master?”</p><p>Another long pause. Then hesitantly, “Do you remember what you said to me when I roused you from your nightmare?”</p><p>The boy slightly tensed at the word ‘nightmare’ but dismissed it quickly, focusing on the question instead. With a furrow of his brow, he replied, “No.”</p><p>Qui-Gon stared at him, his expression pained. Obi-Wan swore he saw his deep blue eyes glistening, but before he could be fully sure, his master turned away from him. “You were delirious, Obi-Wan,” he finally admitted hoarsely. “You told me many things, things that seemed like you were holding in for a long time. And…they all just came tumbling out at once. You were so hurt. I thought you were going to die in my arms after your confession…it scared the wits out of me, little one.”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, the emotion flooding his master’s usually smooth and even voice sending chills down his spine. Seeing Qui-Gon so unsettled made the boy extremely uncomfortable and nervous, especially since it had to do with <em> him</em>. Force, what had he admitted to his master?</p><p>“You’re sure you don’t remember?” The elder Jedi nearly whispered.</p><p>Shaking his head, Obi-Wan frantically tried to rack his mind for the recollection but surfaced with nothing. He felt his anxiety begin to spike at his failure to remember and took a shaky breath in an attempt to compose himself but once again had no success.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he stuttered uselessly. “I-I don’t.”</p><p>Why couldn’t he remember?</p><p>“It’s not important,” Qui-Gon cut in, clearly having read his mind. “You were delirious, Padawan. I should have known better than to think you would have some sort of recollection. You don’t have to apologize.”     </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded numbly, still feeling completely and utterly useless. He didn’t have a clue as to what to say. What <em> could </em> he say after discovering he had made delirious confessions that were clearly terrible ones to the man he respected and loved more than anyone?</p><p>“Focus on the here and now, Padawan mine,” Qui-Gon repeated again wisely, placing his warm, strong hands on the boy’s shoulders. “That is in the past, and as Jedi, we must continue to move forward.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, realizing the elder Jedi was right. That was a problem for another day. As long as it didn’t happen again, he wouldn’t stress about it anymore. “Yes, Master.”</p><p>Qui-Gon affectionately tugged on the boy’s braid, grinning when his Padawan playfully glared at him and jerked away. Obi-Wan did his best to appear irritated, but he couldn’t deny the gesture made his heart soar. To receive such adoration from his master...well…it made him feel <em> loved.  </em></p><p>And just a few short days earlier, the boy was absolutely certain Qui-Gon didn’t even give a single kark about him at all.</p><p>But when he had been hovering at death’s door, heard his master’s pleading voice inside his mind, claiming he couldn’t live without his Padawan, Obi-Wan realized he was gravely mistaken.</p><p>One minute he was enshrouded in darkness, the next he was staring into Qui-Gon’s distressed yet relieved face, the tears streaming down his cheeks more evident than ever. His master’s hair was heavily disheveled, and he was drenched in sweat, but the love shining in his glistening eyes was something Obi-Wan would never forget.</p><p>And before he knew it, he was overcome with emotion himself, and Qui-Gon wrapped him in his arms and held him close, whispering in his ear how terrified he was when he thought he had lost him, and Obi-Wan felt…special. Like he had finally earned the place in his master’s heart—the one he had worked for years to achieve.</p><p>And now he could finally rest.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, Padawan?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged and smiled. “Just feeling grateful to have you as my master, Master.”</p><p>Fondness flickered across Qui-Gon’s features, and his playful expression softened into one of adoration. He ruffled the boy’s hair, laughing when Obi-Wan groaned and ducked under the covers to protect himself.</p><p>“You like it when I do that,” the Jedi Master stated. “And you know it.”</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Obi-Wan replied dryly, cautiously poking his head out from under the covers to see if the coast was clear. When Qui-Gon didn’t reach for him again, he revealed himself and tightly crossed his arms.</p><p>“It put you right to sleep the night I crawled in bed with you,” the elder Jedi carried on. “You liked it very much, actually. Although I suppose you wouldn’t remember. You were already half-asleep.”</p><p>Obi-Wan simply rolled his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Yes, that was the noise you made when I did it,” Qui-Gon pointed out eagerly. “It was, however, much more relaxed and soft.”</p><p>“Do shut up, Master.”</p><p>Qui-Gon released a bark of laughter and clamped a hand on the boy’s shoulder happily. “Never, Padawan mine,” he replied sweetly in response.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head in disappointment and opened his mouth to fire back a witty quip, but his master beat him to it.</p><p>“And do know that I am grateful as well, Padawan.”</p><p>The boy perked up curiously, unknowingly tilting his head to the side. “Grateful for what, Master?”</p><p>Qui-Gon smiled tenderly, his grasp of the boy’s shoulder loosening into one that was much more gentle. Gentle but loving. He paused for a long moment, the glimmer in his deep blue eyes making the entirety of his face light up so brightly it almost matched the sun.</p><p>“Grateful to have you as my Padawan, little one. I don’t know where I would be without you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun writing this! Expanding Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s relationship is always such a joy!</p><p>Reviews are as always absolutely welcomed! I love seeing what everyone has to think!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing, and more work should be posted soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>